Sous Tes Lunettes
by Hilly Sparrow
Summary: Edward, adolescent de 17 ans au physique disgracieux, fait face aux remarques et insultes de ces camarades de classe qui l'humilient chaque jour un peu plus sous les yeux de la fille de ses rêves. Mais quand cette fille s'intéresse à lui et l'aide à devenir celui qu'il aura du être, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaità ce que Cupidon y laisse toutes ces flèches.
1. L'humilation de Trop

**Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé! Cette fiction fait dodo depuis un moment dans mon PC alors je me suis décidé à la reprendre, correction, ajout de détail et je vous la présente enfin!**

**Il s'agit du premier chapitre, en espérant que cette nouvelle histoire Edward/Bella vous plaira!**

**PS: En ce qui concerne, L'amour n'a pas d'âge et We Are Robin Hood, je suis désolé mais elles sont en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne trouve plus l'inspiration pour ces fictions mais cependant je ne les abandonne pas. Stay Tunned!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: L'humiliation de trop**_** (POV Edward)**_

Je conduisais ma voiture pour assister à une énième journée de cours qui se passerait probablement de la même manière que les autres.

Je commencerais par des chuchotements sur mon passage, puis viendra la rumeur du jour me concernant. Ensuite une fois que j'arriverais à mon casier, je suppose que ses imbéciles de filles populaires et pom pom girl auront préparé une nouvelle "blague" destinée à m'humilier devant tout le monde et surtout devant la femme de ma vie.

Bella Swan

Rien que de la regarder et mon coeur s'emplissait de joie. Elle était de taille moyenne, menue, sportive. Ces longs cheveux bruns se balançaient élégamment de gauche à droite dans son dos quand elle marchait. Ses yeux chocolats vous donnent envie de les dévorer. Quand elle était heureuse, on avait l'impression que des étoiles virevoltaient dans ses iris. Malgré le fait qu'elle fasse parti des filles populaires, elle était gentille et généreuse.

Elle ne s'est jamais attaqué à moi, ne m'a jamais insulté comme les autres et n'a jamais ri sur mon passage.

Belle à mourir, intelligente, elle est tout ce que je rêve.

Isabella Swan était parfaite.

Mais je savais aussi que je ne l'atteindrais jamais. C'est une intouchable. Je ne l'aurais jamais. Je suis trop laid pour ça. J'avais une jolie peau mais j'avais quelques imperfections qui me rendaient repoussant. J'étais doté de lunettes qui me suivaient depuis mon entrée au collège. J'avais un appareil dentaire imposant, un style vestimentaire déplorable. j'avais tout simplement honte de moi et de mon apparence. Je ne ressemblais à rien, je n'étais personne.

J'étais le stéréotype même du rat de bibliothèque.

Jamais la douce Bella ne s'intéressera à moi. Je n'étais pas le bon pour elle. Elle méritait un mec aussi beau qu'elle. Quelqu'un à sa hauteur.

Je divaguais tellement au sujet de Bella Swan que je faillis oublier de tourner pour entrer sur le parking du lycée. Je me garais aussi loin que possible des autres voitures, coupais le contact et pris une grande inspiration. J'ouvrais ma portière, mis ma capuche pour dissimuler mon visage et sortis de ma voiture. Je sentais déjà les regards des gens sur moi. Comme prévu, les gens parlaient tout bas dans mon dos. Les remarques étaient les mêmes jour aprés jour. "T'as vu Cullen? C'est une horreur, aucun muscle", "Si ça se trouve il est gay", ou encore "Personne ne voudra jamais de lui".

ça j'avais bien conscience que je n'étais pas un canon de beauté. Même si Rosalie tentait de me rassurer comme elle pouvait en me disant que ça s'arrangerait avec l'âge, je ne cessais de penser que je n'atteindrais probablement jamais mon frère au lycée...

Mon frère avait été ce grand basketteur dont le lycée se souvient encore, dont la photo trône dans la vitrine des sportifs. Il avait eu toutes les plus belles filles à son bras, avant de tomber sur Rosalie, sa femme maintenant, quand il était arrivé à la fac. La seule satisfaction que j'avais c'est que mon frère ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour faire ses devoirs et était déplorable au lycée. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il a arrêté la fac et qu'il a lancé son garage automobile. Vente, location, rénovation de voiture. Rosalie était l'avocate de sa société.

Mais c'était compliqué, l'évidence était là. J'étais repoussant et moche. La seule raison qui pourrait pousser qui que ce soit à me parler même quelques mots, ce serait de prendre mes notes de cours que je prenais soin de reprendre chaque soir pour qu'elles soient impeccables ou encore certains avaient essayer de me menacer pour que je fasse leur devoir. Hormis ça, il y avait peu de chance que les gens m'approchent.

J'arrivais à mon casier et l'ouvris quand une pile de magazines pornographiques me tombèrent dessus pour finir leur chute sur mes pieds.

Le rouge me montait aux joues.

La voilà mon humiliation du jour. La énième depuis mon entrée au collège.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était la pire.

Bella était là, au milieu de tous ces crétins de lycéens ignares, éberluée. Elle regardait tour à tour ses collègues pom pom girl et les footballeurs. Mais une chose est sûre. La bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle s'approchait de moi, s'agenouilla pour ramasser les revues et se retourna à nouveau vers les autres imbéciles. Mais je ne me serais attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça...pour moi.

-_ça vous fait bien marrer hein! Bande de singes consanguins! _hurla-t-elle aux responsables présumés.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur balança les magazines à la figure.

-_A en juger par l'intelligence de cette "blague",_ dit elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses mains, _je suppose que ça vient de vous_, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Tanya, Irina, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler et Mike. _Bravo... Joli... vous en avez pas marre de le faire chier à longueur de journée? Il vous a fait quoi au juste? Il ne répond jamais à vos provocations et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il y aurait à dire!_

Elle s'arrêta cinq minutes avant de reprendre.

-_Vous me faites pitié. Vraiment. Vous vous croyez supérieur mais en fait vous n'êtes rien! Vous ne méritez pas qu'on vous regarde, ni même qu'on vous adresse la parole._

Elle me prit le bras. Je sentis des petites décharges à son contact. Bella Swan me tenait la main!

-_Excusez vous. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez qu'Edward aille se plaindre de votre comportement au proviseur! Il aurait tellement à dire! Et oui Tanya! Son nom n'est pas uniquement Cullen!_

-_Comme c'est adorable Swan! Défendre le boutonneux des grands vilains! Il est à deux doigts de s'évanouir parce que tu lui as pris la main! Swan ce monstre en pince pour toi. Hein Cullen! Elle est bonne la petite Bella! Tu aimerais bien te la taper!_

Je baissais les yeux. Le rouge me montait encore plus aux joues. Je ne voulais pas que Bella me voit comme ça.

-_Cherche pas Swan, pas d'excuses pour les erreurs de la nature. Cette tarlouse de Cullen doit entendre la vérité. Il est moche et il se pendrait avec une des chemises hideuses que l'humanité ne s'en porterait pas plus mal, dit Mike._

La vérité fait mal. Exposer mes sentiments secrets pour Bella, me dire ma "vérité". J'étais passé d'un indésirable au sujet de rigolade et de moqueries les pires qui soient en l'espace de 10 minutes.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. A contre cœur je lâchais sa main et partis avant de craquer devant eux. Je ne voulais pas leur apporter cette satisfaction.

-_C'est ça casse toi la lopette!_ Cria Tyler.

Et tout le monde se remit à rire. Je fermais mon casier et partis dehors, des larmes dévalant mes joues. Bien sûr je suis une femmelette, je pleure. Mais moralement, je ne pense plus pouvoir encaisser quoi que ce soit. J'avais pensé plusieurs fois à en finir. Mes parents ne savaient pas que je vivais ça à l'école. Ils savaient que j'étais discret, pas très sociale, d'où mon manque d'ami mais ils ne savaient pas du tout que je vivais un enfer. Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent. Ma mère ferait un scandale au lycée, mon père leur foutrait ses avocats au cul et ce serait le meilleur moyen pour être encore plus le sujet de rigolade de tous ces babouins.

Je m'assis sur le muret le plus éloigné du lycée. Je repensais à ce que Newton avait dit. Au fond il avait raison. Si je n'existais pas, tout le monde ne s'en porterait pas plus mal. Mes parents n'auraient à se soucier d'un fils qui à part faire ces devoirs consciencieusement mais qui ne leur a jamais ramener de filles, qui n'est jamais invité à la moindre fête.

Toujours dans mes pensées lugubres, j'entendis une personne essoufflée, soufflant fort, des bruits de pas. Cette personne courait.

Cette personne s'arrêta devant moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-_Pourquoi t'es parti?_

Bella.

Ce doux soprano, titillant à mes oreilles, venait de s'élever dans les airs. Je relevais la tête, mes joues devaient probablement être striées de larmes, je devais avoir les yeux rouges.

-_Oh merde! Je... ça va?_

_-Non mais je m'habitue, ça fait sept ans que ça dure._

_-Je suis désolé de ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir._

_-T'as pas à être désolé... tu t'es jamais foutu de ma gueule ou alors je ne le sais pas._

Je la voyais me regarder parler. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Tout d'abord je me pétrifiais. Comment réagiriez vous si la femme que vous aimez depuis tant d'années en secret vous serrait dans ses bras? Je finis par lui rendre son étreinte.

Et elle resserrait la sienne autour de moi en caressant mon dos.

-_Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme ça Edward. Qui qu'on soit, _dit elle en baladant sa main dans mes cheveux en désordre.

Elle me relâcha et me décrocha son sourire que j'aimais tant.

-_Un jour tu leur feras fermer leur gueule, Edward. Ils s'en morderont les doigts de s'être foutu de toi_, me chuchota-telle à l'oreille.

Une larme s'échappait. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer d'un revers de main. Mais une autre dévalait déjà sa joue gauche. Elle regarda vers le ciel et s'éventait avec ses mains en faisant quelques pas juché sur ces bottines à petits talons. Pourtant elle continuait de pleurer. Mais pourquoi elle pleurait!?

-_Euh... ça va Bella? Pourquoi tu pleures?_

-_Je comprends pas pourquoi ces abrutis te font subir tout ça! Tu es gentil,et brillant et... avec un peu de travail je suis sûr qu'on peut te rendre fabuleux. Je... oh non je veux pas que tu changes hein mais juste, ta coupe n'est pas adapté à ton visage et tes lunettes cachent tes sublimes yeux verts. Ton pull t'est un peu trop grand et un peu de musculation t'irait super bien.._

-_Bella je veux pas devenir un de tes footballeurs... _lui dis je en soufflant.

-_Edward je veux pas... te changer d'accord. Je t'apprécie comme tu es mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu ne t'apprécies pas physiquement, que tu n'es pas bien dans ta peau. Je veux juste... si tu me le permets on va travailler ensemble et tu vas devenir celui que tu es vraiment au fond de toi._

_-Personne ne se moquera plus de moi?_ la questionnais-je plein d'espoir.

-_Si celui que tu es au fond est aussi sublime que tes yeux, ils vont rougir en te voyant_, dit elle en rougissant elle même.

Est ce que je lui plaisais? J'avais bien noté que depuis tout à l'heure elle aimait beaucoup mes yeux. D'après elle, ils sont sublimes.

-_Bon on commence quand cette fabuleuse transformation?_

_-T'es libre après les cours?_ demanda-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

-_Euh... oui._

_-Attend moi à ta voiture. Dés ce soir, tu auras une vraie peau de bébé, Cullen._

Elle me prit par le bras et me traîna vers le lycée pour que nous nous rendions en cours.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis! A bientôt!**


	2. Une vraie peau de bébé

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je vous avais dit que la suite arriverait plutôt vite :)**

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour l'attention que vous portez à la fiction. Prés de 40 followers plus de 30 mis en favoris, une bonne 40aine de reviews à m'en faire pleurer tellement vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

**Voici les réponses à des reviews de guests:  
**

**ReaderLy :** Sachant que la fiction est écrite depuis un sacré moment, je n'ai qu'à recorriger et ajouter les détails manquants. Donc je suppose que la publication devrait se faire à rythme plutôt régulier. Je dirais tous les 10 jours maximum.

**Apple :** comme j'ai dit plus haut, comme la fiction est déjà écrite. Je pense que je vais publier à maximum un chapitre tous les 10 jours:). Eddy va être subliiime ^^

**Nana972 :** J'ai moi même lu beaucoup d'histoire où c'était le cas en effet. Mais j'aime le Edward fragile et incertain:)

**Phika17 :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la fiction plaise autant:).

**Et je remercie également toutes les autres personnes qui ont laissé une review. ça me fait super plaisir.**

**Je vous souhaite une trés bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Une vraie peau de bébé **_**(POV Edward)**_

Je marchais, mon sac sur le dos en direction de ma voiture, tête baissée. Je ne regardais les gens autour de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir de nouvelles remarques. J'avais entendu parler de l'intervention de Bela toute la journée. Certains la traitaient de désespérée, d'autres disaient seulement qu'elle avait le cœur sur la main, il fallait en vouloir pour défendre les causes perdues. Les remarques à la fois me touchaient et me coulaient dessus. Je ne voulais plus me sentir mal pour ça.

Comme prévu, j'attendais Bella à ma voiture. Elle était déjà sur le qui-vive, et visiblement très très excitée. Elle sautait partout et me souriait.

-_Te sens-tu prêt Edward ?_ Dit elle en frappant dans ces mains comme une démente.

Je la regardais bizarrement, à la fois effrayé mais toujours éblouis par sa beauté. Nous montons en voiture et je démarrais. Je sortis du parking et retournais sur la route principale de la ville.

-_Alors où va-t-on?_

_-Chez ma dermato. Je l'ai appelé à midi, elle a accepté de nous recevoir._

_-Bella j'ai pas d'argent sur moi et ma mère voudra sûrement pas que..._

_-Chut_, me coupa-t-elle. _T'inquiète pas pour ça d'accord. On verra plus tard. Et tu viens à mon cours de renforcement musculaire avec moi à 20h. Appelle ta maman pour la prévenir._

-_Tu changeras pas d'avis n'est ce pas?_ lui demandais-je en souriant.

-_T'as tout compris! me dit en souriant. Suis la route principale et au 4eme carrefour, tourne à droite._

Je souriais et pris la route qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Il y avait du monde mais sans plus. Au quatrième carrefour, je tournais à droite comme elle me l'avait indiqué. Elle me fit garer sur un parking privé, réservé aux patients du complexe médical.

Bon d'accord j'avais un peu peur... Qu'est ce qu'elle allait me faire faire!? Avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment j'allais appeler ma mère. Bella m'attendait un peu plus loin non sans vérifier que je ne partais pas en courant.

Je pris mon portable et cherchais le numéro de la maison. Après quelques tonalités, ma mère décrocha.

-_Maman? C'est Edward._

_-Oh mon poussin! Où es-tu? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore à la maison?!_

_-Calme toi, maman. Tout va bien._

_-Mais t'es où là!?_

_-Je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentrerais tard..._

_-Qu'elle ne t'attende pas pour manger,_ me souffla Bella.

-_Et m'attend pas pour manger._

_-Mais pourquoi?_ cria-t-elle dans le téléphone.

-_Je passe la fin de soirée avec une amie, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Je rentre vers 22h dernier délai._

_-Fais attention à toi mon poussin surtout!_

Je soufflais discrètement, ma mère m'aurait tuer si elle m'avait entendu. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir de déblatérer et lui raccrochais au nez. J'aurais probablement droit à une leçon pour ça en rentrant.

-_Maman poule?_ sourit Bella.

-_T'as pas idée!_ dis je en souriant aussi.

-_Allez viens, commençons la première phase de ta transformation._

Elle poussa la porte du médecin et nous montions des escaliers. nous sommes arrivé dans une petite salle d'attente. Rien de très extravagant, des chaises simples, une pile de magazines. Bella s'assit et pris un des magazines féminins qui se trouvaient là. Et moi j'étais comme un con à rien faire...

L'attente ne fut pas longue, car 2 min plus tard, une femme d'un certain âge s'avança vers nous. Bella partit au quart de tour et la salua chaleureusement.

-_Ouh! le traitement a vraiment fait des miracles sur ta peau!_

_-Oui c'est vraiment magique mais c'est pas pour moi que je suis venu aujourd'hui. Voici un ami du lycée, Edward. Vous croyez que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour son visage ? Juste de quoi le débarrasser de ces imperfections._

_-Rien de plus simple ! Venez avec moi les jeunes._

Nous la suivions dans son bureau. Elle me fit asseoir sur la chaise d'auscultation et m'examina sous toutes les coutures. J'étais mal à l'aise, se faire regarder sous toutes les coutures. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle sorte la loupe à tout moment pour examiner mes boutons.

-_Bien maintenant que je sais ce que j'ai sous les mains on peut commencer. Jeune homme vous avez une acné légère mais répandu. On va donc adapté un traitement. Je vais vous prescrire des compléments alimentaires, rien de féroce mais qui vous aideront à avoir une meilleure peau et un savon spécial à utiliser matin et soir pour nettoyer votre peau. D'ici 2 semaines, on devrait voir des changements. Donc on se reverra à ce moment là !_ Dit elle en souriant.

Bella souriait derrière elle et me regardait. La dermatologue me donna les compléments et les produits dont elle m'avait parlé. Bella discuta un peu avec elle pendant que je l'attendais et enfin nous partions.

Nous marchions jusqu'à un petit restaurant de la ville. Je sentais le regard de Bella sur moi, mais je n'osais pas la regarder à mon tour.

-_ça va Edward ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui oui... ça va faire beaucoup de changement n'est ce pas ?_

_-Pour le meilleur,_ dit elle simplement.

-_Oui, j'imagine..._

Nous continuons à marcher en silence jusqu'au restaurant. Une fois arrivé devant un petit restaurant italien (visiblement une habitude de Bella), nous entrons. Un serveur nous plaça à une petite table dans un coin et nous donna la carte. Quelques minutes plus tard, le même serveur prit notre commande. Nous attendions dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Bella ose dire les premiers mots

-_J'ai cru voir que tu étais content tout à l'heure chez la dermato. Ça faisait plaisir de te voir sourire._

_-Tu sais ça fait tellement d'année que je me vois... moche et que je subis les moqueries au lycée. Des années que mon frère ne cesse de me comparer à lui... c'était la star du lycée. Le basketteur par excellence, qui sortait avec toutes les filles les plus jolies. Je suis le looser. Je ne brille que par mes bonnes notes. Ça me paraît encore très abstrait ce que tu m'aides à faire._

_-Tu ne brilles pas que par tes bonnes notes Edward. Tu es bon, gentil et... enfin le physique n'est pas tout. On peut être beau à l'extérieur et très laid à l'intérieur._

_-Oui mais les gens s'en foutent..._

_-Pas moi..._

Je crus apercevoir des petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Je souris en retour.

-_Quelle est la prochaine étape ?_ Lui demandais-je.

-_Je prends des leçons de renforcements musculaires. Merci papa. Il veut que je sois assez forte pour me défendre en cas d'agression. Il est un peu parano,_ me dit elle en souriant, sûrement pensait-elle à son père. _Bref je suis sûr que mon coach acceptera de t'aider. Tu sais, ça t'ira très bien un peu plus de masse musculaire._

_-Fini la crevette Cullen,_ dis je sarcastiquement.

-_Je ne ferais pas de toi un musclor. Ça ne te correspondrait pas_, dit elle en souriant. _Mais un peu plus carré d'épaule, plus fort. Ça devrait t'aller à merveille._

_-Je te fais confiance._

Nos plats arrivèrent rapidement. Le diner se passait jusque là en silence jusqu'à ce que Bella me pose LA question.

-_Tu as une petite amie ? Je veux dire on te voit jamais avec une fille mais peut être que..._

_-Non je n'ai pas de copine. Mais je suis amoureux d'une fille... et elle ne sait pas que je l'aime. J'aurais trop honte de lui avouer._

_-ça fait toujours peur de dévoiler ses sentiments_, lui dit elle simplement.

-_Mais j'ai bon espoir que dés que ma transformation sera fini. J'aurais le cran de lui dire._

Elle me sourit.

-_Si elle ose encore te dire non, cette fille ne vaut pas la peine que tu te battes pour elle. Tu seras fantastique et même Mike voudra l'adresse de ton dermato,_ dit elle en me souriant. _Mais ne lui donne pas !_

Je riais à sa remarque Nous finissions de manger et allions à la salle de sport. Un musclor comme Bella disait nous accueillit.

-_Jeff voici Edward, un ami. Edward, Jeff mon coach. Jeff je sais que normalement tu fais pas ça mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'aide Edward à se transformer en quelque sorte._

_-Un peu plus de muscles, hein Bella ?_

_-C'est l'idée._

_-Faisons de ce jeune homme, un jeune homme musclé alors. Et change toi Bella. Ton père me tuerait si je ne te donnais pas toutes tes leçons._

Elle souriait et nous nous changions. Ce mec était un montagne de muscles... limite il fait peur. Il s'avança vers Bella.

-_Bon miss Bella, je te laisse avec Missy, vous allez travailler votre endurance aujourd'hui. En attendant je vais m'occuper de ton ami, Edward._

La montagne de muscle s'avança vers moi et me regardait.

-_On va commencer par taille, poids. De là je pourrait avoir une idée de ce qu'on va faire._

Ma bête noire ! La balance. Je montais dessus sans regarder.

-_Hum..._ fut la seule chose qu'il dit en 5 minutes. _Je m'attendais à pire. Bon et bien ça ne devrait pas être dur, du moins si tu t'investis. Est ce que tu pourrais venir une heure tout les jours ?_

_-Oui. Je pense oui._

_-Très bien, tu nous faciliterais le boulot. Je te propose une heure de musculation tous les jours et les résultats sont définitivement visibles dans 4 semaines._

_-Dans 4 semaines j'aurais l'air d'autre chose qu'une crevette ?_

_-Exactement ! Sauf le dimanche. Mais je compte sur toi pour faire un petit footing et une série de pompes._

_-ça marche !_ Dis je en souriant.

-_On va commencer par une petite séance aujourd'hui. Histoire que tu te familiarises avec toutes les machines que tu vas être amené à utiliser dans les prochaines semaines. Je ferais un programme pour demain pour savoir ce qu'on travaillera et quel jour._

Je le suivais pour atteindre la première machine.

-_Celle ci va t'aider à te muscler les jambes. Elle agira un peu sur tes abdos aussi. Allez en piste. On va faire un premier essai._

C'était pas simple, je n'avais jamais approcher de fonte. Il me fit faire une série de 20 poussées à plusieurs poids différents. J'avais les jambes en miettes.

Pendant une heure j'avais fait le tour de toute les machines possibles. J'avais les muscles endoloris et j'étais crevé. Il était presque 22h. Ma mère allait sûrement me tuer de rentrer si tard un jour de semaine.

Bella m'attendait à côté de la voiture et me souriait.

-_Alors ? La séance._

_-C'était bien. Jeff pense que si je viens 1h par jour, dans 4 semaines, je devrais... ressembler à quelque chose._

_-Vivement dans 1 mois alors !_ Dit elle en souriant.

-_Je te ramène ?_ Dis je en démarrant ma voiture.

Elle acquiesça. Tout le monde savait où vivait le shérif et sa famille. Une fois devant chez elle, je m'arrêtais et allais lui ouvrir la portière. Je pris sa main pour l'aider à sortir. Elle me remercia d'un signe de tête. On restait là à se regarder sans rien dire.

-_Merci pour tout Bella. Enfin tu sais..._

_-Je le fais parce que ça me fait plaisir Edward. Tu mérites tout ça. Bonne nuit._

D'un élan que je ne me connaissais pas, je lui embrassais la joue.

_-Bonne nuit à toi aussi._

J'allais pour remonter dans ma voiture et Bella partait vers l'entrée de sa maison.

_-On mange ensemble demain midi ?_ Cria-t-elle

_-Oui d'accord,_ lui répondis je en souriant.

Je remontais dans ma voiture et partis peu de temps après. J'allais devoir affronter la colère de ma mère.

_**POV Bella:**_

Je fermais la porte d'entrée derrière moi et me touchais la joue. Il l'avait embrassé. Jusque là je pensais juste que je serais une bonne amie pour lui, que je l'aiderais à devenir celui qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais ressentir plus pour lui.

Sous ses lunettes, il y avait un garçon intéressant. Sous ces cheveux en bataille, il y avait un homme intelligent. Dans ses yeux, il y avait un homme romantique.

Edward était tellement plus que l'intello du lycée. Personne ne prenait la peine de le connaître.

La fille dont il était amoureux devrait s'en vouloir à mort de ne pas voir à quel point il l'aimait. C'était une idiote...

-_Oh tu es rentré ma belle !_ S'écria ma mère. _Qui était le garçon qui t'a ramené ?_

_-Edward Cullen. Tu sais le fils du médecin._

_-Ah oui ! Ça va ma belle ? Tu as l'air chamboulé..._

je devais avoir les yeux qui brillaient parce que je sentais les larmes venir après ma ressente révélation. Je tombais amoureuse... inévitablement amoureuse. Edward Cullen avait retourné mon cœur. Finalement le changement n'était pas que pour lui. Je voulais faire de lui mon homme parfait.

-_je crois que je tombe amoureuse maman..._

_-Oh ma chérie ! Viens dans mes bras._

Je m'effondrais dans les bras de ma mère. Elle caressait mon dos pour me réconforter. Je pouvais tout dire à ma mère.

-_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_ Dis je en essuyant mes yeux. _Je l'aide à changer mais il aimera toujours cette autre fille. Il veut aller la voir quand on aura fini de le changer..._

_-Qui est ce ?_

_-Je sais pas... Il ne me l'a pas dit. Maman je veux pas souffrir._

_-Continue de l'aider mon ange. Je suis sûr qu'il se rendra compte de tes sentiments et il les partagera._

_-C'est pas comme pour toi et papa, maman..._

_-Je te souhaite de connaître la même chose ma chérie. Allez, va te coucher._

J'essuyais mes dernières larmes et montais dans ma chambre. J'enfilais rapidement mon pyjama et me mis au lit.

-_ça allait Bella ?_ Entendis je mon père demander à ma mère.

-_Notre petite puce est amoureuse,_ dit ma mère. J'étais persuadé qu'elle souriait.

J'entendis mon père souffler. Il avait toujours eu du mal à me voir grandir. Mais je l'aimais mon papa.

_**POV Edward :**_

J'avais beau avoir fait très discret, ma mère était dans le hall d'entrée, les bras croisés à m'attendre.

_-C'est ça que tu appelles rentrer tôt Edward Anthony Cullen ?_ Dit elle froidement.

-_Maman, je suis désolé, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu..._

_-Je te fais confiance Edward. Je n'ai jamais eu à te brider comme ton frère et tu joues de cette confiance._

_-Maman ! Je suis en train de changer ! Je me supporte plus physiquement. Je suis laid. Maman j'en ai marre de subir les moqueries des gens ! On m'aide à devenir celui que je veux être._

_-Des moqueries ? Mais tu n'en jamais rien dit !? Et comment ça changer ? Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?!_ S'écria-t-elle.

-_Oui Maman des moqueries tous les jours ! Des rumeurs ! J'en vois de toutes les couleurs maman ! Je suis moche soyons honnête ! Je ne suis pas Emmett. Mais Bella elle croit en moi, elle veut m'aider. Elle m'a emmené voir sa dermato et son coach sportif aujourd'hui. Dans 2 semaines, je ne ressemblerais plus à une calculette, dans 4 semaines, je ne serais plus un gringalet. Maman j'ai envie de ce changement._

Ma mère ne savait plus quoi répondre. Jamais je ne m'étais plaint de mon physique ou quoi. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps.

-_Carlisle ?_ Appela ma mère.

-_Laisse le faire Esmé... il en a besoin pour se sentir à l'aise._

_Ma mère semblait sceptique._

-_J'imagine que je vais appeler le dentiste demain... il est temps qu'on change ton appareil mon poussin._

Cette petite phrase me fit sourire. Cela signifie que ma mère voulait m'aider aussi. J'avançais vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

-_Allez va te coucher mon fils, me dit mon père._

J'étreignais mon père et partis me coucher. Finalement cette journée ne serait peut être pas aussi pourri que je croyais.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. (PS: pour information, il devrait arriver aux alentours de mercredi, samedi maximum)  
**


	3. Une toute nouvelle journée ou presque

**Bonjour à tous!  
**

**Et pile dans les temps pourtant hier j'avais pensé à repousser la publication à demain. Je comptais pas avoir une poussée d'inspiration ce matin ^^.  
**

**Merci pour les nouvelles mises en alertes et en favoris, ça me fait super plaisir. Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que ça vous ai plu.  
**

**Voyant le succés qu'à rencontrer la fiction sur 2 chapitres, j'ai pris deux décisions (si vous m'avez sur Facebook vous savez déjà ^^). Premièrement, sachez qu'avant de décider comment se passerait vraiment cette fiction, mon esprit avait dérivé vers d'autres options. J'avais jusque là garder tout ça pour moi. Cependant, j'ai décidé de vous les publier sous forme d'OS quand Sous Tes lunettes sera terminée (je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous spoiler ^^). Deuxièmement, je peux concevoir que la visualisation de comment est Bella, comment est Edward? Comment Edward sera? Quelle tête a cette robe ou celle ci? Du coup j'ai décidé de vous créer une sorte de site référence. Vous pourrez y trouver des liens utiles, des fiches personnages, des galeries photos, les dates des prochaines publications entre autre. Je vous laisse admirer ça en suivant le lien qui suit (enlevez les espaces :))  
**

**http / / . sous tes lunettes . blogspot . fr  
**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise et que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui aussi.  
**

**Bonne lecture et à samedi prochain!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre**_** 3 : POV Edward**_

La nuit avait été bonne, meilleure que toutes celles que j'avais pu passé ces dernières années. Mes rêves avaient été peuplé de Bella (comme si personne n'avait deviné) et quand je m'étais réveillé ce matin là, j'étais bien, je me sentais reposé. Pire même, j'avais presque envie d'aller au lycée, du moins juste pour avoir la chance de la revoir, de lui reparler.

Ma mère semblait avoir capté ma bonne humeur elle aussi, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je me levais en traînant des pieds, de mauvaise humeur. Ça l'avait surprise. Je mangeais mon petit déjeuner en sifflant, j'ai remonté les escaliers en chantonnant pour aller prendre mon sac et partir en cours.

Quand je suis arrivé sur le parking, Bella m'attendait près du muret qui longeait la ligne de placement pour les voitures. Écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, elle semblait dans la lune. Je me garais près d'elle, sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeais dans sa direction.

Pris d'un élan de courage, je tendais la main pour replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux qui virevoltait devant son visage. En la voyant, elle releva la tête et me souris. Elle retira ses écouteurs et me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale.

-_Bonjour Edward. Comment ça va aujourd'hui? _Dit elle en souriant.

-_Salut... _

Salut ? Franchement c'est tout ce que j'avais pu sortir ! Cullen tu crains !

-_Euh... ça va merci. Et toi ?_

_-ça va... j'avais pas vraiment envie de venir aujourd'hui mais bon... j'imagine que c'est comme tous les jours, _dit elle en souriant à nouveau.

Ah ce sourire ! Deuxième élan de courage. Je passais mon bras autour d'elle et nous nous dirigions vers le hall du lycée. Je savais qu'elle avait histoire américaine à cette heure et que je devais aller à mon cours d'arithmétique. Je la laissais rejoindre ces amis et partis vers mon cours avant qu'elle m'interpelle.

_-Eh Cullen ! _Dit-elle d'une voix foutrement sexy._ N'oublie pas, on mange ensemble à midi !_

Je souriais et acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête en m'éloignant pour aller en cours.

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Aider Edward me permettait de passer du temps avec lui, d'apprendre à le connaître. Et chaque conversation avec lui était un moment unique. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur lui. Notamment il avait un frère (en fait je savais déjà, sa photo traine dans pas mal d'anciennes photos du lycée). Mais ce que j'avais appris surtout c'est que ce frère, il l'enviait. Emmett avait été la star du lycée depuis le jour où il y avait posé les pieds contrairement à Edward qui n'avait cessé d'être humilié. Edward avait beaucoup disserté sur le fait qu'il aimerait avoir cette popularité. Ça voudrait dire que les gens ne le détestent plus.

J'avais aussi appris que ces parents étaient marié depuis plus de 25 ans et qu'en matière de couple, c'était probablement sa meilleure référence. J'ai su que pendant des années, il avait un chien Jake, qu'il avait adoré.

Je pourrais en énumérer des tonnes et des tonnes sur ce que j'avais appris.

Je rejoignais mes amies qui m'attendaient, regardant Edward d'un air dédaigneux. Comme d'habitude...

_-toujours dans la charité Bella ? _Me lança Jessica.

A vrai dire je lui en voulais toujours pour la dernière humiliation d'Edward. Il vivait un enfer en parti à cause d'elle et de son babouin de petit ami.

-_Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître Jessica. Edward est vraiment un gentil garçon, très intéressant._

_-Désolé Bells mais les cheveux gras, la gueule de conteneur et la chemise de bûcheron transpirant ne m'inspire absolument pas._

_-T'es dur avec lui..._ dis je peiné.

Edward ne méritait pas qu'on l'insulte comme ça. Je reprenais mon sac pour aller à mon cours d'histoire.

_-On se voit plus tard..._

_-Attend Bella ! _Cria-t-elle. Elle arrivait à ma hauteur. _T'es bizarre depuis hier ! T'avais jamais défendu Cullen et là bam tu commences. Tu supportes plus les critiques. Où est ma meilleure amie !?_

_-J'ai réussi là où toi et les autres ont échoué Jess. J'ai grandi dans ma tête. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais me rapprocher d'Edward. Personne n'a jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à le connaître. Tout le monde le critique toujours pour sa façon de s'habiller. Êtes vous tous aussi superficiel ? Edward n'a pas peut être l'air d'un top modèle mais au moins il est intelligent, il est gentil._

Après cette déclaration, je partis, les yeux brillants, en direction de mon cours.

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

La matinée avait été longue, j'avais hâte de retrouver Bella au réfectoire pour que nous discutions encore. Que j'apprenne encore des choses sur elle, autant qu'elle en apprenait sur moi.

Mon cours de Biologie venait juste de se terminer. Newton m'avait encore balancé tout un tas de remarques. Pour changer...

Mon chemin dans le couloir fut sans embûche et je rejoignais le réfectoire. J'allais prendre un sandwich avec une bouteille d'eau avant de me poster à ma table habituelle au fond en attendant Bella.

Je n'ai pas eu pas à attendre longtemps quand elle arriva enfin. Elle semblait triste, les yeux un peu rougis. Ces « amis » semblaient rire en la voyant, Jessica plus que les autres. Elle prit un peu à manger avant de se diriger vers moi.

_-Alors Bella, on défend Cullen maintenant ?!_ Cria Mike Newton sous les gloussements de Tanya, Lauren et Jessica. _Tu ne manges même plus avec nous ! Ça me tue Bella !_

Elle marcha plus vite vers moi en serrant son déjeuner contre elle. Elle semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Mike se tourna vers moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_-Je te présente ta pétasse Cullen ! _

Ok il allait trop loin. Je marchais en direction de Bella, pour la mener à ma table. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende les rires de cette bande de décérébrés. Je n'étais pas du genre violent, je n'avais même jamais fait ça. Mais j'avais regardé beaucoup de films d'action pour savoir comment on collait un poing dans la gueule de quelqu'un. Je laissais Bella quelques minutes avant de marcher avec hâte vers Newton qui marchait lui aussi vers moi et de lui décoller ma plus belle droite dans la figure. Il vacilla après de tomber le cul par terre.

_-ça c'est pour avoir insulter Bella._

Sans un mot je repartis vers Bella, repassai mon bras autour de sa taille et la menais vers la table où je m'étais assis plus tôt. Elle tremblotait un peu, mais je fus malheureux de voir que c'était parce qu'elle était en larmes. Je la pris contre moi en la berçant. Elle ne devrait pas subir ça alors que c'est ma faute. Ses mains s'accrochaient à ma chemise et elle se rapprochait de moi.

_-Je suis désolé que tu sois leur nouvelle cible à cause de moi Bella... _lui murmurais-je.

_-Tu n'y es pour rien Edward... ils n'acceptent juste pas que je t'accepte_, dit elle en essuyant ces yeux avec soin pour ne pas défaire son maquillage. _Moi je t'accepte parce que j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi, j'ai appris à te connaître et j'adore ça._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures alors..._

_-ça fait juste mal quand vos soit-disant amis vous rejettent sous prétexte que vos fréquentations ne sont pas à leur goût... _dit elle en baissant la tête.

Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait... enfin presque je n'avais jamais eu vraiment d'amis. À part peut être Alice en primaire mais elle avait déménagé quand nous avions 7 ans en Australie et je ne l'avais jamais revu et je n'avais jamais eu de nouvelles depuis. Donc quelques parts je savais ce qu'elle vivait.

Ne voulant pas m'apitoyer sur notre sort plus longtemps, je changeais de sujet.

-_ça a été tes cours ce matin ?_

Elle souriait à nouveau, c'est comme ça que j'aimais la voir. Souriante et heureuse.

_-L'histoire c'était bien, _je savais à quelle point elle aimait l'histoire, _mais la physique c'était horrible. Pourquoi les scientifiques ne peuvent pas penser comme des vrais personnes. Ce qu'ils disent n'a aucun sens !_

Pour moi la physique avait un sens, j'aimais ce domaine. J'avais même envisager de poursuivre mes études là dedans avant de finalement me décider à choisir la médecine, au grand bonheur de mon père. Mais c'était Bella. Elle avait un esprit littéraire, elle aimait les lettres et l'histoire. Alors sa remarque me faisait sourire.

_-Tu n'as pas l'esprit scientifique Bella, _dis je en souriant.

_-Je ne peux pas te contredire, _répondit elle en sirotant son soda tout en fixant la table où se trouvait ses « amis ». _Regarde les... ils font vraiment pitié..._

_-Tu devrais... pas t'en faire pour eux. Ce ne sont pas de vrais amis, si ils te rejettent à la moindre occasion._

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Je savais que le comportement des autres la peinaient mais elle ne devait pas se mettre la rate au court bouillon juste pour ça. J'espérais ne pas aller trop loin en passant ma main sur sa joue pour effacer la dernière larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Elle prit ma main et la garda dans la sienne pendant quelques minutes.

_-T'es vraiment un ami en or Edward... sache le._

Oui... dans ce corps là, je ne serais jamais plus que son ami. Pourtant j'avais bon espoir de devenir plus que ça dans quelques semaines. J'avais bon espoir de devenir son petit ami, celui à qui elle enverrait des SMS le soir pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Celui qui compterait pour elle autant qu'elle compte pour moi.

La pause déjeuner prit rapidement fin et elle comme moi allions devoir repartir pour nos cours de l'après midi. Mike ne l'avait pas ramené depuis que je lui envoyais mon point dans la figure.

Bella avait cours d'anglais avec M. Berty et moi j'avais histoire maintenant. Nos chemins se séparaient pour le moment.

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Ma matinée avait été un enfer. J'avais entendu les gens parlaient sur mon passage, se demandant pourquoi tout à coup, j'étais amie avec Edward, pourquoi je l'avais défendu.

Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient pas que leur comportement envers lui était complètement injustifié ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, il avait toujours encaissé les insultes qu'on lui envoyaient en pleine figure. Il ne s'était même jamais plaint des nombreuses « blagues » qui lui étaient destinées.

Dans ce lycée il y en aurait tellement qu'on pourrait faire chier pour les mauvaises choses qu'ils avaient fait mais j'avais conscience qu'il y était plus simple de s'attaquer aux plus faibles, ce qui ne répliquait pas.

Je passais par mon casier pour déposer mes affaires de la matinée et prendre mes cours pour aller en anglais cet aprés midi.

Quand j'y arrivais des gens étaient attroupé et rigolais. Je me précipitais croyant à une nouvelle blague contre Edward. Au niveau des casiers, les gens commencèrent à me fixer et continuaient de rigoler.

Mon casier était recouvert d'insulte. Mes joues virèrent au rouge, les larmes dévalaient à nouveau mes joues.

Et ils continuaient de rire.

Si fort.

Je me serais cru dans ces films quand on se moque du personnage principal et que les rires deviennent aussi assourdissants qu'on dirait les pantins dans les boites.

_-Et en plus vous vous croyez drôle, _dis je d'une voix sans émotion. _Bravo l'intelligence._

Je pris mes affaires, claquais la porte de mon casier et me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur. Edward n'avait peut être jamais eu le courage d'y aller pour toutes les crasses qu'on lui avait faites mais moi je ne laisserais pas passer ça.

Je frappais et entrais.

_-Mademoiselle Swan que me vaut votre visite ?_

_-On a tagué mon casier monsieur le directeur._

_-Oh, je vous écoute._

Je m'assis et commençai à lui raconter l'histoire.

-_Hier des élèves s'acharnaient encore sur Edward Cullen, qui subit ça depuis la 6ème. Je l'ai défendu lors d'une énième humiliation. Quand j'allais pour prendre mes affaires pour les cours de cet après midi, j'ai vu __mon casier tagué de grossièreté._

_-Une idée de qui peut être à l'origine de ce vandalisme ?_

_-Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tanya et Irina Denali. Entre autre..._

_-Très bien je convoquerais ces jeunes gens dans la semaine pour les interroger. Je vous tiens au courant, Mademoiselle Swan._

_-Merci monsieur._

Je sortais de son bureau pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Je serrais mes livres contre moi. Une fois arrivée dans le réfectoire, je pris mon repas et rejoignis Edward qui se trouvait à la table du fond.

_-Alors Bella, on défend Cullen maintenant ?!_ Cria Mike Newton sous les gloussements de Tanya, Lauren et Jessica. _Tu ne manges même plus avec nous ! Ça me tue Bella !_ Hurlait Mike.

Je marchais plus vite vers Edward, serrant mon déjeuner contre moi, les larmes menaçant de dévaler à nouveau mes joues.

Sans regarder derrière j'entendais Mike crier.

_-Je te présente ta pétasse Cullen ! _

Je voyais Edward marcher dans ma direction, pour m'emmener à sa table. Puis tout à coup il me lâcha pendant quelques minutes. Il partit en direction de Mike qui s'était levé pour faire le fier. Je me retournais et tout ce que j'eus le temps de voir c'est Edward en train de frapper Mike.

_-ça c'est pour avoir insulter Bella, _sont les seules paroles qu'il prononça ensuite.

Puis il revint vers moi, passa son bras autour de ma taille et me mena à sa table. Je tremblais, je crois qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un bon jour. Les larmes avaient fini par refaire leur apparition. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berçait comme pour me rassurer. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_-Je suis désolé que tu sois leur nouvelle cible à cause de moi Bella... _lui murmura-t-il.

_-Tu n'y es pour rien Edward... ils n'acceptent juste pas que je t'accepte_, dis je en tentant de sauver le peu de maquillage qui me restait. _Moi je t'accepte parce que j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi, j'ai appris à te connaître et j'adore ça._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures alors..._

_-ça fait juste mal quand vos soit-disant amis vous rejettent sous prétexte que vos fréquentations ne sont pas à leur goût... _dis-je en baissant la tête.

Il paraissait réfléchir. Beaucoup. Puis il changea de sujet.

-_ça a été tes cours ce matin ?_

Je souriais. Il était vraiment en train de me demander comme ma journée avait commencé. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de l'incident au casier. Il ne devait pas savoir.

_-L'histoire c'était bien, mais la physique c'était horrible. Pourquoi les scientifiques ne peuvent pas penser comme des vrais personnes. Ce qu'ils disent n'a aucun sens !_

Il souriait. Il adorait la physique ou toutes sortes de matières scientifiques. Moi j'étais la littéraire du duo.

_-Tu n'as pas l'esprit scientifique Bella, _dit-il en souriant.

_-Je ne peux pas te contredire, _répondis-je en sirotant mon soda tout en fixant la table où se trouvait mes « amis ». _Regarde les... ils font vraiment pitié..._

_-Tu devrais... pas t'en faire pour eux. Ce ne sont pas de vrais amis, si ils te rejettent à la moindre occasion._

Je relavais la tête vers lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. C'était mes amis... je me faisais peut être trop de soucis à ce propos... je ne sais pas.

Je sentis une main caressait ma joue. Je pris sa main dans les miennes et la gardais un moment comme ça.

_-T'es vraiment un ami en or Edward... sache le._

J'aurais espéré pouvoir être plus mais il y a cette fille dont il était amoureux et je ne savais toujours pas qui c'était. Je savais qu'il l'aimait alors que moi je n'étais que la bonne copine qui allait l'aider à changer de look.

La pause déjeuner prit fin et nous allions chacun vers nos cours respectif. J'embrassais sa joue et partis vers la classe où j'avais mon cours d'anglais.

Cette journée n'était pas la meilleure, ça c'était sûr.

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt :)  
**


	4. Un sourire ravageur

**Nous sommes Samedi, jour de nouveau chapitre!**_  
_

**Merci à toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et à toutes celles qui m'ont demandé si elles pouvaient frappé Mike? allez y ^^.  
**

**Petite mise à jour, si vous avez lu sur mon compte facebook, vous savez que cette fiction ne comptera qu'une dizaine de chapitres. Néanmoins, sachez que je prévois déjà quelques outtakes, car avant que cette fiction soit telle qu'elle est j'avais d'autres idées. donc comptez ça. Plus! Je pense faire une suite qui suivra presque immédiatement la fin de celle ci.  
**

**bref pensez également aller vous replonger dans l'univers des premiers chapitres avec les playlists en ligne sur le site! Celles des chapitre 3 et 4 arriveront dans le week end.  
**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre**** 4 : Un sourire ravageur (POV Edward)**_

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis notre premier déjeuner au réfectoire. Bella n'était plus harcelé par Mike et les autres et en fait j'ai vite découvert pourquoi : Ils avaient été exclu pendant 2 semaine chacun pour vandalisme sur casier et harcèlement sur un élève.

À vrai dire c'est aussi comme ça que j'avais découvert que Bella n'avait pas dit tout ce qui s'était passé avant notre pseudo rendez vous à la cafét'. Et en plus j'avais assez mal pris la découverte.

_**Flash Back**_

Bella arriva vers moi, sautillante. Qui sautiller quand il sortait du bureau du proviseur ? Elle arriva vers moi souriante.

_-Mike et les autres sont viré pour deux semaines à compter de demain !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Vandalisme sur mon casier et harcèlement sur toi. Et encore ils ont évité de prés l'expulsion définitive._

_-Vandalisme sur ton casier et harcèlement sur moi ? Bella je n'ai jamais rien dit de ce qu'il me faisait au directeur et... ton casier a été vandaliser ?!_

_-Je..._

_-Quand ?_

_-Le jour où on devait se retrouver au réfectoire et que tu as collé une droite à Mike..._

_-Pourquoi t'as fait ça Bella ?_ Demandais-je gêné en colère même.

-_Edward t'as peut être aucun problème à être harceler depuis 6 ans. Tu n'as peut être jamais eu le cran d'aller te plaindre au proviseur mais moi je suis pas du genre à me laisser emmerder. Ils ont voulu essayer une fois, je sais qu'ils recommenceront pas parce qu'à CHAQUE fois, j'irais voir Mr Green._

_-Bella, tu penses pas ce que tu dis... _

J'espérais qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle venait ouvertement de me traiter d'incapable, elle insinuait que je n'avais pas le cran d'aller me plaindre. Elle me prenait pour un faible.

J'étais blessé. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me croyait comme ça.

_-j'ai compris Bella..._

Et je repartais. Je marchais vite, de peur de la voir et que mes résolutions sont complètement obsolètes. Finalement elle était pire que les autres. Elle me critiquait en silence.

_-Edward arrête de fuir, _hurla-t-elle au milieu du couloir.

Je me retournais pour finalement lui faire face.

_-Dit celle qui vient de me balancer à la figure que je n'avais pas les couilles d'aller me plaindre. Mais je suis comme ça ! J'encaisse en silence parce que j'ai pas pour habitude de me plaindre en permanence._

_-Et tu laisses les autres de marcher dessus alors que tu vois avec un bon moyen de pression tu aurais été tranquille !_ Dit elle en criant et je voyais la colère irradiée ces yeux.

_-Désolé de ne pas être dans tes standards Bella. Tu aurais du savoir que j'étais du genre mauviette._

Et je repartis sans même me retourner. J'étais trop blessé par ses mots. C'est bien la première fois que Bella Swan aura réussi à me décevoir.

Je devais arrêter d'idolâtrer les gens alors que je ne les connais pas. Ça m'éviterait toute cette souffrance maintenant.

_-J'ai jamais dit ça Edward ! _L'entendis-je hurler dans mon dos.

Sa voix s'évanouit dans l'air pour laisser place à un sanglot. Elle m'avait blessé mais moi aussi. Le seul hic c'est que cette fois je me laisserais pas faire. Aussi fort que j'aime Bella, je voulais aussi qu'elle paye d'avoir penser ça de moi.

Finalement j'étais peut être aussi en train de changer dans mon comportement.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

La mascarade avait durer deux jours. Mais pendant deux jours j'avais souffert de voir Bella à deux doigts de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Et puis elle me manquait. Sa vivacité, son amitié, sa présence. Elle me manquait à un tel point que je ne savais même pas que c'était de possible de vouloir quelqu'un à ces côtés aussi fortement.

Et puis un midi j'étais assis à ma table à la cafétéria à l'écart de tous comme à mon habitude, j'avais l'angle parfait pour observer Bella qui était seule à l'autre bout de la salle, elle s'est levé d'un coup et est venu me voir, elle a fait claquer son plateau sur la table, laissé tomber lascivement son sac à terre et s'est posté devant moi.

Elle m'a jaugé du regard pendant quelques minutes et a fini pour me décrocher un mot.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux jours. C'est ma faute si on s'est engueulé et... bon je ne supporte pas de ne plus te parler. J'adore traîner avec toi et les discussions sans queue ni tête sur lesquelles on débat. Tu me manques Edward. Mon ami me manque._

Elle avait balancé ça comme ça sans prévenir. Ses yeux reflétaient tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et je ne pus que la croire. De un Bella ne sait pas mentir, même un chien prétend mieux qu'elle et de deux, ses yeux étaient devenu mon roman favori. J'en connaissais chaque page, chaque ligne, chaque mot. Je pourrais même vous dire où se trouve la ponctuation.

Alors sans trop réfléchir, comme ça m'arrivait souvent avec elle, je me suis levé, j'ai contourné la table, elle s'est levé à ce moment, et on s'est serré dans les bras.

Cette étreinte avait eu un effet vivifiant. Un sourire avait instantanément pris place sur mes lèvres et sa chaleur me rappelait nos meilleurs moments. Ses bras frêles me serrèrent encore plus contre elle, comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de toute ma personne après deux jours de privation.

Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle se comportait avec moi comme elle le ferait avec son petit ami et en même temps je savais au fond de moi que je ne lui plaisais pas. Elle me l'avait à plusieurs reprises. Je suis un bon _**ami**_.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Et ma transformation avait repris son cours. Jogging le matin très tôt, pompes, lycée, salle de sport pendant 2h et je rentrais chez moi. J'étais devenu plus carré. La différence était encore faible mais ça se voyait de mieux en mieux.

Je ne sais pas si Bella l'avait noté. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Peut être que c'était que moi finalement qui voyait un changement... je devrais poser la question à Jeff la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

Ma mère avait réussi à obtenir un rendez vous avec mon orthodontiste pour aujourd'hui. J'espérais qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour me débarrasser de mon sourire métallique. J'aurais espérer qu'en 6 ans pendant lesquels j'avais eu droit à tous les appareils pour la rééducation dentaire qui existaient sur terre de la cage à langue en passant par les élastiques. L'appareil à porter la nuit. Tout. J'avais tout eu dans ma bouche.

Je ne savais à quoi devrait ressembler mes dents pour signer l'arrêt définitif de la torture mais pour ce que je voyais dans le miroir, ce que j'avais sous mes couches métalliques n'avait pas l'air si mal.

J'avais également reçu un appel de la dermatologue. Elle voulait aussi me revoir pour voir comment se comporter ma peau.

Là aussi j'avais vu des progrès. Le traitement qu'elle m'avait donné était efface (ou alors j'avais une peau réceptive, peut être même les deux.). Mes boutons disparaissaient petit à petit, ma peau avait l'air plus clean, j'avais meilleure mine incontestablement.

Ça ma mère l'avait remarqué. Un soir j'étais dans ma salle de bain en train de me nettoyer la peau et de prendre mes compléments quand me mère avait frappé.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Bonsoir mon poussin. Ça a été ta journée ?_

_-Oui ça a été. Depuis que Mike et les autres ont été expulsé pour la semaine, je n'ai pas à me plaindre._

_-Ces enfants mal éduqués n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent mon chéri. Oh dis voir, on dirait que ça s'arrange ta peau._

_-Oui je crois que je vais enfin ressembler à quelque chose, _dis je en souriant.

_-Tu as toujours été très beau mon poussin._

Mais elle devait dire ça. C'était ma mère. Il était normal qu'elle m'aime quelque soit mon apparence physique.

_-T'es ma mère c'est normal. Mais soyons objectif. Les dents en vrac, la crevette academy et les yeux de bigorneaux, c'est pas le summum du glamour._

_-Tu sais j'aime bien Bella... _lâche-t-elle d'un coup.

_-Ah bon ? Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle vient, tu as l'air... froide, distante._

Elle soupirait et passait sa main sur ma joue fraîchement nettoyé.

_-Au début je pensais qu'elle voulait se moquer de toi, qu'elle voulait te changer en un de ses stéréotypes. Je pensais qu'elle te forçait à devenir un autre. Et puis j'ai appris à la connaître. J'ai aussi compris que tu souffrais énormément de ton apparence. Mais elle reste la fille qui m'enlève mon bébé tu sais. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça._

_-Maman on est juste ami. Elle ne t'enlève pas ton bébé. _

_-C'est ce qu'elle prétend alors... elle a beau prétendre ne vouloir être que ton amie mais je vous ai vu ensemble. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup et je ne parle pas d'amitié. Je pense qu'elle est amoureuse de toi._

_-Me fais pas de faux espoirs maman._

_-Ouvre les yeux mon ange et tu verras._

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa un baiser sur ma joue.

_-Bonne nuit mon chéri, à demain._

_-Bonne nuit maman._

_**Fin du flash Back**_

Et elle était reparti comme ça. Me laissant avec ses découvertes. Bella serait amoureuse de moi ? Non je n'y croyais pas. Bella et moi nous étions ami. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais que son ami. Je n'entrais dans son standard concernant les petits amis.

Mais pour la journée qui se profilait, le dentiste, la dermatologue, j'avais décidé de l'appeler pour la prévenir d'une part, on avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter de rendez vous dans la semaine. mais aussi pour savoir si elle serait d'accord pour m'accompagner. Après tout elle était à l'origine de mon changement. Elle m'accompagnait à chaque étape comme un sorte de sponsor en fait. Alors ça me semblait juste.

Je pris mon portable et composais son numéro.

_-Allô ?_

_-Bella c'est Edward._

_-Oh salut Edward, ça va ?_

_-Bien merci. Je voulais te demander... j'ai rendez vous chez mon dentiste cet après midi et je me demandais si tu étais d'accord pour m'accompagner._

_-Ta maman ne t'accompagne pas ?_

_-Si mais... enfin j'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes. Tu sais tu as toujours été là depuis le début de mon changement._

_-D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi pour y aller?_

_-Oui. Nous partons à 15h00, j'ai rendez vous à 15h30._

_-Et n'oublie pas on doit être à 17h30 chez la dermato._

_-Je n'oublis pas. A tout à l'heure et merci._

_-De rien, à tout à l'heure._

Je raccrochais. Finalement ce n'était pas si dur de téléphoner à Bella. Je redescendais les escaliers et rejoignait ma mère dans la cuisine.

_-Bella sera là, _déclarais je.

_-Je suis contente que tu te sois fait une amie. Dis donc tu es plus carré mon poussin._

_-On dirait que mes séances de musculation commencent à faire effet..._

_-Et ta peau va de mieux en mieux aussi. C'est aujourd'hui aussi le rendez vous avec ta dermato ?_

_-Oui à 17h30._

Ma mère me sourit puis repartit à ce qu'elle faisait. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets du bar et la regardait faire.

À midi, nous mangions en tête à tête. Mon père travaillait aujourd'hui et ne serait parmi nous que ce soir. L'hôpital semblait assez bondé en ce moment entre les chirurgie généralement pratiqué, les accidents...

Vers 15h, j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Je me précipitais pour ouvrir et je découvris Bella Comme à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, elle me servait son plus beau sourire. Elle devait savoir qu'il me plaisait plus que tout, parce qu'elle le sortait à chaque fois. Elle m'étreignit quelques secondes et je la faisais entrer. Ma mère, qui passait dans l'entrée à ce moment là, la salua.

_-Bonjour Bella !_ En faisant claquer deux grosses bises sur chacune de ces joues.

_-Bonjour Mme Cullen. Comment allez vous ?_ Dit-elle très poliment, toujours avec le sourire.

_-Très bien ma chérie. Bon je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille. En voiture les enfants._

Nous montions dans la voiture et nous primes la route pour la ville. Forks n'était pas ce que l'on appelle une grande métropole, nous avions quelques magasins, uniquement de quoi subvenir à ces besoins, petit supermarché, pharmacie, boulangerie entre autre. Mais nous avions la chance d'avoir quelques médecins et spécialistes de qualité. Ce qui était rare bien sûr et la plupart du temps, il fallait au moins pousser jusqu'à Port Angeles pour avoir un semblant de commerce et surtout un système de santé correcte.

La route jusqu'au cabinet du dentiste parut longue bien sûr. Comme à chaque fois que je devais m'y rendre. Ma mère se gara sur le parking réservé aux patients et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du cabinet qui se situé au 1er étage d'un petit immeuble. La salle d'attente était aussi déserte que le désert de Gobi.

La secrétaire calée dans un coin, nous salua.

_-Oh bonjour Madame Cullen ! Edward ! Tu viens pour ton appareil je suis sûr._

Je lui souris poliment.

_-Le docteur ne devrait plus tarder à vous recevoir,_ nous assura-t-elle.

Nous primes place dans les sièges prévu à cet effet et attendions. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur nous accueillit dans son bureau. Une rapide poignée de main et nous entrions dans son bureau. Nous asseyons dans les sièges en face du bureau.

_-Alors Edward qu'est ce qui t'amène mon grand ?_

_-Je... _et voilà je n'arrivais plus à décrocher un mot.

Ma mère, voyant mon inconfort pris le relais.

_-Edward est en train de changer son apparence pour être plus à l'aise dans son corps et son appareil est encombrant. Nous sommes venu pour voir ce qu'il était possible de faire. Si on pouvait lui en mettre un plus discret ou bien carrément retirer celui ci._

_-D'accord je cerne le problème. Ce qu'on va faire c'est que je vais te faire passer une radio très rapidement pour déterminer où nous en sommes précisément dans le réa-lignage de ta dentition. Ensemble je pourrais savoir quelles sont les options qui s'offrent nous. Prends place sur la chaise d'auscultation et nous commencerons. _

Me voilà la bouche grande ouverte devant la fille qui me fait craquer. On a connu beaucoup plus sexy...

La radio passa rapidement, j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis le temps. Une fois le tirage donné, je le vis l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Puis il revint vers moi.

_-Tout ce que je peux ire c'est que tu n'as pas subi tous ces appareils très strictes pour rien. Tes dents ont un alignement parfait. Je ne pensais que ça arriverait si tôt mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu dises au revoir à tes bagues Edward. _

Je souriais. Nom d'un dieu, je vais enfin me débarrasser du Robocop dans ma bouche !

L'opération fut douloureuse , je sentais chaque bague qu'il me retirait mais je savais aussi que c'était pour le meilleur. Bella me regardait de son fauteuil et elle souriait. Je sentais qu'elle me soutenait. Elle semblait aussi fière. La fierté de Bella n'avait pas de prix pour moi.

Encore les dernières étapes, nettoyage, rinçage. Quand tout fut fini, je passais ma langue sur mes dents. C'est la première fois que je pouvais faire ça en 6 ans (enfin du moins sans me broyer la langue avec les bagues).

Mes dents étaient parfaitement alignées. Ce n'était qu'un petit détail mais c'était déjà un changement dans mon visage.

_-Quel sourire Edward ! _Souriait mon dentiste. _Ça valait toutes ces années de traitement hein ?_

_-Oui même si ça n'a pas toujours été simple,_ lui répondis-je en souriant moi aussi. Maintenant que je n'avais plus honte de sourire.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et je me trouvais mieux. Restez à régler mon problème de lunettes, mes cheveux et mes fringues et je serais enfin prêt à dire à Bella, tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle.

_-bien je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Je te propose de revenir dans quelques semaines pour un petit contrôle de routine._

_-Merci beaucoup docteur, _répondit ma mère.

Il acquiesça. Il prit le temps de nous serrer la main à chacun et nous partions. En sortant du cabinet, j'avais ce sourire stupide sur les lèvres.

_-Tu es heureux mon poussin ?_ Me demanda ma mère.

Je fixais Bella puis je reportais mon regard sur ma mère et je hochais la tête positivement.

_-Oui c'est parfait maman._

Nous reprenions la voiture et ma mère nous conduit jusqu'au cabinet de la dermatologue. Elle se gara devant sans éteindre la voiture.

_-Je dois à Walmart faire des courses, tu m'appelles quand vous avez fini. Bella, tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ?_

_-Avec plaisir, _dit elle sans se départir de son adorable sourire.

Ma mère sourit, nous descendions de voiture et elle repartit. Nous entrions dans le bâtiment. Ces murs je les avais vu pour la premier fois il y a exactement 17 jours. La salle d'attente était toujours la même. Le médecin vint vite nous chercher.

Nous entrons dans son bureau et nous asseyons (une nouvelle fois) sur les sempiternels fauteuils en face du bureau.

_-Bien comme prévu, je vais examiner ta peau mais déjà de ce que je peux voir, ça va nettement mieux. Tu as observé la différence également ?_

_-Oui, de jour en jour, _souris-je.

_-Allez installe toi, je vais passer tout ça au peigne fin, _dit elle en souriant.

Je me levais et m'installais dans le siège d'auscultation. Elle enfila des gants. Elle passa ses mains sur ma peau, examinait chaque cm² de celle ci. Au vu de son expression je dirais que tout semblait à peu prés normal.

_-Et bien Edward, on dirait que le traitement a fait son effet. Peau impeccable. Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus. Je vais te donner à nouveau de savon. Il a l'air de t'avoir bien réussi. À utiliser le matin et le soir toujours. Ça évitera de retourner à un chantier sur ton visage, _dit elle en souriant.

J'étais content de moi. Une nouvelle victoire à ajouter à ma transformation. Quelques 45 minutes plus tard nous étions dehors. Le temps s'était adouci. On dirait que Le printemps allait finalement s'installer sur notre petite bourgade de Forks.

_-ça fait beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui,_ dit Bella.

_-ça fait aussi plaisir de les entendre, _lui répondis-je.

_-J'imagine oui. Peut être que tu devrais appeler ta maman, elle aura peut être eu le temps de finir ses commissions._

J'acquiesçais et sortais mon portable pour appeler ma mère. Conclusion : elle passait tout juste à la caisse et serait là dans 5 minutes pour nous ramener chez moi.

La route du retour chez moi se passait dans la bonne humeur. Je racontais mon rendez vous à ma mère qui semblait ravie des conclusions du médecin.

_-Je suis contente que tout se passe comme tu voulais mon chéri_, m'assura-t-elle avec son sourire de « maman ».

Une fois arrivé à la maison, ma mère nous proposa un thé. Je refusais mais Bella elle, en voulait un. On était donc dans la cuisine avec ma mère en train de discuter du lycée entre autre mais aussi de mes séances de musculation.

_-Alors quelle est la prochaine étape Edward ?_

Je me tournais vers Bella. C'était elle qui « gérait » cette partie. Je ne faisais que « subir » la transformation.

_-Je pensais que la prochaine étape ce sera tes lunettes, Edward. Changer pour des lentilles ou si tu te sens prêt, l'opération au laser..._

On avait déjà parlé de cette opération et du bénéfice que je pourrais en retirer. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi mais j'avais une trouille pas possible à l'idée de passer sur le billard.

_-Peut être... je pourrais commencer par continuer avec des lentilles et... quand je serais prêt, je passerais sur le billard._

_-C'est comme tu le sens Edward,_ me dit Bella en souriant. _Le tout est qu'on te dégage le visage en supprimant les lunettes._

_-D'accord. Va pour les lentilles alors._

_-J'appellerais le Dr Henry tout à l'heure pour prendre ton rendez vous, _dit ma mère en souriant.

J'étais content qu'elle ait fini par accepter mon vœu de changer pour avoir un meilleur aspect extérieur. Mon frère n'était pas venu depuis un sacré moment et ne m'avait donc pas encore vu... changé. J'espérais avoir compléter ma transformation d'ici à ce qu'il vienne visiter mes parents, en principe pour la remise des diplômes.

_-Bon les enfants, je vous laisse, il est temps que je prépare le dîner ! _Dit ma mère en se levant.

Bella me fit un clin d'œil. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

* * *

**Et voilà! A samedi prochain pour le prochain chapitre!**


	5. Une coupe de tombeur

_****_**Bonjour à tous! Nous sommes samedi, jour de nouveau chapitre!  
**

**Celui là n'a pas été facile à réécrire. A la base il ne faisait qu'une page et demi open office, pour finalement en devenir 6 ^^.  
**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et les follow!  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Une coupe de tombeur (POV Edward )**_

→ _Un ptit tour chez le coiffeur ça te dit ? B._

Je souriais. Cette fille savait faire son entrée (enfin en quelque sorte). Je regardais vers ma mère, qui semblait occupé avec son dîner.

Bella venait manger et elle était persuadé qu'elle devait préparer un banquet. Je reportais mon attention sur Bella et secouais la tête positivement.

Je prévenais ma mère que nous allions faire un tour. Sans vraiment l'informer quel était le but de notre sortie. Je pris les clés de ma voiture dans la coupelle de l'entrée et entraînais Bella dans le garage où était entreposé mon bijou. Ma voiture c'était un cadeau de ma grand mère pour mes 16 ans. La seule condition pour que je l'ai c'est d'obtenir mon permis. Cette petite pièce de bonheur en poche, le concessionnaire n'attendait que nous. J'en prenais soin comme d'un enfant.

J'ouvrais la porte du côté passager pour permettre à Bella de s'installer et je rejoins mon côté de la voiture pour m'installer derrière le volant.

Je démarrais et nous voilà partis... euh en fait où devions nous aller ?

_-Euh Bella ? Où veux-tu que nous allions ? _Lui demandais je hésitant.

_-Oh..._ dit elle sortant de ces pensées, _continue jusqu'à la sortie nord de la ville._

_-Prés de la zone industrielle ?_

_-Exactement,_ dit elle en souriant.

Et je m'exécutais. Le trajet dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que j'arrive à la fameuse sortie nord prés de la nouvelle zone industrielle.

La ville de Forks avait eu comme projet de monter un centre commercial qui réunirait plusieurs commerçants et prestataires. Malheureusement pour eux, la ville était essentiellement peuplé de personnes âgées, qui n'étaient plus en mesure de conduire une voiture et comme nous ne disposions d'aucun service de transport en commun qui déservait l'extérieur du centre ville, et bien le « super » commercial était à l'image de la ville qui l'abritait, c'est à dire plus très actif. Encore fut-il qu'il ait été un jour. Cependant ça n'empêchait pas les commerçants de continuer à faire du business ici. Je n'y étais personnellement jamais allé, préférant largement les grands espaces de ventes qu'offrait la petite ville portuaire de Port Angeles. Il m'arrivait de pousser jusqu'à Olympia si l'envie me prenait mais je devais avouer que je me baladais rarement ici.

_-Gare toi sur le parking du centre commercial,_ m'indiqua Bella.

Et je tournais vers l'entrée du fameux parking. Il était peu peuplé, probablement les voitures des commerçants pour l'essentiel. Peut être quelques clients du moins ceux qui pouvait arrivé jusque là.

Une fois garé, nous sortions de la voiture et nous dirigions vers l'entrée du complexe.

_-En fait une amie de ma mère a installé son salon de coiffure ici quand ils ont construit le centre. Elle a pas énormément de clients comme tu peux t'en douter mais elle est assez maline pour proposer des prestations à domicile. Et comme elle bouge pas mal pour ça, elle peut appliquer les tarifs du secteur. Imagine quand elle va à Seattle, _dit elle en souriant.

J'avais du mal à me représenter ce que pouvait donner les tarifs d'une coiffeuse itinérante, se déplaçant à domicile. Mais visiblement c'était une situation qui était plutôt arrangeante.

_-En fait, ma mère la connaît depuis le lycée, c'est un peu sa meilleure amie en quelque sorte. Et depuis que je suis petite, elle me coiffe à l'œil. Je me suis dis que je pouvais te faire profiter du privilège._

_-Merci, _lui dis je dans un sourire.

C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à lui dire.

_-Tu as déjà beaucoup changé tu sais, _ajouta-t-elle en me regardant en coin. _Je savais qu'un peu de muscu t'irait à merveille._

Elle l'avait vu. Elle ne faisait jamais de remarque mais elle l'avait vu. J'étais heureux à l'intérieur. Quelque part, ces efforts, c'était pour elle que je l'ai faisait.

_-Merci, ça commence à se voir._

_-Tu déconnes ! Ça se voit bien même ! On arrive la fin Edward. Plus que 2 semaines et tu seras prêt._

_-Juste à temps pour le bal de fin d'année... je veux dire c'est dans un à peu prés deux semaines._

_-Je n'avais pas remarquer que c'était si proche..._

_-Tu as un cavalier ? _Tentais-je.

_-Non... je n'ai pas de cavaliers pour le moment. Je sais pas ce que j'attends en plus. Je sais que la personne qui m'intéresse ne m'invitera pas donc bon..._

_-Tu devrais prendre les rennes, prend le contrôle et demande lui. Il serait bête de passer à côté d'une fille comme toi._

Elle souriait.

_-Merci Edward. C'est très gentil de me dire ça._

Et elle me fit entrer dans un salon de coiffure très... fille. Du rose, du violet, des plumes... des plumes ?

_-Bellisima ! Comment vas-tu ma belle !? _Déclara une femme maquillée très voyant, une énorme choucroute sur la tête.

Cette femme me faisait peur.

_-ça va très bien Hilda_, répondit Bella avec un grand sourire.

La femme passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de Bella tout en semblant les examiner.

_-Va falloir qu'on revoit tes pointes ma chérie,_ dit elle songeuse en mettant la pointe des cheveux de Bella en éventail. _Mais peu importe ! Que puis-je pour toi ma beauté ?_

Bella se tourna vers moi, toujours le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_-Hilda je te présente un ami du lycée, Edward. On travaille tous les deux pour changer son look et la prochaine étape, c'est les cheveux._

Elle s'approcha de moi et commença à me tourner autour. Je dois avouer que ça me faisait un peu peur... enfin ajoutée à celle que cette apparence assez spectaculaire m'inspirait. Elle passa ses mains manucurées d'une couleur que je ne voulais pas prononcée dans mes cheveux. Elle examinait la couleur, l'épaisseur, la nature. Je passais au peigne des yeux armés de ciseaux de cette femme.

Elle se retourna vers Bella.

_-Tu veux qu'on parte sur quoi Bell's ?_

_-Je pensais à un style... artiste torturé. Les cheveux un peu bataille, plus courts. Fais en une bombe atomique._

_-Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. Allez viens mon chéri, on va t'enlever cette touffe de poil qui te sert de cheveux !_

D'accord. Là j'ai peur. Hilda me poussa littéralement dans le siège le plus proche et m'attifa d'une blouse de protection. Elle amena deux énormes chariots autour de moi et s'arma d'un tablier. Bella s'assit sur un siège à côté de moi.

Pour moi, une nouvelle coiffure passée par un shampoing. Il semblerait qu'Hilda en ai décidé autrement. Armée d'un tube de je sais pas quoi et d'un autre dont le contenu me semblait tout autant inconnu, elle prit un petit bol et mélangeait les deux ensemble.

Oh mon dieu, dis au revoir à ton joli blond châtain mon pauvre Edward, c'est leur mort.

Elle est peigné mes cheveux mèches en ajoutant de la couleur. Je préférais fermer les yeux que de voir ça. Bella prit un tissus et cacha le miroir. Elle avait raison je voulais pas voir ça. Mais je pense que dans son esprit elle voulait plutôt que j'ai la surprise du résultat. Ça y'a pas de doute je sens que je vais être surpris.

Quand elle eut fini son art (?), elle partit jeter ces gants et les bouteilles vides.

_-Patiente pendant une petite trentaine de minutes. Après on reprendra, _m'assura-t-elle une main sur l'épaule. _Bella ma belle, tu veux pas que je t'épointe un peu tes cheveux. Ça m'agresse les yeux _dit elle en souriant.

Bella lui sourit en retour, elle rigolait.

_-Si ça peut te soulager,_ lui dit elle en retour. _D'ailleurs ça me fait penser. Faudrait que tu passes à la maison, Maman n'arrête pas de se plaindre de ses cheveux et Papa râle parce qu'il a chaud à la nuque._

_-Oh je passerais alors ma belle,_ dit elle en coiffant les cheveux de Bella.

Je les observais. Je n'avais que ça à faire. Hilda prenait les mèches précautionneusement et en effilait les pointes. Quand elle eut fini cette tâche (qui ne devait pas être si importante si vous voulez mon avis.), elle entreprit de remonter les cheveux de Bella et commença à les boucler. J'aimais quand les cheveux de Bella arborait de belles anglaises bien dessiné. Ça accentuait la « danse » qu'il faisait sur ces épaules quand elle marchait.

La tâche fut terminé quand il était enfin temps pour moi de repartir à l'étape torture. Hilda m'emmena prés des lavabos pour me rincer les cheveux. Elle me les rinça, m'appliqua toute sorte de soins (et pour absolument tout). Elle me mit une serviette et m'invita à revenir m'asseoir sur le siège que j'avais occupé jusque là.

Elle retira la serviette et sortit le peigne et les ciseaux.

Mon Dieu, au revoir chevelure.

Et mes mèches tombaient, encore et encore et encore. Je commençais à sentir l'air sur mon crâne. Je regardais légèrement le sol, mes cheveux y trônaient. Ils étaient apparemment plus foncés. Mais encore mouillé je n'arrivais pas spécialement à déterminer la couleur exacte.

L'important est que le résultat semblait faire plaisir à Bella, elle regardait avec attention chaque geste d'Hilda et souriait un peu plus à chaque fois en hochant la tête comme pour montrer son accord.

_-Je pense qu'avec un peu de gel là, on a fini. Je sèche et on s'occupe de la mise en place._

Le séchoir s'enclencha et Hilda me séchait ce qu'il me restait de cheveux. Elle appliqua une petite noisette de gel sur la mèche du devant. Je ne m'étais pas encore vu.

_-Et voilà joli cœur. Nouvelle coiffure ! _Déclara Hilda.

J'osais pas me regarder dans un miroir. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais y voir. Serait-ce à la hauteur de mes attentes ou bien est ce que moi et Bella aurions une discussions sur notre préférence différente concernant ce qu'on aimait comme coiffure?

Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient de ma tête, Bella dut le remarquer, elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et m'amena au miroir.

_-Regarde Edward_, dit elle d'une voix douce.

J'ouvrais les yeux et découvris un gars que je ne connaissais. Ce mec là avait un beau visage, une peau sans défaut ou presque, j'avais encore mes lunettes mais ce n'était déjà plus le même. Enfin je réalisais que ce mec c'était moi. La coupe était parfaite, le mouvement de la mèche de devant était impeccable. Le tout formait une bonne harmonie avec mon visage. Plus qu'à enlever ces énormes lunettes et à changer mon style vestimentaire et ce sera parfait...

_-C'est... incroyable..._

_-On y est presque Edward... _dit elle doucement en caressant ma main.

Je la regardais et quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Elle avait un regard qui se voulait doux, fier.

Je n'en revenais. Je ne savais même si, sous le choc, j'allais encore pouvoir conduire pour rentrer chez moi. Bella me tenait pas le bras. Comme je le pensais plus tôt, ses boucles se baladaient dans son dos avec un mouvement élégant. On rejoignit la voiture.

Pendant un instant, je ne savais même plus comment je devais faire pour démarrer la voiture.

_-ça va Edward ?_ Me demanda Bella, inquiète.

_-Je... je crois..._ chuchotais-je.

_-Tu veux en parler ?_

_-Bella, je me suis trouvé beau. Même avec ces lunettes, même avec ces fringues. Juste mon visage. Je me suis trouvé beau. J'ai jamais pensé ça de moi même. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais laid et que rien ne pourrait jamais s'arranger. Je me suis jamais projeté, tu sais. Imaginer quand j'aurais plus mon appareil, si je changeais de lunettes ou... je sais pas. Alors je crois que j'ai le droit d'être un peu choqué._

_-Je comprends. Ce sont de gros changements en très peu de temps. Au moins est ce que les changements te plaisent ? Je veux dire tu te sens à l'aise ?_

_-Très. Je.. je ressemble à celui que j'aurais voulu être depuis le début._

_-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Si cette fille ose encore de résister... c'est qu'elle ne comprend vraiment rien à rien._

Je souriais. Oh ma Bella si tu savais que la fille que tu menaces si elle me rejette, c'était toi.

Nous finissions par prendre la route. Ma mère allait s'inquiéter le temps qu'on rentre il serait probablement 20h. Mon père sera déjà là (ou sur le point d'arriver). J'avais pas fait attention que 2h était passé depuis que nous étions parti de chez moi.

La route était calme. Les gens étaient rentré chez eux depuis un moment déjà. Certains étaient peut être déjà vautré devant la télé ou alors il allait prendre leur repas. Je me rentrais ma voiture dans le garage. Mon père était déjà arriver. Ma mère devait être en train de dresser la table.

Nous sortions de la voiture et prenions les escaliers intérieurs pour arriver dans le salon.

_-On est rentré Maman ! _Criais je.

Elle déboula dans le salon et quand elle me vit, elle posa un main sur sa bouche en signe de stupéfaction. Elle s'approcha de moi, posa une main sur mon bras et une autre sur ma joue. Une larme s'échappa de son œil.

_-Oh mon poussin, comme tu es beau ! Cette coiffure te va à merveille mon chéri. Carlisle !_

Mon père débarqua dans le salon. Il était en train de déboutonner ses manches pour les remonter. Il leva la tête vers moi et lui aussi fut stupéfait.

_-Et bien mon fils, ça change !_ Dit il en souriant. _Ça te va très bien. Bonsoir Bella._

_-Bonsoir Docteur Cullen,_ dit elle en souriant et toujours aussi poliment.

Ma mère ne semblait pas se remettre du changement mais je voyais dans ses yeux que ça lui plaisait.

_-Nous devrions passer à table ! Bella, je suis désolé ma chérie, ça ne va te faire rentrer très tôt._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le week end, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà fait mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine._

Ma mère lui sourit et nous allions nous mettre à table. Bien sûr le repas de ma mère était encore délicieux. Souvent pour faire rougir ma mère, mon père dit que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a épousé. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'unique raison mais mes parents étaient définitivement mon modèle de couple parfait. 25 ans de mariage. Ma mère avait eu mon frère lors de leur année de terminal. Et pourtant rien ne les avait détruit. Ni le temps, ni les disputes.

Quand le repas fut fini, je proposais à Bella de la ramener pour lui éviter de déranger ces parents pour qu'ils viennent la chercher. Dans la voiture nous ne parlions pas, peut être trop épuisé, ou bien peut être que nous préférerions le silence et ces bienfaits.

Quand j'arrivais devant chez elle, elle ne descendit pas tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers moi. Je me tournais également vers elle.

-_Tu penses que tu voudras encore être mon ami après la transformation Edward ?_ Demanda-t-elle comme si elle était insécure.

_-Bien sûr Bella. Tu seras toujours mon amie. Regarde on peut même pas ne pas se parler pendant 2 jours alors j'imagine même pas plus longtemps ! _Dis je en souriant. _T'inquiète pas Bella. Même quand on sera à la fac j'aurais du temps pour toi._

Elle sourit et m'embrassa la joue.

_-Merci pour la soirée Edward. On se voit au lycée._

_-Bien sûr, _souris-je. _Bonne nuit Bella._

_-Bonne nuit._

Elle referma la porte et partit chez elle. J'attendais qu'elle rentre et je démarrais enfin pour repartir.

Promis Bella, bientôt je serais en mesure de te dire qui est la mystérieuse fille qui m'a volé mon cœur.

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Petite note: Le chapitre arrivera peut être un peu en retard la semaine prochaine, j'ai des examens et donc les révisions sont de mises et j'ai pas encore eu le temps de finir le chapitre 6. mais don't worry, ça n'excédera pas deux jours de retard.**

**+ Vous trouverez la playlist du chapitre 5 sur le site référence dans... 5min?  
**

**Bonne semaine à tous!  
**


	6. Regarde droit devant toi

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 6!  
**

**Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, il y a eu un petit retard de publication à cause des révisions et des exams. ça ne va pas se calmer tout de suite d'ailleurs avec les partiels de 1er semestre qui arrivent après les vacances. Enfin je vous tiens au courant sur le site de la fiction ou/et sur facebook.**

**N'oubliez l'OS de Noël sur Sous Tes Lunettes qui est disponible sur mon profil sous "Once Upon A Christmas". J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de Noël.  
**

**Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous donne normalement rendez vous samedi pour le chapitre 7 :).  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Regarde droit devant toi (POV Bella)**_

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de travailler sur les derniers devoirs que nous avions à faire pour les cours avant les examens. La littérature, compréhension de texte, dissertation, philosophie, histoire et les matières scientifiques.

C'est un des moments où j'aurais aimé avoir Edward sous la main pour qu'il puisse m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas. Et pour arranger le tout, il était assez fort pour faire comprendre aux gens comme moi des matières aussi compliquées.

J'avais discuté avec lui une fois. On parlait de ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard. Je lui avais dit que j'étais tentée par plusieurs possibilités. Écrire un livre, enseigner la littérature même l'histoire pourquoi pas, être bibliothécaire.

Lui avait envie de suivre les traces de son père et de devenir médecin. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais souligné la possibilité de l'enseignement en lui disant qu'il avait un certain don pour rendre les explications intéressantes et qu'il savait vraiment expliqué les choses aux gens qui ne comprenaient pas un mot de la théorie.

Il avait sourit.

J'avais cru voir qu'il commençait à envisager l'option. Pourquoi pas, ce serait comique par exemple qu'on soit tous les deux professeurs dans le même lycée.

Je pensais comme si on était un couple...

Mais nous ne l'étions pas et il avait toujours cette fille à laquelle il pensait. Ça faisait des semaines que je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être.

Avant de connaître réellement Edward j'avais passé mes déjeuners à l'observer, j'avais même à la taupe pour découvrir tout ce que j'avais pu sur lui. J'étais la reine de l'observation Edwardienne mais jamais je ne l'avais vu fixer une fille en particulier.

Je n'avais donc aucun indice sur son identité.

Ça me perturbait, d'autant plus que mes sentiments pour lui augmentait de jour de jour. Ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour lui le soir où il m'avait ramené après le sport n'était même pas le dixième de ce que je ressentais maintenant.

J'étais définitivement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Même quand il avait ses cheveux mal coiffés et en bataille. Même avec ses vêtements qui ne lui allait pas. Même avec ses lunettes et son appareil.

Je l'aimais lui. Pas son apparence, même si il changeait beaucoup et qu'il était beau. Juste lui. Le Edward que je connaissais. Passionné parce qu'il faisait, parce qu'il disait. Qui aimait les jeux vidéos et surfer sur Internet. Le Edward qui s'amusait à me faire comprendre la physique, la chimie ou les maths.

Bref je l'aimais lui.

Mais lui il en aimait une autre.

Même si je me disais que j'acceptais le fait de l'aider dans ce but, mon cœur se serrait parce qu'il ne serait jamais à moi.

Je secouais la tête et me replongeais dans mes devoirs et mes révisions.

Sois forte et aide-le. Tu ne veux que son bonheur et si c'est avec cette fille alors... tu dois t'y faire...

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

Je venais de finir mon devoir de physique. Il était plutôt facile, basique même. Il reprenait le cours que nous venions de faire. Fait en un claquement de doigts.

Physique...

Ça me faisait penser à Bella. Elle n'avait tellement pas la logique scientifique. Elle devait être en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur son devoir. J'en riais tout seul.

Néanmoins j'aimais lui expliquer, en plus elle avait l'avantage d'être une élève plutôt docile. Elle apprenait relativement vite quand elle avait compris le principe de base.

Je me souviens d'une discussion qu'on avait eu à la cafétéria où nous avions parlé de ce que nous aimerions faire. Pendant des années, j'avais considéré que ma voie était de faire médecine autant par attrait pour le métier mais aussi pour rendre mon père fier de moi, là où Emmett avait échoué. Bella, elle avait émis l'idée que je parte dans l'enseignement en soulignant que je savais expliquer les choses et que mes explications étaient captivantes.

Si jusque là je n'avais pas considéré l'idée, notre discussion m'y faisait penser de plus en plus. Alors je me souviens que le soir même j'avais eu une discussion avec mon père.

_**Flash Back**_

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père. J'avais besoin de discuter de mon avenir avec lui. Je toquais et attendait son accord pour rentrer.

-_Oh Edward, entre mon garçon !_ Dit il derrière son massif bureau en bois.

Le bureau de mon père était un concentré d'histoire et de médecine. Ses étagères étaient jonchés de livres de médecine (son histoire, son évolution, les techniques entre autres), d'objets comme des microscopes de tous les âges. Je me souviens étant enfant de m'être extasié pendant des heures devant ces pièces historiques.

-_De quoi voulais-tu me parler, mon fils ?_

Je m'asseyais sur un des fauteuils qui étaient devant son bureau.

-_Tu m'en voudrais si... si je ne voulais plus faire médecine ?_

_-Bien sûr que non mon garçon ! Bien sûr j'aurais été fier que tu suives mes pas mais je veux aussi que tu fasses quelque chose que tu aimes, pas que tu fasses les choses par devoir. Puis je te demander dans ce cas ce que tu aimerais faire ?_

_-Bella trouve que j'ai un certain don pour expliquer les matières scientifiques. Tu sais elle est vraiment mauvaise en matières scientifiques et quand je lui explique, elle comprend vraiment bien. Je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est très réceptrice..._

_-Elle est importante Bella dans ta vie, n'est ce pas ?_

Je rougis un peu et affirmais la dites observation.

-_c'est juste qu'on parlait de ce que nous aurions aimer faire plus tard. Et tu sais jusque là, je m'étais toujours imaginé devenir médecin mais depuis que Bella m'a suggéré de devenir enseignant en sciences, je considère de plus en plus l'option et je dois avouer que la perspective est plutôt attirante._

_-Tu sais Edward si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je t'encouragerais toujours. Je serais toujours fier de toi mon fils._

_-Tu sais papa... je crois que si je voulais faire médecine c'était pour te prouver que... Emmett n'était pas le plus « fort ». J'étais capable de faire quelque chose qui te rende fier de moi._

_-Qu'importe ce que tu fais Edward. Toi et ton frère êtes mes fils. Je suis fier de vous. Vous vous accomplissez dans des domaines qui vous conviennent et j'en suis ravi. C'est le plus pour moi et votre mère. Que vous soyez heureux et épanoui._

Je souriais.

_-Merci papa. Tu sais je le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi mon garçon. Depuis le jour de ta naissance et jusqu'à ton dernier souffle._

Il me prit dans ses bras dans une accolade plus masculine que celle de ma mère.

-_Allez file, tu as sûrement mieux à faire._

Je souris et sortis de son bureau.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Et j'avais décidé de devenir professeur de sciences. J'en avais pas parlé à Bella. Déjà parce que l'occasion ne s'était pas présenté et puis... je ne sais pas. Je ne lui avais juste pas dit.

_**Deux semaines plus tard...**_

Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez vous chez l'ophtalmo qui me suivait depuis le début. J'y allais tous les ans pour faire contrôler ma vue. Deux fois dans la même année ? Un vrai luxe mais j'allais enfin avoir une meilleure tête.

Je m'étais réveillé d'une humeur de chien ce matin. Le secret de mon amour était-il devenu trop lourd, ou cette transformation devenait-elle trop intense pour moi ?

De plus les insultes au lycée était revenu à grands pas. Mike et les autres revenaient de leur expulsion. Visiblement deux semaines de renvoi ne les gênaient pas. Alors j'en prenais encore plein le nez. Et en plus Bella avait disparu de la circulation depuis plus d'une semaine. Je lui avais envoyé des textos pour savoir ce qui se passait mais elle n'avait pas répondu à un seul. Mais je n'avais pas eu le cran d'aller frapper chez elle pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

J'étais seul au lycée depuis 8 jours. Nous étions vendredi, j'avais rendez vous chez le médecin ce soir pour mes yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard...

J'étais avec ma mère dans la salle d'attente de l'ophtalmologiste, en attendant d'être reçu par le médecin. J'étais stressé, pas tant par la consultation juste parce que Bella ne serait pas là pour me soutenir. Elle avait été là à chaque étape. Chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait, elle était là et aujourd'hui elle n'est pas à côté de moi... en train de me rassurer en me disant que tout irait bien, qu'elle était là pour moi.

Je me rendais compte à présent que sa simple présence m'était indispensable. J'avais besoin d'elle. Maintenant j'étais bien au dessus des simples sentiments. J'avais besoin de cette fille pour avancer, elle seule me comprenait, elle seule était là pour moi, elle seule pouvait me combler.

J'étais passer de l'admiration au sentiment amoureux. J'étais passé du sentiment amoureux au vrai amour. Celui dont ma mère me parlait quand j'étais petit. Je sentais le même sentiment que mon père me décrivait quand on avait de longues discussions sur LA fille.

Bella était celle que ma mère représentait pour mon père.

-_Monsieur Edward Cullen,_ s'écria la secrétaire.

Ma mère et moi nous levions et la secrétaire nous dirigeait vers le bureau du docteur. En entrant, il me serra la main et serra celle de ma mère en lui demandant des nouvelles de mon père (comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs).

-_Alors Edward ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on se voit si tard dans l'année d'ordinaire._

_-En fait je... je fais des changements sur mon physique en ce moment pour... disons pour être plus à l'aise avec moi même et... et bien ces lunettes me pourrissent la vie._

_-Qu'envisages-tu mon garçon ?_ Me demanda-t-il en prenant en compte mon envie.

-_Je ne suis définitivement pas prêt pour l'opération mais... enfin je ne veux plus être embêté par mes problèmes de vue alors je voulais juste savoir si j'étais... éligible pour l'opération au laser ?_

_-Et bien je vais t'examiner et ensuite je pourrais te dire ce qu'il en ait pour l'opération !_ Dit il fier de lui.

Je retirais mon manteau et m'assis sur le fauteuil d'auscultation. Et je suis passé par toutes les machines possibles et inimaginables. J'avais le droit à l'examen complet et ce pendant bien 30 à 45min.

-_Bien, j'ai tout revu depuis ton dernier rendez vous et pas de changement. Et au vu de ton examen, tu es largement éligible pour l'opération. Je peux la faire tout de suite surtout que ta mère est ici. Alors voilà comment ça pourrait se passer. Je te fais l'opération et ensuite nous avons une salle de repos qui est plongé dans le noir. Tu rentres ensuite chez toi et c'est terminé._

_-Alors faisons le, dis je d'une voix sûre alors qu'au fond de moi j'étais mort de trouille._

Bella ne me tiendrait pas la main cette fois. Je vais prendre part seul à mon changement pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines. Et j'aimais pas ça mais j'avais peur que Bella s'éloigne de moi. Je voulais la rendre fière de moi en quelques sortes.

Je me tournais vers ma mère qui semblait m'inciter à le faire. Alors je me suis lancé.

**_21h, 3h30 après l'opération._**

J'étais stressé, j'avais encore une zone flou à l'œil gauche mas sinon tout était... parfait ! Mais Bella ne répondait toujours pas à mes messages... là aussi j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé chez elle.

Je frappais à la porte des Swan. Mme Swan vint ouvrir la porte.

-_Edward ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Que puis-je pour toi mon grand ?_ Me dit elle gentiment.

-_Je... hum. Je me demandais si Bella était là, ça fait une semaine que je lui envois des messages mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse et... bon je m'inquiète un peu._

_-Oh... Bella a attrapé la varicelle. Comme tu le sais c'est très contagieux. Elle ne se sent vraiment pas bien, je suis désolé de te décevoir..._

_-J'ai déjà eu la varicelle vous savez._

_-Elle est vraiment épuisée Edward..._ dit elle comme voulant se débarrasser de moi.

-_Je ne resterais pas longtemps je vous le promets. Je veux juste la voir quelques minutes pour me rassurer après je la laisse tranquille._

Elle se résigna.

-_Entre. Première porte à l'étage à gauche._

Elle ferma la porte derrière moi et je montais à l'étage pour découvrir la chambre de Bella. Je frappais doucement. Une petite voix fatiguée me dit d'entrer. J'ouvrais la porte et tombais sur un portrait de Bella que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Elle avait de grandes cernes bleues violacées sous les yeux, les traits tirés, les cheveux désordonnés montés en queue de cheval. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait maigri et elle semblait épuisée.

-_La vache Bella ! T'as une tête !_ Dis je en souriant.

-_Salut... excuse pour la vision d'horreur,_ dit elle en souriant faiblement.

-_T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme..._ dis je en m'approchant doucement.

-_La varicelle c'est plutôt énervant quand t'es petit. Quand t'as à notre âge t'es à l'article de la mort. J'ai des tonnes de cachets à prendre et des boutons qui me grattent... ma mère me laisse voir personne, je crève d'ennui. Mes parents ont le moins de contact possible, ils l'ont pas eu..._

_-Allez viens là._

Je m'approchais de son lit en ouvrant les bras. Elle s'y réfugia sans hésiter. Son front était chaud mais elle semblait trembler. La fièvre quoi... je remontais sa couette sur elle et continuais à la serrer contre moi.

-_Tu es très beau sans tes lunettes,_ me dit elle, en se blottissant encore plus contre moi.

Elle avait remarqué ! Elle avait remarquée que j'avais enfin sauté le pas.

-_ça gratte pas trop les lentilles ?_ Demanda-t-elle distraitement.

-_C'est pas des lentilles. J'ai fait l'opération, Bella. Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que ça te rendrait fière de moi._

_-Je suis toujours fière de toi Edward. Tu fais des efforts pour changer et j'aime ton comportement. Je t'aime beaucoup Edward... et tu m'as manqué pendant cette semaine._

_-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Bella..._

Elle releva la tête vers moi et pendant un moment j'ai cru entendre la petite musique romantique qu'on entend dans les comédies que seules les midinettes regardent. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement des miennes.

J'avais rêvé de ce moment pendant des années. J'avais vu Bella et je l'avais rêvé ce merveilleux moment où je pourrais goûter ces lèvres. Il semblerait que ce soit sur le point d'arriver.

J'avais tellement réfléchi que je n'avais pas remarqué que nos lèvres dansaient ensemble. Je posais ma main sur sa joue chaude et approfondis notre baiser.

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, semblant horrifiée et me sortit la phrase que je ne pensais jamais entendre après un moment aussi magique.

-_Désolé je peux pas faire ça !_

* * *

__**Des avis?  
**

**A la prochaine fois!  
**


	7. Style tombeur né

_****_**Et le voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre!  
**

**Un petit deux jours de retard mais entre révisions, noël et autres trucs, j'ai eu du mal. Malgré tout, le voici, n'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre 6! je me permet de le préciser parce qu'il a remplacé l'annonce que j'avais faites et du coup il n'y a pas eu d'alertes.  
**

**Pour répondre à une question d'un commentaire anonyme: Combien de chapitres aura cette fiction? Pour ce que je sais du continuum de l'histoire je dirais 10 mais il est pas impossible que j'ai encore beaucoup à raconter sur ce couple un peu bancal avec deux mains gauches. ET si toute fois, il n'y a que dix chapitres, je peux vous dire que je compte bien faire une suite :).  
**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 (POV Bella)**_

_-Désolé je peux pas faire ça !_

Des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux. Aussi merveilleux que ce baiser puisse être je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas me faire ça. Il aimait toujours cette fille, je ne voulais pas souffrir quand il irait la rejoindre et je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve dans un dilemme pas possible à gérer.

Je continuais à le repousser. Son regard était triste mais je suis sûr qu'un jour il me remercierait.

_-Je... je voulais pas faire ça_, bégayais-je.

-_Ouais... ouais moi non plus euh... tu penses revenir au lycée bientôt ?_ Dit il précipitamment.

-_Tu m'as bien vu ? Je transpire une minute, je tremble comme une feuille la minute suivante. Je dois me reposer Edward... mais promis je ne resterais pas en silence radio._

_-OK... bon je crois que je devrais y aller. Salut Bella..._

_-Ouais salut..._

Et il partit déçu. J'étais déçu aussi... quand la porte de ma chambre se ferma sur lui je fondai en larmes. J'avais touché mon rêve du bout des lèvres et il m'avait rendu mon baiser ! Comment... ?

Et puis mon esprit s'est remis à marcher d'un coup et j'ai pensé à cette autre fille. Alors qu'Edward ne m'en avait pas parlé depuis un moment, j'avais du remettre ça sur le tapis. Soit il était passé à autre chose soit... faut que j'arrête d'échafauder des théories foireuses.

J'avais maintenant tout ruiné. Je l'avais repoussé pendant qu'on s'embrassait. Quelle idiote faisait ça franchement ?

J'ai continué à me morfondre comme ça pendant... toute la soirée à vrai dire. Et ces foutus boutons qui me grattaient comme pas permis. C'était vraiment ma veine de choper la varicelle à 17 ans.

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

Elle m'avait repoussé... elle m'avait finalement repoussé. Elle avait réalisé mon rêve et après elle m'avait repoussé et elle m'avait « Désolé je ne peux pas faire ça ».

Je pensais qu'au moins on aurait pu avoir un semblant d'explication aprés mais j'avais seulement eu le droit à des phrases bégayantes qui disaient toute plus moins. T'es sympa, t'as l'air sincère mais c'est pas possible.

Et ça faisait mal.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé cette option avec Bella. Elle se rapprochait tellement de moi et elle me faisait des compliments. Je pensais vraiment que... ça irait. J'avais espéré que finalement j'aurais pu lui avouer mes sentiments maintenant, ne pas attendre encore. Parce que mon amour pour elle ne cessait de grandir chaque jour un peu plus...

Je pense qu'il est clair que ce rejet avait probablement était le pire que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusque là.

Mais ce pourquoi je m'inquiétais maintenant c'était ma transformation. Et si ça changeait tout maintenant. Si elle décidait qu'elle ne voulait plus m'aider... j'étais si proche du but. Mon frère allait bientôt débarqué. Je voulais plus que tout lui prouvait que j'avais fait des efforts pour avoir un physique à la hauteur de ce qu'il voulait.

Cette transformation était également et définitivement un moyen de lui prouver que je n'étais pas personne parce que je n'avais jamais prêté attention à mon apparence physique.

Pire même serais-je capable de la finir sans Bella ma transformation ? sans aide, sans son soutien ? Elle avait toujours été là et j'avais déjà été si déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là pour l'opération.

Non c'est sûr.

Je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans elle.

Bella était le moteur de toute cette fichue mascarade. Veine tentative de me rendre présentable. Elle disait toujours que j'étais beau à l'intérieur et que je le serais aussi à l'extérieur mais comment puis je y croire quand elle même me dit qu'elle regrette de s'être rapproché de moi ?

J'étais toujours devant chez Bella dans ma voiture en train de penser... et penser. Encore et encore. Mon esprit revint à moi, je démarrais ma voiture et repartis chez moi.

Quand j'arrivais à la villa, mon cœur pesait encore plus lourd que quand j'en étais parti, une bonne heure plus tôt. Je descendais de la voiture et traînais des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée. Je n'avais bien sûr pas prévu que ma mère attendrait mon retour... alors bien sûr quand je passais la porte, elle arriva droit devant moi.

-_Alors mon poussin, tu as vu Bella ?_

_-Ouais euh... elle a la varicelle, c'est pour ça qu'elle était pas en cours._

_-Oh la pauvre puce, dit ma mère visiblement désolé pour elle. C'est déjà horrible quand c'est les bébés alors à son âge ce doit être vraiment embêtant. Ça va mon chéri ? T'as pas l'air en forme... _dit elle en passant sa main sur ma joue.

-_Ouais ouais, c'est rien... j'imagine que j'avais pas les mêmes impressions qu'elle. Je vais me coucher... à demain._

_-Dors bien mon garçon, je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi maman._

Et je montais dans ma chambre. J'ai réfléchi et réfléchi longtemps avant que le sommeil vienne finalement me chercher.

_**5 jours plus tard.**_

Bella était revenu au lycée depuis deux jours et les remarques quant à son absence fusait. La bande à Newton était persuadée qu'elle avait avorté (Bien joué les gars faudrait encore qu'elle ait couché avec quelqu'un). Mais il y avait eu plein d'autres rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet, aussi absurdes les unes que les autres.

Et pendant ces deux jours, Bella et moi n'avions pas parlé. Ni de ce qui s'était passé ni parler tout court. On ne s'était pas échangé une seule parole en 2 jours. Elle ne m'avait pas non plus envoyé de texto.

Bref on était revenu à un silence complet. Comme après notre dispute.

Je savais que c'était du au baiser de l'autre soir... du moins je m'en doutais. Pourquoi ça pouvait être autrement ?

Et ça me bilait. Ça me tuait même.

Qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on sorte ensemble, je peux vivre avec ce fait même si ça fait mal mais je ne peux pas ne pas lui parler pendant des jours et des jours. J'ai besoin qu'elle m'aide à accomplir ma transformation. J'avais besoin de son soutien.

J'étais à la cafétéria, seul à ma table et je voyais Bella au loin, seule aussi. Cette fois ci elle avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas venir me parler comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois et je n'avais pas le cran de venir la voir. Je continuais de manger quand... Jessica se posa devant moi. Elle s'assit et me regardait fixement.

-_Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?_ Lui demandais-je las de l'avoir devant moi.

-_Ouais euh, tu sais tu es vraiment beau avec tous ces efforts que tu fais._

_-En fait, c'est juste le physique ton truc ? J'aurais du comprendre depuis longtemps, c'est pas comme si toi et tes petits amis à la table là bas n'aviez pas tout fait pour que je craque depuis notre entrée dans ce lycée hein ! Maintenant dégage, tu me fais perdre mon temps._

_-Enfin Eddie, soit pas comme ça !_

_-Jessica, dégages de là ! T'as pas l'habitude qu'on te dise non. C'est pas la saison des chaleurs tu peux fermer les cuisses !_ Dit sèchement Bella qui se tenait derrière elle.

Jessica la regarda hautainement et repartit à sa table. Bella, elle, commençait déjà à repartir à sa table quand je l'interpellai.

_-Bella ! _M'écriais-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

-_On peut parler... tous les deux ?_

Elle semblait réfléchir à ma proposition et repartit à sa table. Pendant un moment j'ai pensé que finalement, notre dernière conversation serait celle, froide, que nous avions eu quand je lui avais rendu visite chez elle. Et finalement, elle revint avec son plateau dans une main, son sac de cours sur l'autre épaule. Elle prit place sur la chaise où se trouvait Jessica quelques minutes avant.

-_Tu voulais parler... _dit elle comme si elle s'en fichait royalement.

-_Bella, ça fait deux jours que tu es revenu au lycée et ça fait deux jours que tu ne m'adresses pas les paroles. Tu te remets à ne pas me répondre quand je t'envoie des messages. Je veux juste comprendre Bella... s'il te plait... juste explique moi ton comportement._

_-J'aurais pas du t'embrasser l'autre fois. La fièvre m'a fait faire des trucs idiots et je regrette... et je croyais que tu voyais quelque chose de plus profond dans ce baiser. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs._

_-Mouais mais je ne pense pas que je méritais le silence radio pour autant._

_-Je sais... j'ai été idiote mais ça devient habituel chez moi visiblement..._

_-écoute Bella, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu continues à m'aider pour changer. C'est presque fini. Après on est pas obligé de rester ami, même si j'aimerais._

_-Edward j'étais sincère quand je t'ai demandé si tu resterais mon ami après ta transformation. Je n'ai peut être pas envie d'être plus qu'une amie pour toi mais j'adore ton amitié._

_-D'accord, ça me rassure quelque part. Je sais pas si j'aurais réussi à continuer, tu sais... tout seul._

_-Ne sois pas si insécure Edward. Tu es capable de grandes choses._

Et après ce joli discours, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de la prendre dans mes bras. Avoir la confirmation qu'elle ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié me faisait du mal mais au moins j'avais gagné une amie dont peu de gens pouvaient se vanter et finalement c'était mieux que rien.

Elle se sépara de moi en souriant et se releva. Elle allait repartir quand elle se retourna vers moi. Je la regardais, la questionnant du regard.

_-Eh Cullen. Ce soir on va faire les magasins. J'espère que t'as mis des chaussures confortables, _dit elle en souriant.

Et elle repartit. Bella, tu es vraiment une fille très mystérieuse.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Les cours étaient fini et j'étais à côté de ma voiture en attendant Bella. Elle n'avait rien spécifié quant à la façon dont nous irions en centre ville, j'en avais conclu que comme la dernière fois, je serais au voyant avec elle qui me guiderait.

C'est en attendant que j'ai également remarqué la berline de ma mère entrer sur le parking du lycée et s'avançait dans ma direction. Elle s'arrêta promptement devant moi et ouvrit la fenêtre du côté du passager.

-_Je suis de passage mon poussin. Bella m'a appelé vers 13h30 et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile. Surtout prend ce que tu as envie mon chéri. _

Et elle était reparti. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Et puis j'eus la bonne idée d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qu'elle m'avait donné. Quelques billets... pas mal de billet et une carte bancaire. Celle que mon frère avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Un compte que mes parents approvisionnaient pour les bonnes occasions avant de nous la donner pour disposer de cet argent à notre volonté. Mon frère l'avait eu pour son diplôme au lycée.

Je relevais la tête et trouvais Bella, toujours aussi radieuse devant moi.

_-Prêt pour ton pire cauchemar Edward ? _Dit elle avec un air machiavélique.

_-Le shopping n'est pas exactement ce qui m'effraie le plus_, dis-je dubitatif.

_-Et bien disons... que j'espère que tu as de la force. On va refaire ta garde robe ce soir. C'est la dernière étape Edward. Après, tout ça... ce sera juste un mauvais rêve._

_-J'ai du mal à réaliser que ce sera fini..._

Elle sourit et m'incita à nous mettre en route. Dans la voiture régnait un silence presque gênant, les seules paroles prononcées étaient les indications que Bella me donnait.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle nous avait mené à Port Angeles. C'est sûr que si on devait faire les magasins, ce serait sûrement plus intéressant ici. Elle me fit garer devant le grand centre commercial de la ville et nous nous jetions à l'eau.

On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Bella est une sorte de monstre du shopping. Elle est capable de tenir des heures sans se plaindre alors que j'étais déjà épuisé au premier magasin.

Et puis on était arrivé dans ce magasin, ça faisait longtemps que je ne comptais plus les heures que j'avais passé à arpenter des rayons de fringues. J'avais dit qu'une après midi shopping ne me faisait pas peur ? J'aurais mieux fait de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche, de me mordre la joue et de m'arracher une dent moi même avant de dire ça.

Le shopping, c'était horrible ! Bella était devenu mon pire cauchemar à partir du moment où elle avait passé la porte du premier magasin !

Quoi qu'il en soit Men's World, le magasin où nous étions, fut le premier à avoir la chance de se voir littéralement dévalisé par Bella. Tout ce qui lui plaisait elle prenait un cintre. Je me suis même demandé si elle ne m'avait pas espionné pour connaître toutes mes mensurations.

Quand elle m'avait poussé dans un cabine d'essayage, les vendeuses avaient sûrement déjà songé, soit à la super vente qu'elle pourrait être en passe de faire, soit à refournir les rayons tellement il s'était vidé en l'espace d'une heure.

Et j'ai essayé des fringues pendant une heure. Bella avait tour à tour un visage souriant, boudeur ou carrément... j'eus l'impression que certains assemblements qu'elle m'avait fait faire ne lui plaisaient carrément pas.

Quand enfin on a trouvé LE style qui m'allait bien. Celui qui faisait que tout était à mon avantage et planquait le moindre de mes défauts. Bella croisait les bras et me scrutait, réajustant un détail par ci, un autre par là. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée vivante ?

Et enfin elle a sourit. C'était l'ultime accord !

_-Celui là te va super bien. Style Tombeur né._

C'est vrai que c'était pas mal. Le jean tombait bien et ma chemise semblait nickel avec ma nouvelle carrure. J'avais bien meilleur tête depuis que j'avais mes lentilles.

J'étais devenu beau.

J'étais à l'image de mon frère.

Je me tournais vers Bella et je suis sûr qu'on pouvait lire dans mon regard à quel point je l'aimais. Elle me souriait.

Je lui rendais son sourire. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Si depuis notre discussion il avait été froid, son expression forcé, maintenant ces yeux pétillaient et son sourire n'aurait pas pu être plus réel que maintenant.

_-Cette fille, maintenant serait encore plus idiote de te dire non Edward, _dit elle en chuchotant.

Cette fille, elle m'avait déjà repoussé Bella... même si j'avais espoir, je préférais garder espoir. Je retournais dans la cabine et remis mes vêtements. Bella avait déjà organisé les piles « Je prends » et « Je garde ». nous n'avions plus qu'à passer à la caisse.

Quand nous y arrivions, je crois que j'aurais pu voir les dollars se dessinaient dans les yeux de la vendeuse. Je devais en avoir pour un sacré paquet et je n'avais aucune idée de combien d'argent je disposais sur la carte que ma mère m'avait remise. Enfin avant de voir le petit post it collé derrière. 5000$. J'avais 5000 putains de dollars entre les mains !

Je n'avais jamais vécu dans le besoin loin de là même. J'avais toujours eu les cadeaux de Noël que je voulais qu'importe la somme, mes parents nous avaient réservé que le meilleur avec mes frères mais 5000$ ! Pour des fringues !

J'étais tellement abasourdi que je n'avais pas entendu la caissière me demandait mon mode de paiement et finalement je préférais ne pas avoir entendu le prix que ça allait me coûter. Je tendais la carte et attendais que ça passe. Elle me redonna ma carte et le ticket à signer (une grande première!) et me tendit mes moultes sacs de nouveaux vêtements. Non seulement elle venait de conclure une sacrée vente et en prime je lui avais offert le droit de renflouer ses rayons. Bella prit une partie des sacs et je pris les autres.

D'accord je comprenais l'allusion de Bella plus tôt dans la journée.

_**« Et bien disons... que j'espère que tu as de la force... »**_

J'avais tout dans ces foutus sacs, des sous vêtements, des jeans, des t-shirts, des chemises, des vestes, des chaussures. Tout !

Et quelque chose me disait que Bella se ferait un plaisir de prendre mes anciennes fringues pour en faire un feu de joie dans le jardin de mes parents.

Nous étions arrivé à la voiture. Je déverrouillais les portes et nous posâmes tous les sacs dans le coffre. Enfin maintenant, on y mettrait rien de plus.

Je donnais un regard à ma montre. 20H30.

_-ça te dit de manger ici avant de rentrer ?_

_-Il est si tard ?_ Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_-20h30._

_-Ben oui alors, il doit bien y avoir un Burger King vers le cinéma du centre commercial._

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, nous sommes retourné vers mon ancien lieu de torture. Arrivé au Burger King, nous commandions et allions nous installer. Le repas se fit encore dans le silence quand je me décidais à le briser.

_-C'est vraiment fini maintenant, n'est ce pas ?_ Lâchais-je.

_-Oui, ta transformation est accomplie. J'ai l'impression qu'on a commencé hier..._

_-Moi aussi... mais je me sens mieux maintenant._

_-ça se voit Edward. Juste dans ta façon d'être. Quand tu marches, tu ne regardes plus tes pieds, tu regardes droit devant toi. Quand tu parles aux gens, tu es franc et tu ne bégaies plus. Tu es plus affirmé. Tu t'apprécies et cette façon que tu as de te voir maintenant, se répercute sur la façon dont les gens te perçoivent aussi. Regarde Jessica. Tu l'as rembarré et elle n'est pas revenu à la charge. Elle ne t'a pas appelé Cullen comme elle l'a fait ces 7 dernières années mais Edward. Je sais que c'est pas la personne à laquelle on devrait penser quand on parle de ton changement mais c'est réel. Mike et les autres ne trouvent plus rien à dire quand ils veulent se moquer de toi parce que l'essentiel de leurs insultes étaient basées sur ton physique et sur ta façon de t'habiller. Tu leur as cloué le nez Edward. Comme je te l'avais promis._

Elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas remarqué ces micro changements dans ma vie mais force était d'admettre que c'était vrai, les blagues de Newton étaient vacillantes, Jessica ne m'appelait plus que par mon prénom, j'étais fier de moi quand je marchais dans la rue...

J'avais énormément changé et je n'avais même pas remarqué tout ça. Finalement, et encore une fois, soyons heureux que Bella soit là pour me faire ouvrir les yeux sur cette réalité.

_-Merci Bella. Pour avoir cru en moi et pour m'avoir aider à devenir comme je suis. Tu diras sûrement que tu n'as rien fait d'extraordinaire mais je ne pense que tu es une idée claire de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais avant. J'étais mal dans ma peau, un peu déprimé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis demandé si le monde ne se porterait pas mieux si je disparaissais définitivement. Je n'étais qu'une mauviette, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout parce que je ne voulais pas peiner mes parents. Ça peut paraître idiot que je ne pense qu'à ça quand j'en viens à la question de mourir mais je n'ai jamais aimé voir ma mère souffrir. Parce que même si à un moment je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute si j'étais comme ça, c'est ma mère et elle m'aime, elle donnerait sa vie pour moi. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger une telle souffrance, de même pour mon père. Quand je pense à mon père, je pense toujours à ces après midi qu'il passait avec moi et mon frère. Nos après midi entre mecs. Il s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'on sente sa présence même si il était extrêmement pris par son travail. Peut être que je m'en suis rendu compte tard mais mes parents sont incroyables. Alors tu sais ce changement, ça peut paraître très futile aux yeux des gens qui ne me connaissent pas mais pour les personnes, comme toi, qui me connaissent plus, ça représente quelque chose d'énorme. C'est comme une seconde chance. Alors c'est pour ça que je voulais te remercier Bella. Tu as été là tout le temps._

Une larme s'échappait de son œil. Elle s'empressa de l'effacer, fit le tour de la table et me prit dans ses bras. Je la serrais contre moi, essayant de calmer sa crise de larme.

_-J'aime me sentir utile Edward. Et j'ai adoré t'aider parce que tu le voulais vraiment et tu le méritais plus que n'importe qui. _

Elle se sépara de moi, posa ses mains sur chacune de mes joues et me dit.

_-Tu es quelqu'un Edward, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ce monde._

Elle me resserra dans ces bras.

* * *

**Et voilà! Des avis?**

**A bientôt pour la suite!  
**


	8. Le nouveau moi

**J'aurais mis le temps mais le voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre!  
**

**Je suis désolé du retard entre les révisions (avant), les examens (après). bref des semaines plutôt chargé mais c'est enfin fini jusqu'à mai ^^.  
**

**Mais je vous souhaite tous une excellente année 2013 et merci pour tous vos voeux via reviews, c'est super mignon :).  
**

**Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews et les mises en alerte et petit disclaimer (totalement ma faute): Bien sûr Edward s'est fait opéré donc pas de lentilles; la faute constatée dans le chapitre précédent est en fait du au fait que c'est une partie vestige de mes premiers jets sur cette fiction. A la base Edward avait trop la trouille de se faire opérer et a donc choisi l'option lentille. Mes plus plates excuses pour la faute :)  
**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à samedi prochain pour la suite. ^_^  
**

**Petit PS: ça ne concerne pas cette fiction mais mon OS Valentine's Day. J'ai eu droit à une petite review fort sympathique (c'est totalement ironique) , anonyme bien sûr me disant que je me foulais pas bien pour écrire ma fiction étant donné que j'ai repris l'histoire exacte d'un des couples du film pour l'appliquer à Bella et Edward. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que cette fiction était une toute nouvelle histoire! je voulais juste appliquer la situation loufoque à notre couple favoris! Alors la critique je veux bien uniquement quand elle est constructive!  
**

**Tout ça pour dire que j'étais dans une humeur massacrante et surtout je trouve ça bien facile de critiquer en anonyme. Tellement énervé j'ai failli refuser les commentaires anonymes. Mais je sais aussi que les commentaires anonymes ne sont pas tous de ce style là (et heureusement!).  
**

**Donc pour le moment, les commentaires sont ouverts à tous mais si je reçois encore ce genre de commentaires, elles seront uniquement disponibles pour les lecteurs inscrits.  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Le nouveau moi. (POV Edward)**_

La route du retour s'était bien passé. Nous avions rigolé, comme si la tension que nous avions crée ces derniers jours n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ma mère nous avait accueilli en souriant et j'avais du, en compagnie de Bella, lui déballer tout ce que Bella m'avait dégoté. Elle avait donné du « Oh ! » et du «Ah !» à volonté.

Et après... Bella avait fait le tri dans mon armoire, ce que j'avais le droit de garder parce que ça irait avec mes nouveaux habits, ce qui devait indubitablement disparaître . Et devenez ceux qu'elle a fait des autres ?

Non elle ne les a pas brûlé et pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle en avait envie. Mais sa décision n'aurait pas du me surprendre. Elle a mis mes anciens vêtements dans des sacs et elle les avait porté au centre d'aide où elle était bénévole certaines fois.

Mon malheur allait faire le bonheur d'autres personnes.

_***** Quelques jours plus tard *****_

Voilà quelques jours maintenant que ma grande transformation s'était finie. Personne au lycée ne m'avait vu à cause du week-end. J'appréhendais un peu la révélation. J'étais toujours dans une phase étrange avec Bella. Pour résumer j'étais carrément flippé.

Et en plus mon frère arrivait avec sa femme ce soir après les cours. J'appréhendais aussi pour ça. J'avais pas vu mon frère depuis des lustres. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais encaissé encore ces remarques cinglantes. J'espérais que le changement marcherait aussi sur lui...

J'allais pour prendre ma voiture pour aller au lycée. J'avais mis la tenue qui avait tant plu à Bella quand on avait fait du shopping. Je portais un jeans bleu brut et un pull ajusté noir. J'avais ajouté de simples chaussures noires que Bella avait beaucoup aimé.

Le temps était plutôt doux pour la saison, je ne pris donc pas de manteaux juste mon sac de cours, le nouveau sac que mon père m'avait offert pour fêter la fin de ma transformation. Rien d'exagérer, juste un sac en bandoulière noir. Tout simple, mais j'aimais beaucoup.

La route jusqu'au lycée était bercée par les notes de Debussy qui sortaient des enceintes de ma voiture. En arrivant sur le parking, je me garais. Allez courage Edward c'est ta grande entrée.

Pour rompre avec mes anciennes habitudes, je décidais de me garer sur les premières places du parking en face des marches pour aller à l'entrée du lycée. Rien de mieux pour commencer un nouveau passage de ma vie que de piquer sa place de parking à Newton.

En sortant de ma voiture, je remarquais Bella assise sur le mur des escaliers en train de lire un de ces cours. Elle portait l'éternelle slim noir qui lui allait ses biens et ne dites à personne que j'ai eu une pensée pareille mais il lui fait des fesses de rêves. Elle portait un t-shirt noir tout simple et un gilet court kaki avec ces boots à petits talons. Ses cheveux retombaient dans son dos et quelques mèches tombaient devant son visage.

Je pris mon sac et verrouillais ma voiture. D'une allure très sûre, je m'approchais d'elle. Je débordais de confiance en moi. Et tant que j'avais cette confiance je devrais prendre mon courage à demain. Allez Edward !

Je m'approchais d'elle, soulevais son menton pour qu'elle me remarque et la pris dans mes bras pour lui dire bonjour.

Elle me sourit et me serra elle aussi dans ces bras. Ensuite elle se sépara de moi et me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

-_Waouh je suis impressionné ! T'es vraiment classe Edward !_

-_Merci,_ dis je en rougissant un peu. _Ça va aujourd'hui ?_

_-Ouais... Je révisais pour l'examen d'algèbre. Je comprends rien. Ça va être un massacre..._ dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je souriais. Bella et les matières scientifiques... une grande histoire de haine.

-_Courage, tu vas y arriver_, dis je en souriant à nouveau. _Mon frère et sa femme arrivent ce soir..._

_-Oh c'est cool ! Tu vas pouvoir leur montrer le nouveau toi,_ dit elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-_Mouais... j'espère que ça ira. Oh fait, t'as vu c'est ce vendredi le bal de promo... tu comptes y aller ?_

Elle baissait la tête et serra plus ses livres contre elle.

-_En fait... personne ne m'a invité mais... enfin ma mère a claqué 900$ à Seattle ce week end et elle m'a acheté une jolie robe de bal et des chaussures à talons. Tu sais le rêve de petite fille quoi... alors je pense que je vais y aller toute seule... comme ça elle est contente et moi j'aurais au moins porté une jolie robe une fois..._

-_La semaine n'est pas encore finie. Peut être que quelqu'un va t'inviter._

_-En fait je crois que je préfère y aller seule. Tu sais je sais pas danser de toute façon... alors je vais y aller, m'asseoir toute la soirée et... voir les gens s'amuser._

Je la regardais. Elle faisait tellement de choses pour les autres. M'aider, faire plaisir à sa maman qui avait dépensé une fortune en pensant que sa fille allait s'amuser à un bal où elle irait seule.

-_Et toi, tu y vas ?_ Me demanda-t-elle en recouvrant son éternel sourire.

-_Probablement pas. Tu sais mon frère est là. J'ai envie... enfin j'ai envie d'essayer d'avoir une vraie relation fraternelle. J'espère que maintenant que j'ai une apparence plus dans ses standards, on pourra construire ça._

Elle souriait à nouveau mais je sentais une certaine gène dans son comportement.

-_Et la fille à qui tu voulais parler ?_ Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-_Je ne lui ai pas parlé... je crois pas que ça marchera._

_-Tu n'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas savoir._

_-Je t'assure, elle veut pas de moi._

Et sur ces paroles la sonnerie avait sonné. Bella allait donc vers son cours d'algèbre où elle aurait examen et moi j'allais en anglais avec ce vieux Berty qui allait encore radoté pendant des heures et des heures sur ces trucs littéraires. Les examens étaient la semaine prochaine, on apprenait rien de plus. Parfois je me demandais même si on venait pour quelque chose d'utile.

Si moi actuellement, je vivais un enfer en anglais, Bella devait être pire maintenant. Mais c'est sûr que je n'avais définitivement pas prévu de la retrouver en pleurs devant sa salle. J'étais arrivé par hasard dans ce couloir puisqu'il menait au réfectoire.

Quand je l'ai vu en train de pleurer sur le sol, j'ai accouru vers elle.

-_Eh Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Dis je, inquiet de la voir dans cet état.

-_J'ai-ai-ai-ai tout foiré ! Je vais me ramasser et je vais perdre ma place à la fac !_ Dit elle quand une nouvelle crise de larmes la terrassait.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Les matières scientifiques étaient son talon d'Achille. Elle était toujours peu confiante quand il s'agissait de ça.

Je caressais son crâne tendrement depuis qu'elle s'était réfugié dans mes bras. Je la berçais mais je n'avais pas l'impression que cela y faisait quoique ce soit.

-_Je suis sûre que tu réussiras Bella. Tu es intelligente, tu travailles dur pour avoir ces résultats. Tu vas y arriver._

_-Comment tu fais pour toujours voir le positif, Edward ? Moi j'y arrive pas... tu es plus solide que moi..._

_-Je constate juste les faits Bella. Et toi aussi tu sais voir le positif, tu as su voir le positif en moi._

Elle sourit et je l'aidais à essuyer ces larmes. Ensuite je me levais l'entraînant avec moi. Elle restait dans mes bras. Je l'entraînais vers le réfectoire. Manger était vraiment ce qui lui fallait. Nous prenions nos plateaux et partions nous asseoir à notre table habituelle. Et c'est là que j'entendis une voix qui ne m'avait pas manqué...

-_Eh Cullen ! Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que la mode chiffon était passé !_ Cria Mike.

-_Eh ben il nous avait pas manqué celui là_, chuchota Bella.

Je rigolais, passais mon bras autour des épaules de Bella et ignorais royalement les remarques de Newton. Aujourd'hui j'étais bien dans ma peau et j'avais Bella au moins comme amie. Alors Mike Newton et sa bande de débile n'était absolument rien comparé à ça.

Quand on mangeait une idée, disons ce que j'espérais depuis toujours me vint à l'esprit.

-_Dis Bella... tu as dit ce matin que... personne ne t'avait invité au bal et... enfin tu as déjà ta tenue..._

_Allez Edward prends ton foutu courage à deux mains et demande-lui !_

_-Bella, je voulais savoir si tu voulais être ma cavalière pour le bal de promo._

Et elle s'est étouffée.

J'avais imaginé moultes réponses à ma super question mystère. Oui. Non. Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir. Mais Bella elle fait dans le glamour, elle s'étouffe.

Elle but de l'eau pour calmer sa toux et me regarda.

-_Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille au bal ensemble ?_ Dit-elle comme si elle ne croyait pas que je lui avais demandé.

-_Je te le propose. Je n'ai pas de cavalière, tu n'as pas de cavalier. On est amis... c'est le moyen de passer une bonne soirée en tout bien tout honneur._

Elle sourit. Je sens que l'idée lui plaît beaucoup.

-_D'accord. Je serais ta cavalière. Merci Edward..._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Me sauver d'une soirée d'ennui ? J'aurais passé des heures à me préparer pour personne. Et puis sans parler de ça. Tu avais prévu de passer la soirée avec ton frère pour créer des liens. Tu la sacrifies pour ne pas me laisser seule. Alors merci._

Je souris et la pris dans mes bras. Ce sacrifice n'était rien parce que finalement elle me donnait une autre occasion de créer des liens avec mon frère. Il allait m'aider à choisir mon costume pour le bal.

Elle aussi me souriait.

Comme ce matin, la sonnerie nous ramena à l'ordre et nous allions rejoindre nos salles de classes. J'avais espagnol quand Bella avait français.

Elle devait être sexy quand elle parlait en français. Mais ne nous égarons pas, je ne sais pas quel niveau elle a.

Le sourire aux lèvres face à mes divagations, je marchais vers ma salle de classe, Bella serait dans celle d'à côté. Tout à coup je pensais à quelque chose.

-_Oh fait, Bella !_

Elle se retourna.

-_Elle est de quelle couleur ta robe ?_

_-Noire et grise, pourquoi ?_ Dit elle surprise.

-_Comme ça. On se voit demain ?_ Lui dis je sachant que je ne la croiserais pas avant.

-_Bien sûr_, dit elle avant de rentrer dans sa classe.

Et je rentrais dans la mienne.

L'espagnol... vaste entreprise cette langue. Ok rapport entre nos mots et les mots de cette langue. On doit bien avouer que les français avaient un avantage. Ils ajoutent des « o » et des « a » à chaque mot.

Non l'espagnol c'était vraiment trop dur.

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Je faisais le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Exceptionnellement, j'avais passé deux heures à la salle de gym au lieu d'une. Je sais même pas pourquoi...

Quand j'arrivais dans la cour devant la maison, je remarquais que la voiture de mon frère et de ma belle sœur était là. J'oscillais entre crainte, mon frère a toujours été un enfoiré avec moi auparavant et seule Rosalie me soutenait contre lui, et envie, j'avais envie de lui, de leur montrer que j'avais changé, que j'avais pris le contrôle.

Je sortais de ma voiture et pris mon sac de sport et mon sac de cours à l'arrière. Je montais tout en stress les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Mon père arrivait justement les escaliers derrière moi.

-_Eh Edward ! Tu rentres juste ?_ Dit il en ouvrant la porte pour moi.

-_Ouais je suis resté un peu plus longtemps avec Jeff. Tu sais le bal de promo c'est vendredi, j'avais envie de faire bien dans mon costume._

_-Oh ! Alors qui as-tu invité ?_

_-J'ai demandé à Bella. Elle comptait y aller seule parce que personne ne lui avait demandé et sa mère a déjà claqué 900$ pour sa tenue. On y va en amis pour passer une soirée sympa._

_-Oh je vois..._ dit il avec un sourire en coin.

À croire que mon père attendait toujours que Bella accepte de sortir avec moi. Non je n'avais rien dit sur le baiser dans sa chambre et encore moins sur le fait qu'elle m'ait rejeté juste après.

Je posais mes sacs à l'entrée et suivais mon père qui allait vers le source de bruit. Y'avait pas à dire, mon frère était bien là. Lui et Rose, était assis au bar de la cuisine et ma mère était en face d'eux en train de finir la vaiselle.

Mon père s'approchait de ma mère, en lui plantant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres, serra la main de mon frère et dis bonjour à Rosalie. Mais moi j'étais resté planté là. Je n'osais pas me montrer. Peut être que je pourrais juste...

-_Oh mon chéri, tu es enfin là ! Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tôt_, s'exclama ma mère.

Merci maman... Emmett me fixait, Rosalie aussi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-_Jesus, Marie, Joseph, Edward ! Quel beau gosse !_ S'exclama à son tour Rosalie en découvrant ma nouvelle apparence.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de moi. Elle me regardait, en souriant. Je voyais qu'elle me détaillait. Je passais au peigne fin.

-_Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas à qui tu dois ça mais tu es vraiment charmant Edward_, dit elle surprise.

-_C'est Bella..._ soufflais-je.

-_Bella Swan ?_ Je hochais la tête. _Et c'est ta petite amie ?_

-_Non... non elle ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi..._

Elle sourit, peinée pour moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-_En tout cas, vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux._

Je voyais Emmett, derrière elle, qui m'observait. Regard inquisiteur, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de sa part. Il s'approcha de moi quand Rosalie relâcha son étreinte. Et il continuait de me regarder, plus personne ne parlait. Le silence de mort.

Et puis un sourire s'est installé sur son visage et il m'a tendu la main. Mon frère me tendait sa putain de main !

Je la pris et il me la serra vivement. J'ai même eu le droit à un accolade virile. Celle qu'il faisait toujours à ses copains footballeurs au lycée.

-_ça c'est mon ptit frère !_ a-t-il lancé.

Et là j'étais fier. Parce qu'Emmett m'avait toujours embêté pendant des années durant en demandant à mes parents d'enfin m'avouer que j'étais adopté. Et aujourd'hui, il me considérait comme son égal.

-_Si je me souviens bien le bal de promo est cette semaine non ?_ Dit il innocemment.

-_Vendredi._

_-Cavalière ?_

_-Bella a acceptée de m'accompagner._

-_Costume ?_

_-Jusqu'à ce matin j'étais même pas sûr d'y aller._

_-Alors je viendrais te chercher demain après les cours et on ira te chercher un costume à Port Angeles._

_-D'accord,_ dis je en souriant à mon frère.

Décidément, cette journée était pleine de rebondissement. Ce soir-là nous binions dans une atmosphère que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps. Une atmosphère qui semblait réjouir mes parents. Avaient-ils seulement déjà vu leurs fils se chahuter gentiment à table ? Pas sûr.

Et puis je suis monté me coucher, j'avais encore des cours demain et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une tête à faire peur demain. J'avais assez donné les 17 années précédentes.

J'étais en train de pianoter sur mon portable quand on frappait à la porte. Lâchant le portable, je disais d'entrer à mon visiteur. Mon imposant frère était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et vient s'asseoir sur mon lit.

Il ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer.

-_Je voulais juste... je suis désolé Edward. Pour mon comportement ces dernières années, j'ai pas été le meilleur des frères..._

_-C'est bon, c'est rien,_ dis je gentiment.

-_C'est pas rien. Maman m'a raconté comment tu te sentais... je me sens mal. Comment j'ai pu te rabaisser et te dire des trucs aussi horribles sans que tu dises jamais rien ?_

_-Disons que je vivais ça tous les jours alors un peu de plus ou un peu de moins..._

_-Tu sais quand Maman et Papa m'ont annoncé que tu allais naître, j'étais... fier. J'avais toujours voulu un petit frère, je m'imaginais lui apprendre pleins de choses, qu'il devienne mon compagnon de jeu. Mais tu sais je pensais que tu naîtrais en savant marcher et parler aussi_, dit il en riant.

Je souriais. J'imagine que tous les enfants qui apprenaient qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur imaginaient ça.

-_Et puis tu es né et j'ai découvert que c'était pas vrai_, dit il en souriant. _J'ai alors pensé qu'avoir un petit frère c'était nul. Tu pleurais souvent la nuit, tu dormais quand je voulais jouer avec toi. À 7 ans, tu imagines ce qu'on peut penser._

Je hochais la tête.

-_Et puis j'ai grandi, toi aussi et notre différence d'âge s'est marqué, on va dire. Et puis au lycée je réagissais mal. Tu étais mon frère, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois comme moi. Mais tu étais différent et parce que je ne pensais qu'à mon statut et bien je t'ai complètement dénigré... Alors je suis désolé parce que tu ne méritais vraiment pas ça._

_-Tes excuses sont acceptés, Emmett._

_-Alors elle s'appelle comment ?_ Dit il taquin.

-_De quoi tu parles ?_ Répliquais-je.

-_Tout changement est sous-tendu par une fille. Alors comment elle s'appelle ?_

Je souriais. Il était peut être populaire mais il n'avait pas oublié ces classiques.

-_Elle s'appelle Bella. C'est elle qui m'a aidé._

_-Bella... celle qui t'accompagne au bal ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Elle est comment ?_

_-Tu dois sûrement la connaître. C'est la fille du shérif. Elle est petite, brune, les yeux chocolats..._ dis-je rêveur.

-_Elle est mignonne ?_ Continua-t-il.

-_Magnifique..._ soufflais-je.

Il souriait à ma réponse.

-_J'étais dans le même état quand j'ai connu Rose_, dit il.

-_Sauf que Bella ne m'aime pas... On s'est embrassait il y a quelques semaines et elle m'a repoussé en me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça_, répondis-je déçu.

-_Elle ment. Elle t'aide à changer, elle accepte ton invitation au bal et elle veut être que ton « amie » ?_, dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

J'y crois pas. Elle a juste peur.

-_C'est pour elle que j'ai fais tout ça. Je comprends plus rien._

_-Tu lui as dit ?_

_-Non... je m'en suis tenu à « Je change pour enfin oser parler à la fille qui me plaît »._

_-Tout s'explique..._ dit il en fin psychologue qu'il était... ou pas.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Vois ça comme ça. Bella t'aide à changer, elle est persuadé que tu le fais pour une fille mais elle ne sait pas qui c'est. Elle ne sait pas que c'est elle. Si elle t'a repoussé, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir quand tu lui dirais bye bye pour aller retrouver la « fille que tu aimes ». Tu me suis ?_

_-Tu veux dire qu'elle m'a repoussé parce qu'elle pense que je ne l'aime pas ?_

_-Je crois que ça résume bien la situation._

_-Oh ce bordel..._ dis-je en penchant la tête en arrière.

Mon frère rigolait à mes côtés mais moi je me rendais compte du bordel que j'avais pu foutre. Bella pensait depuis tout ce temps, après toutes ces démonstrations que j'étais amoureux d'une autre fille ? Oh la la !

-_Tu sais quoi ?_ Me dit Emmett. _Ne lui dis rien jusqu'à bal et vendredi, sors lui le grand jeu. Les fleurs, la jolie broche, ton plus costume, ton plus beau sourire et n'oublie pas de sentir bon._

Mon frère pouvait avoir 14 ans dans sa tête parfois. Mais je devais remarquer que son idée me séduisait pas mal. C'était loin d'être idiot. Je pourrais alors lui prouver que je l'aimais et que la mystérieuse fille n'était qu'elle depuis le début.

-_ça marche pour moi._

_-Juste comme ça, elle t'a dit ce qu'elle aimait comme fleur pour sa broche ?_

_-Non mais je sais que sa robe est grise et noire._

_-Alors je dirais orchidées et roses noires,_ dit une voix féminine à la porte.

Rosalie était dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriante.

-_Je pense pas qu'ils fassent dans le coin,_ lui dis je hésitant.

-_Ici, non. Mais Meryl Flowers à Portland, si._

_-C'est à 5h de route d'ici, je pense pas que..._

_-Je peux téléphoner à Meryl. C'est une amie du lycée. Je lui demande, je vais chercher ta broche, tu l'auras pour Vendredi._

_-C'est super gentil Rose._

_-Nous aussi, on est là pour t'aider Edward. Bon mon nounours, on va se coucher. Tu auras tout le loisir d'embêter ton frère pendant nos trois semaines ici._

_-J'arrive ma poupée. Bonne nuit Ed. T'oublie pas, demain, je passe te prendre au lycée et on te trouve un costume._

_-Ouais je me souviens. Bonne nuit Emmett, Bonne nuit Rose._

Il sourit et se leva. Ensuite Rose lui prit la main et ils disparurent ensemble. Mon frère était finalement un fin psychologue qui l'eut cru.

_**J'arrive ma Bella. Cette fois c'est du sûr.**_

* * *

_**Le commentaire d'Edward sur l'espagnol c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai commencé l'espagnol au lycée. J'ai vite compris que c'était pas toujours vrai ^^.  
**_

_**Prochain chapitre - Bal de promo on dirait!  
**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi!  
**_


	9. You're my first, my last, my everything

**Vous l'avez attendu! Et il est enfin venu! THE chapitre du bal de promo!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alerte, favoris etc... ça me touche énormément, de voir chaque jour, plus de personnes conquises par ce couple avec 4 pieds gauches.  
**

**Je réponds à une remarque fréquente concernant le pardon d'Edward à Emmett. On m'a souvent dit qu'Edward pardonnait trop vite à Emmett mais faut que vous compreniez un truc. Edward a compris qu'Emmett agissait ainsi parce que de nos jours tous les adolescents sont comme ça avec les gens qui ne sont pas dans la norme. On se moque.  
**

**Edward a conscience qu'Emmett a grandit, il a muri et évolué. Alors c'est peut être rapide, mais Edward veut aller de l'avant. Voilà pourquoi :).  
**

**J'avais aussi oublié de vous parler de ça au dernier chapitre mais j'ai crée un compte Formspring où vous pouvez me poser des questions, ça ne nécessite pas d'être inscrit sur le site. Voici le lien (sans les espaces): www . formspring . me / HillySparrowFF  
**

**Sinon je vous invite vivement à consulter mon compte facebook, je donne souvent des nouvelles concernant la publication et parfois quelques teasers, voici le lien: www . facebook HillySparrow . si vous n'avez pas Facebook, pas d'inquiétude, mes postes sont publics même les non-inscrits peuvent les voir.  
**

**Et pour finir, j'ai mis à jour le site référence Sous Tes lunettes, avec la suite de la playlist, et les fiches personnages de Carlisle et Esmé.  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : (POV Bella)**_

* * *

**Lundi**

* * *

Edward l'avait fait !

Il m'avait invité au bal !

Ma journée s'était d'un coup éclairée et ces histoires d'examen m'étaient passé au dessus. Vendredi j'allais jouer à la princesse. J'allais au bal avec quelqu'un.

En sortant de cours le soir, j'avais sauté dans ma voiture et avais allumé la radio à fond. Le chemin du retour chez moi était plus qu'enjoué. En arrivant devant ma maison, je descendis de la voiture et rentrais en trottinant dans la maison.

Ma mère était dans la cuisine, mon père devant la télé. Le monde était on ne peut plus normal dans cette maison, pensais je en souriant.

-_Oh ma chérie tu es rentrée du lycée !_ Dit ma mère enjouée, comme d'habitude. _Ça a été ?!_

_-Oh que oui !_ Dis je sans me rendre compte de mon enthousiasme plus que prononcé. _Euh... enfin je veux dire oui ça a été._

_-Qu'est ce qui te rend si enthousiaste ?_

Quelle fouineuse ma mère !

Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas. Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas. Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas. Je lui dis ou...

Je lui dis !

_-Edward m'a invité au bal de Vendredi._

_-Ahhhhh ! Ma chérie c'est super !_ Cria ma mère en plein milieu de la cuisine, réveillant mon père qui somnolait sur le canapé de la salle à manger adjacente.

Elle me serra dans ses bras comme à chaque fois que quelque chose de bien m'arrivait. Elle se sépara de moi, pris son éternel cahier à tout faire et se posa sur la table de la cuisine. Le fameux cahier, partiellement éventré, regorgeant d'informations plus ou moins importants sur des choses ou des événements plus ou moins importants, se retrouvait ouvert à une nouvelle page sur la table.

En haut de la page, « BAL DE PROMO - BELLA ».

_-Alors il faut que je prenne rendez vous avec Hilda pour ta coiffure. Il paraît qu'elle a engagé une petite maquillage qu'elle avait eu en stage. Elle pourrait peut être te maquiller. Et ta broche. Oh non on est un peu en retard pour le fleuriste. La robe est bien taillée ? Il faut que tu portes les escarpins que je t'ai acheté ! Y'a rien de pire que de traîner dans une soirée, les chaussures à la main ! Et puis..._

_-MAMAN ! _la coupais je d'un coup.

_-Quoi ?!_ Dit elle étonnée comme si elle ne faisait rien de mal.

_-Arrête de t'emballer, je peux gérer ça toute seule._

_-Mais je veux t'aider !_ Râla-t-elle

_-Sauf que tu t'emportes ! Tu sais la tradition veut que ce soit le garçon qui achète la broche pour sa cavalière et pour la tenue, c'est bon, je sais me tenir en public. Je referais faire mes boucles le jour d'avant. Et je sais me maquiller. Rien ne sert de dépenser à tort et à travers..._

_-Je suis désolé ma puce... c'est juste que j'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps..._

_-Je sais... mais tu sais maman, tout sera parfait. Edward gère la situation,_ dis je en rougissant.

_-Tu l'aimes hein ?_ Dit elle en souriant, comme elle me le faisait souvent.

_-Je crois oui...bon je vais monter mes affaires._

_-Vas ma puce... t'es sûr pour la maquilleuse ? Je passe un coup de fil à Hilda, ça prend 5 minutes et..._

_-Maman, ça ira. Je vais y arriver._

Je savais que je décevais un peu ma mère à ce moment là mais ce moment n'allait être qu'à moi et je voulais le laisser ainsi. Edward ferait sûrement quelque chose de parfait, je n'étais même pas inquiète.

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

* * *

**Mardi**

* * *

La nuit m'avait semblé courte quand le réveil me réveilla le lendemain pour aller au lycée. Courte mais reposante. Le fait d'être complice avec mon frère, avoir son aide et celle de Rosalie, ça avait vraiment été un changement. J'aimais cette proximité qu'on avait maintenant.

Je me levais péniblement et partis à la salle de bain, me débarbouiller. Ensuite j'enfilais des vêtements à l'aveuglette et descendis à la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Ma mère était là, mon père aussi. Quand j'arrivais elle m'avait déjà préparé mon petit déjeuner.

_-ça va mon poussin ? _Dit elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

_-Ouais_, dis je en mangeant mon pancake.

_-Je t'emmène au lycée Edward ? Ton frère m'a dit qu'il passerait te prendre cette après midi._

_-Oui d'accord._

_-On part dans 15 minutes alors._

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête tout en continuant à engloutir mon petit déjeuner. Je pris mon sac de cours et suivit mon père dans sa berline. Le trajet se passait rapidement, les routes étaient calmes.

_-Je suis content que tout ce soit arrangé avec ton frère,_ me dit soudain mon père.

_-Moi aussi papa._

_-Ta mère s'en ai tellement voulu pendant longtemps que ces deux garçons ne s'entendent pas... Tu sais quand on a su que tu arrivais, Emmett était si fier d'être grand frère. Et tu es né, il a vite déchanté. Tu marchais pas, tu parlais pas, tu pleurais tout le temps... Il ne t'a jamais fait de mal mais il t'a ignoré et quand est venu l'adolescence, que tu as grandi aussi, il t'a rejeté et puis tu as ces ennuis de vue et de dentition et il a décidé que c'était un objet de moquerie. Mais il a grandi, il s'est assagi avec Rose. Il a eu le temps de revenir sur ses erreurs._

_-Je lui en ai longtemps voulu... et à vous aussi parce que vous ne faisiez pas grand chose pour l'empêcher. __Je vivais déjà ça à l'école, je le vivais à la maison. C'est comme un enfer qui n'a jamais de fin..._

-_Je suis désolé que nous t'ayons donné cette impression... D'ailleurs je me demandais, comment as-tu pardonné à ton frère ?_

-_Tu l'as dit papa. Il a grandi, il a mûri, il a reconnu ces erreurs. J'ai mûri aussi, j'ai changé, je suis à l'aise avec mon corps. Alors bon, pourquoi entretenir une rancœur pour ça ?_

_-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère mon fils. _

Je souris. On me le disait souvent.

La discussion avait tourné cours quand mon père était entrée sur le parking du lycée. Je sortais de la voiture et me dirigeais vers l'entrée du lycée. Ce soir ça va être hard core.

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

La journée s'était passée. Newton restait dans son coin avec ses disciples. Moi je restais dans le mien avec Bella. Elle m'avait parlé du bal et de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Ça m'avait fait rire. Sa mère voulait juste participer à la prochaine étape importante de la vie de sa fille. J'avais au moins cette avantage. Pas de fille à la maison, ma mère n'avait jamais joué à la Barbie.

Et puis à 15h30 à ma sortie du lycée, j'avais trouvé mon frère dans son 4x4, m'attendant sur le parking du lycée. Je me dirigeais vers sa voiture et montais à bord.

-_Allez frangin, en route pour te trouver un costume. On devrait avoir ce qui faut à Port Angeles. Au fait, Rose a appelé Meryl. Tu auras ta broche pour aller chercher la petite Bella._

_-Super._

La route jusqu'à Port Angeles se fit dans le silence. Enfin quand nous avions atteint la limite de la ville, mon frère avait conduit dans les petites rues jusqu'à un magasin sans fioriture. On sortait de la voiture et nous dirigions vers l'entrée.

_-Mon dieu la star Emmett Cullen ! Depuis quand t'es pas venu me voir mon chou !_ S'exclama une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

_-Désolé Janine. Tu sais avec Rose on est plus dans le coin depuis un sacré moment._

_-C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es venu ?_

_-Pour mon costume pour mon mariage, y'a un an et demi._

La femme sourit.

-_Bon et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi !?_ Dit elle ravie.

-_Mon petit frère a son bal de promo vendredi. Il a invité une copine qu'il aimerait voir devenir plus que ça._

_-Emmett !_ M'indignais-je.

_-Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Bref, on a besoin d'un costume impeccable et je sais que seule toi peut nous dégoter ça._

_-Voyons ça..._

Elle commença à me tourner autour et à évaluer mes mensurations. Elle commença à prendre mes mesures et à les noter sur un calepin. Puis elle partit dans ses rayons voir, ce qu'elle avait pour enfin revenir à nous.

-_Bien j'ai évalué la situation. Le soucis c'est qu'on est mardi et que tu en aurais besoin pour vendredi c'est ça ?_ Je hochais la tête. _J'aurais jamais le temps de lui confectionner avec les commandes en cours que j'ai mais ce que je peux faire, c'est trouver un costume parmi ceux que j'ai ici et je peux le retravailler sur toi, c'est moins long et je le fais livrer chez tes parents pour vendredi._

_-ça me semble pas mal, _dis je après avoir analysé ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

-_Très bien, alors allons trouver LE costume. Alors disons... pour ta carrure je dirais deux boutons et une cravate pas trop large. _

Après ça elle partit fouiner dans les longs rangs de costumes entreposés dans le magasin. Elle revint avec quelques cintres où se trouvait veste et pantalon. Dans l'autre main elle prit une chemise blanche et différente cravate. Elle posa tout sur une table dans le coin des cabines d'essayages.

_-Allez jeune premier, dans la cabine et enfile ça_, me dit elle en me tendant un ensemble.

Je le pris et partis dans la cabine. Je l'enfilais rapidement et sortis de la cabine. Emmett était assis sur le fauteuil en face de la cabine et la vendeuse appuyait sur le mur à côté. Quand je sortis, elle m'examina.

_-Hum... non, définitivement pas bleu. Essaie celui là, en me tendant un costume gris clair._

Je re rentrais dans la cabine avec le nouvel ensemble. J'enlevais le précédent et revêtais le prochain. J'étais pas convaincu moi même par celui là. Je savais que la robe de Bella était grise et noire mais quel gris ? Je ne pense que ce soit le plus approprié.

Je sortais de la cabine, probablement un air pas convaincu sur le visage. Elle me regarda avec le même air.

_-Encore moins celui là. Dis moi, est ce que tu sais de quelle couleur est sa robe ? Ça nous donnerait une ligne directrice._

_-Grise et noire, de ce qu'elle m'a dit mais je ne sais pas quel gris._

_-Alors je pense qu'il faut jouer le noir. C'est une valeur sûre. Tu iras forcément avec elle. Allez essaie celui là, c'est le seul que j'ai en deux boutons._

Je prenais l'ultime ensemble pour l'essayer. En effet c'était beaucoup mieux. Il n'était pas parfaitement adapté à moi mais ça ne sera pas vraiment un problème. Je sortais de la cabine et c'est mon frère qui parla en premier.

-_Franchement Janine, c'est celui là qui lui faut à Edward !_

_-Je suis d'accord. Je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques retouches quand même. _

Elle s'approcha de moi et ajouta une cravate ni trop large ni trop fine. Elle ferma seulement le premier bouton de la veste. Ensuite elle gravitait autour de moi, posant des épingles de ci et de là.

Quand elle finit enfin, elle se posta devant moi.

_-Alors, regarde, qu'est ce que t'en pense ?_

Je regardais et en effet, c'était bien. J'étais beau. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'allure de Bella dans sa robe mais je savais que nous serions chouette sur la photo de bal.

_-C'est vraiment le bon, Edward,_ me dit Emmett.

_-Oui c'est vraiment chouette. Je pense que c'est le bon._

_-Alors je te le prépare ? J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, les retouches sont minimes. Enfin ne t'inquiète je te le fais venir en temps et en heures pour ton bal._

_-Janine, met la cravate et la chemise avec. C'est pour moi._

_-Emmett, maman m'a..._

_-Non_, me coupa-t-il. _Laisse moi te l'offrir. J'ai loupé des années avec toi Edward. Ça ne se rattrapera pas mais je veux faire ça pour toi._

J'aimais l'intention. Comme il disait, nos années de guerre ne se rattraperont pas mais on pouvait commencer à construire une meilleure relation. Une relation dans laquelle je pourrais lui parler, me confier sans qu'on me juge. Je lui souriais et partis me changer. En ressortant, Janine prit mon costume pour pouvoir s'en occuper rapidement. Emmett lui avait déjà régler la note.

J'avais un super costume pour ma grande soirée avec Bella. Étape n°1. C'est fait. Nous sortions du magasin avec la promesse de Janine que mon costume serait chez moi jeudi soir au plus tard.

_-Emmett ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille la chercher comment Bella ? J'avais pensé à la limousine mais tout le monde fait ça c'est... ça n'a plus de vraie valeur tu vois._

_-Pourquoi tu n'emprunterais pas l'Aston Martin de papa ? Je suis sûr qu'il te la prêterait pour la soirée._

_-Tu crois ?_

_-Demande lui. Ça lui plairait sûrement à la petite Bella,_ dit il avec un sourire.

* * *

**Mercredi**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

J'entrais dans la cafétéria, Edward était déjà à notre table. Je pris un plateau avec deux trois trucs à grignoter et partis le rejoindre. Je m'installais lascivement sur la chaise en face lui.

_-T'as l'air complètement exaspérée_, me dit il en souriant comme il savait si bien le faire.

_-Ma mère m'a encore envoyé un texto pour me demander si elle est sûr que je ne veux pas que la maquilleuse d'Hilda s'occupe de moi pour le bal. Je peux très bien le faire moi même._

_-Elle veut juste rendre ce jour plus beau._

_-Non elle reporte sur moi, ce qu'elle aurait aimé que sa mère fasse pour son bal de promo. J'apprécie vraiment mais elle doit comprendre que quand je dis non, c'est non. J'ai déjà appelé Hilda pour lui dire que je passerais pour qu'elle s'occupe de mes cheveux mais le maquillage, franchement je peux me débrouiller. C'est même étonnant qu'elle ait pas engagé quelqu'un pour fermer la fermeture de ma robe._

Il rigolait.

_-T'inquiète dans deux jours c'est fini._

_-Ouais... _soufflais-je. _Au fait, t'as trouvé ton costume pour le bal ?_

_-Je suis allé voir ça avec mon frère hier après midi. Je devrais l'avoir chez moi demain._

_-Oh ! Monsieur a fait ça sur mesure !_ Lui dis-je théâtralement en me moquant de lui gentiment.

_-Juste pour toi ma belle. On devrait pas être trop mal sur la photo tous les deux._

Je souriais. Ma belle. Si seulement ça pouvait avoir plus de signification que notre piteuse mise en scène...

_-Au fait, je n'ai pas pensé à te demander mais si je passe te prendre à 19h, ça te va ?_

_-Ce sera parfait,_ lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

_**POV Edward**_

Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle envisageait une possibilité de couple. Je voulais parfois croire qu'elle voulait vraiment être avec moi, que mon frère avait raison et qu'elle en pinçait pour moi. Et puis elle pouvait faire LE mouvement qui allait me remettre à ma place.

Plus que deux jours Edward, Vendredi soir, tu prendras ton courage à deux mains et tu lui diras « Bella je t'aime ».

_-Bon alors, 19h vendredi... je serais le mec en costume._

_-Très original,_ dit elle en riant.

* * *

**Jeudi**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

J'étais en route pour aller au salon d'Hilda. Elle m'avait donné rendez vous pour rafraîchir ma coiffure et me faire les boucles que je voulais tant pour demain. Je me garais sur le parking du centre commercial et courrais jusqu'au salon.

_-Désolé désolé, je suis en retard_, dis je en tombant sur un fauteuil où Hilda m'attendait.

_-De 5 min. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

_-Est-ce que tu peux me rafraîchir et ensuite refaire mes boucles ? J'aurais les cheveux lâches pour le bal._

_-Très bien alors c'est parti._

Et elle commença à s'affairer autour de moi. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, de ma robe, les chaussures que ma mère m'avait offert.

_-Raconte moi elle est comment la robe que ta mère t'a trouvé. On en a parlé l'autre jour mais tu la connais, elle s'emballe et j'ai pas tout compris,_ dit elle en rigolant.

_-C'est une vraie robe de princesse tu la verrais ! _Dis-je enthousiaste. _Elle est longue, le jupon est un peu volumineux. Et c'est un haut bustier. Ma mère l'a payé dans les 500$ je crois. C'était inutile, j'en avais une très jolie qui aurait pu convenir..._

_-Le bal de promo est un grand événement ma belle. Elle voulait que tu es une robe spéciale._

_-Oui je sais. Mais 500$ quand même sans parler des chaussures. Je les adore, c'est du Louboutin quand même mais 400$ la paire, c'est exagéré. Enfin au moins je serais jolie._

_-Bien sûr que tu seras jolie !_

Et notre discussion dériva sur Edward...

_-Et ton apollon ? Comment c'est son nom ? Edwin, Edgar ?_

_-Edward, la corrigeais-je. Il va bien. On a fini de le transformer._

_-Il doit être sublime maintenant que c'est fini._

_-Il l'est... il est magnifique_, soufflais-je.

_-ça avance avec lui ?_

_-Quoi ?_ M'exclamais-je. _Non, je... il aime quelqu'un d'autre alors je crois que je suis un peu hors concours._

_-Oh..._

_-Ouais._

Et notre discussion s'était à peu prés terminée là. Elle continuait de coiffer mes cheveux, les épointer, puis enfin les boucler.

_-Et voilà miss ! Elles seront légèrement plus lâches demain. Je les ai fait bien serré. Ça te plait ma jolie ?_

_-C'est parfait Hilda, merci beaucoup, _lui dis je en la serrant dans mes bras en partant.

_-Je te demanderais à ta mère de m'envoyer une photo !_

Je souris et partais rejoindre ma voiture. Quand j'arrivais chez moi il était plus de 19h. Ma mère était en train de mettre la table. Mon père arrivait devant moi. Il devait revenir du jardin derrière.

_-ça a été chez Hilda ma puce ? Oh c'est joli comme tout ces boucles._

_-Merci papa. Oui ça a été._

_-Oh chérie tu es rentrée, s'écria ma mère. Oh tes cheveux c'est joli ! _Dit elle en touchant. _Bon vous venez à table, c'est prêt._

Je posais mon sac dans l'entrée et me dirigeais dans la cuisine avec mes parents. Le repas se passa dans le calme, nous parlions de nos journées respective. Le bal était demain. Je stressais. Comment allais-je agir avec Edward ? Comment allait se passer la soirée ? Aura-t-il eu le courage de parler à cette fille ?

Demain allait être une sacrée journée. Le lycée avait annulé les cours de l'après midi pour pouvoir préparer le gymnase et le reconvertir en salle de bal et pour que les élèves aient le temps de se préparer.

Vivement demain...

* * *

_**POV Edward**_

J'étais rentré du lycée après une énième longue journée, remplie de cours ennuyeux. J'étais passé par la salle de gym. Je ne rêvais maintenant que d'une chose : dormir.

Je montais mollement les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Ma mère était déjà là, souriante et visiblement excitée comme une puce.

_-Ceci est arrivé pour toi par coursier aujourd'hui._

_-Ah ce doit être mon costume._

_-Ah il faut que tu l'essaies alors ! Je veux le voir sur toi !_

Et je suis parti l'essayer. Il m'allait impeccable, épousant subtilement les nouvelles formes de mon corps. Je rejoignais ma mère dans le salon pour lui montrer.

_-Oh mon Dieu, mon poussin comme tu es beau !_ S'écria-t-elle, à deux doigts des larmes.

Elle me tournait autour, en m'observant.

_-ça te va vraiment bien mon chéri... mais par pitié laisse moi nouer ta cravate la prochaine fois,_ dit elle en riant doucement.

Oui bon je l'admettais, les nœuds de cravate et moi... 150 pas plus. Mon frère et Rose avaient été attiré par les cris de ma mère. Rosalie s'approcha de moi, et elle aussi me tourna autour.

_-Il est vraiment magnifique ce costume ! Ça te va très bien Edward,_ me dit-elle avec un sourire attendrissant.

_-Vraiment impeccable !_ S'exclama mon frère.

_-Et bien, il y a de l'action dans cette famille ! _Dit mon père en souriant pendant qu'il posait sa mallette à côté du canapé. _Et bien mon fils, il est parfait ce costume !_ Me dit il.

_-Edward est prêt pour le bal_, s'écria ma mère en tapant dans ses mains.

Je souriais et repartis dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je posais mon sac de sport près de mon bureau. Ensuite je pris soin d'enlever mon costume sans le froisser et de rependre chaque vêtement correctement pour qu'ils ne prennent aucun mauvais pli. Et j'enfilais un bas de jogging et un t-shirt. Je m'assis sur mon lit et fixais la photo dans le cadre sur ma table de nuit.

J'avais photocopié cette photo de Bella dans l'album du lycée d'il y a trois ans. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé finalement. Toujours aussi belle. Cette photo ne m'avait jamais quitté, comme si j'imaginais qu'elle pouvait veiller sur moi pendant la nuit.

Je souriais pour moi même et finis par me lever pour rejoindre les autres en bas. Je m'apprêtais à descendre quand je croisais mon père qui partait dans son bureau.

_-Papa ?_

_-Oui mon garçon ?_

_-Je me demandais... tu accepterais de me prêter l'Aston Martin pour emmener Bella au bal demain ?_

_-Bien sûr. Tu en prends grand soin._

_-Pas de soucis, merci papa._

Il sourit et partit dans son bureau et moi je descendais m'étaler sur le canapé. Ma mère vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, devant la télé.

_-A quelle heure dois-tu aller chercher Bella demain ?_ Dit elle doucement comme si elle avait peur de me déranger.

_-On a convenu que je passerais chez elle vers 19h._

_-D'accord. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier pour le dîner mon chéri ?_

_-Non, fais ce que tu veux, ce sera sûrement délicieux comme toujours, _lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle m'embrassa ma tempe comme elle le faisait quand j'étais petit et repartit dans la cuisine pour faire le dîner. Demain, tout allait changer. Bella saura que je l'aime et ma vie prendra un tout nouveau tournant. Soit elle m'aimera en retour, ce qui visiblement n'arrivera pas, soit elle me repousse et... et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

* * *

**Vendredi**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

J'étais en train de coiffer mes cheveux re bouclés de la veille. Une légère pince retenait deux mèches derrière ma tête. Mon maquillage était léger, quoi que toute fois plus marqué car il s'agissait d'une soirée. J'étais en peignoir. Ma robe attendait sur mon lit. En la regardant, une seule chose me passait par la tête: J'allais au bal avec Edward !

Quand ma mère entra dans ma chambre, elle me tira de mes pensées. Je lui souriais et me levais.

_-Tu t'en sors ma chérie ? Très joli maquillage._

_-Merci, _lui dis-je en rougissant un peu. _Tu pourrais m'aider à mettre ma robe ? Edward va bientôt arriver._

_-Bien sûr._

J'enfilais ma robe précautionneusement. Ma mère m'était à remonter la fermeture dans mon dos et m'aidais également à mettre mes chaussures. J'étais à peu prés sûr de me faire mal avec ses pompes mais au moins je présenterais bien. Je me regardais dans le miroir et j'avais vraiment fière allure.

_-Tu es magnifique chérie. Attend que je te prenne en photo !_ S'excita ma mère, derrière moi

Elle était parti en courant chercher l'appareil numérique que mon père lui avait offert à Noël. Et voilà j'avais droit à mon photoshoot personnel. Sous toutes les coutures, de côté, de dos, de face. Avec une étole, sans l'étole, avec un sac, sans le sac, avec l'étole et le sac, sans l'étole et le sac. C'est la sonnette de la porte qui me tira d'affaire.

Mon père s'était chargé d'aller ouvrir.

_-Bonsoir mon garçon !_

C'était Edward !

_-Elle est encore en haut avec sa mère, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Bella, ton cavalier !_ Cria mon père dans l'escalier.

Ma mère s'empressa de descendre, toujours son appareil à la main. Je l'entendais parler à Edward.

_-Tu vas voir elle est magnifique !_

Je pris une grande inspiration en me regardant dans le miroir.

_-Vas y Bella. Tu peux le faire !_ Me dis-je doucement à moi même.

Je descendais les escaliers, me dévoilant peu à peu. Quand j'arrivais à la dernière marche, je fus subjuguer par la beauté d'Edward. Les changements étaient fini, ses épaules étaient carrées, ses abdos légèrement marqués, son visage était parfait, ses yeux verts magnifiques me fixaient. Son costume tombait à merveille, il avait bien coiffé ses cheveux. Bref il était parfait !

_-Tu es magnifique,_ me dit il en rougissant légèrement.

_-Merci,_ répondis je en baissant la tête un peu gêné. _Tu es très beau aussi._

-_Oh il me faut une photo,_ hurla ma mère.

Oh non c'était reparti ! Edward passa sa main autour ma taille et je me rapprochais de lui. La tension entre nous devait être palpable. Nous sourions et ma mère prit sa photo. Pour ne pas avoir droit à un nouveau photoshoot, Edward m'entraîna dehors.

Il avait sorti le grand jeu. Sur le porche, il me passa ma broche de fleur. Elle est magnifique, composée de roses noires et d'orchidées blanches. Quelques branches de perles noires venaient parachevaient le tout. Elle était sublime.

_-Ils ne font pas ce genre de chose par chez nous_, soufflais-je, toujours en admiration devant la broche.

_-Ici non, à Portland, si, _dit-il en souriant.

-_Tu es allé jusqu'à Portland pour la faire faire. C'est beaucoup trop Edward !_

_-En fait Rosalie connaît une fleuriste là bas, qui a accepté de la faire et Rose a fait l'aller/retour pour la ramener ici._

_-Merci beaucoup Edward, c'est très gentil._

_-Tout pour toi. Je t'amène à ton carrosse._

Une rutilante Aston Martin nous attendait, sagement garée devant chez moi. Comment Edward avait obtenu cette voiture ?

-_Mon père aime les belles voitures. Il se l'est offert il y a presque deux ans maintenant. Il m'a donné l'autorisation de la prendre pour ce soir._

_-C'est sublime..._

La soirée ne pouvait pas commencer mieux que ça. Il m'aida à monter en voiture et nous conduit au lycée où se déroulait la soirée.

Le gymnase avait pour l'occasion été transformé en salle de bal. Il se gara sur le parking, loin des autres voitures, sûrement de peur que la voiture soit accroché par quelques adolescents complètement bourrés. Enfin à l'arrêt, il descendit et vint m'ouvrir la portière en m'aidant à descendre. Il me tint la main jusqu'au bout. Quand nous nous dirigions vers le gymnase, il passa son bras autour de mes hanches.

Nous arrivions vers l'entrée du gymnase, Jessica, Mike et les autres se trouvaient devant en train de discuter quand ils nous remarquèrent.

_-Bella ! Bella, Bella... _dit Mike théâtralement. _Tu pensais faire sensation avec une robe aussi couverte ?_

Je voyais Edward qui me regardait et reporta son attention son Mike qui avait rapproché Jessica de lui. Elle devait être sa cavalière.

-_Mais moi au moins Mike, on ne confond pas ma cavalière avec une prostituée._

Et une pierre dans ton jardin, Mike. Une !

-_Cullen, je te permet pas de m'insulter !_

_-Je n'oserais pas, _dit Edward avec un sourire poli. _Je constate c'est tout. Tu viens Bella, on va profiter de la fête._

J'étais bluffé. Edward leur avait renvoyé leurs répliques en pleine tête et il pouvait être fier de lui. Mike n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à une carpe qui manquait d'air.

Il me dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle où se trouvait le sempiternel photographe. Il me rapprocha de lui, et je posais une main sur ces abdos. Hum... durs. Le flash nous signala que nous pouvions continuer notre chemin jusqu'au cœur de la salle.

Il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse où les slows avaient déjà commencé.

_-M'accorderiez vous cette danse Miss Swan ? _Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Je rougissais et lui donnais ma main en signe d'accord. Il passa ses mains dans le creux de mon dos et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Nous déambulions doucement au son de la musique.

_-Au fait tu as parlé à la fille dont tu es amoureux ? Tu avais dit que quand ta transformation serait fini, tu irais la voir..._

_-Non pas encore. En fait je compter me lancer ce soir..._

_-Oh..._

* * *

_**POV Edward **_

Allez Edward c'est le moment de lui dire !

_-Bella... tu sais je suis infiniment reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi. M'aider à plaire à la fille dont je suis amoureux et tout..._

Je ne savais plus comment continuer ma phrase en espérant qu'elle comprenne. mais sans prendre gare elle partit en courant.

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait de travers !

Et puis je repensais aux paroles d'Emmett l'autre soir.

_« __Vois ça comme ça. Bella t'aide à changer, elle est persuadé que tu le fais pour une fille mais elle ne sait pas qui c'est. Elle ne sait pas que c'est elle. Si elle t'a repoussé, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir quand tu lui dirais bye bye pour aller retrouver la « fille que tu aimes » »_

Sa phrase ne m'avait jamais autant percuté qu'à cet instant précis. Je courais à l'extérieur et cherchais Bella du regard. Je la vis plus loin assise sur un banc. Je courais vers elle et m'accroupis devant elle.

_-Bella... qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_

_-Tu vas me torturer encore longtemps Edward ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi. Va retrouver la mystérieuse fille !_ Cria-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

_-Bella tu m'as même pas le temps de finir de parler !_

Elle se leva et se mit face à moi en commençant à se mettre en colère.

_-Et parler de quoi ! T'entendre dire que tu vas aller la retrouver tout à l'heure. Tu m'as quand même invité au bal. Tu voulais me ridiculiser devant tout le monde !_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de débiter d'autres conneries, je l'embrassais comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Comme j'en avais rêvé depuis ce soir dans sa chambre où j'avais goûté à ses lèvres la première fois. Ses bras se crochetèrent autour de ma nuque et j'entourais son corps frêle des miens. Après quelques minutes de baisers passionnés, nous nous séparions.

_-La fille à qui je voulais plaire, c'était toi, lui dis je comme une évidence. L'autre crétin de Newton avait raison quand tu m'as défendu. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le 1er jour où je t'ai vu, à l'entrée au collège. Chaque jour depuis, je me demandais si un jour, tu me verrais, si un jour, tu allais ressentir ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu d'amour pour moi. J'ai jamais eu le cran de te le dire et je me demande encore tout me vient tout ce courage quand ça te concerne. J'ai attendu Bella. Je voulais être bien. Je voulais te plaire à toi et à personne d'autre. La fille que j'aime, je suis déjà en face d'elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai embrassé, elle m'a repoussé et j'ai enfin compris quelle en était la raison. Mais ce soir, je te le dis Bella. Ma super motivation pour tous ces changements c'était toi et juste toi. Juste toi parce que je t'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé sur cette foutue planète !_

Je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle souriait. Je passais ma main sur sa joue et reccueillis une larme heureuse avec mon pouce.

_-Je... tu sais il y a plus de deux ans, j'ai commencé à développer une sorte de fascination. Je rêvais du jour où j'aurais le courage de t'approcher et juste de te dire bonjour. Le soir de Noël la même année, j'étais même venu t'observer chez toi. Et puis il y a quelques semaines, tu étais vulnérable face à Mike et j'ai pris mon propre courage à deux mains et je t'ai aidé. Je regrette tellement d'avoir mis autant de temps._

_-Oh ma Bella._

Je la prenais dans mes bras et plongeais mon nez dans son coup. Elle sentait le freesia. Ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé,_ me chuchota-t-elle.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau. Bon Dieu, ce que j'aimais cette sensation.

_-C'est encore les slows... tu viens danser avec moi ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_-Avec plaisir._

Je lui pris la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Je la pris contre moi et nous commencions à nous balancer sur la musique.

_-Alors je suis officiellement ta petite amie ?_

_-Si tu es d'accord._

_-Un peu que je suis d'accord. Tu m'as fait me sentir comme un princesse ce soir Edward._

_-Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi._

Je lui souriais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pouvais pas me lasser de ce contact avec elle. C'est comme si ma place avait toujours été auprès d'elle.

_-Je me suis vraiment bien dans tes bras me dit elle la tête posée contre mon cœur._

_-J'ai l'impression que tu aurais du être là depuis toujours..._

Ouais vive la guimauve mais quand votre plus grand rêve devient réalité et que vous vous sentez enfin complet et bien la guimauve est de bonne augure.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**

**Bisous bisous!  
**


	10. Et ainsi va la vie

**Et voilà l'ultime chapitre de Sous Tes Lunettes. Enfin n'allez pas pleurer tout de suite, j'ai pas encore publier l'épilogue!**

**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard dans la publication mais j'ai repris les cours la semaine dernière et faut reprendre le rythme :).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous rappelle que si vous voulez suivre mes réflexions, mes statuts bêtes et je sais pas quoi d'autres, je suis sur facebook: Hilly Sparrow-Fanfiction. Vous m'ajoutez ou vous vous abonnez comme vous voulez. Pour les gens qui n'ont pas Facebook, sachez que mon profil est en public, donc à priori vous pourrez quand même lire :).**

**Je vous invite aussi à aller sur le site référence de la fiction. L'adresse est sur mon profil FF. (D'ailleurs, vous y retrouverez les tenues décrites dans ce chapitre). **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**

**PS: Merci pour toutes les reviews, les mises en alerte et les mises en favoris :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Et ainsi va la vie**_

_**POV Edward**_

ça faisait officiellement trois semaines que j'avais une petite amie ! Et quelle sensation agréable ! Retrouver quelqu'un le matin, qui vous accueille avec un baiser chaleureux et une étreinte qui efface ne serait-ce que quelques secondes toutes vos contrariétés et tout le reste, c'est juste merveilleux.

Ça l'était sûrement plus parce que j'avais définitivement la petite amie la plus formidable de cette foutue Terre. Ma Bella était absolument parfaite. C'est comme si nous vivions dans une bulle depuis ce baiser au bal.

D'ailleurs le bal... cette épreuve que je redoutais la plus au monde.

J'avais eu peur pendant un moment quand j'avais décidé que c'était le moment de lui déclarer mes sentiments. J'avais flippé à mort quand elle était parti en courant quand je commençais à tout lui dire. J'ai eu la plus belle surprise de ma vie quand elle m'a dit qu'elle partageait mes sentiments... et surtout depuis tant de temps.

Non, ça avait été génial. Et la fin de notre soirée n'avait pas pu être plus magnifique...

* * *

**Flashback**

Je dansais toujours sur la nouvelle vague de slow que le DJ passait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de lycéens. La fête avait battu son plein jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Là il est était près de 3h du matin, j'avais toujours ma belle petite amie dans mes bras.

Depuis le début de la soirée, sa tenue avait un peu changée. Ses chaussures avaient rejoint sa pochette aux vestiaires de l'entrée, sa coiffure était légèrement défaite et elle portait ma veste depuis que j'avais aperçu des frissons sur ses bras.

Je la voyais somnoler légèrement dans mes bras. Notre soirée avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà, et elle avait été remplie d'émotions.

Je caressais son dos doucement.

-_Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi Bella ? Tu t'endors,_ lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

-J_'ai pas envie que la soirée se termine_, dit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur moi. _J'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparé..._

_-Si je te promet de venir te chercher pour aller au cinéma demain après-midi, tu consentirais à aller dormir ? _Tentais je.

-_C'est une proposition qui mérite réflexion_, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. _D'accord, ça marche pour moi._

Je souriais et la conduisais vers les vestiaires pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ces affaires. Ensuite je la prenais contre moi quand nous traversions le parking pour rejoindre la voiture. Elle tomba mollement sur son siège et je crois même qu'elle s'était endormie.

Je roulais tranquillement dans les rues calmes de Forks en direction de la maison du shérif. Il était presque 3h30 du matin. J'espérais que ces parents ne l'avaient pas attendu. Pourtant quand j'arrivais devant sa maison, le salon était illuminé. Sa mère venait de passer la tête à la fenêtre pour savoir qui arrivait. Je sortais de la voiture et partis du côté de Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras telle une princesse. Je marchais le long de l'allée, ma belle endormi accrochée à ma nuque.

La mère de Bella venait d'ouvrir la porte rapidement et nous découvrit.

-_Je vous attendais plus tôt les enfants !_ S'indigna-t-elle, pas franchement en colère. _Elle dort ? _Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-_Elle s'est endormi dans la voiture. Je peux la monter à l'étage si vous voulez._

_-Bien sûr vas-y. Je vais éteindre en bas en attendant._

Elle me laissa passer avec sa fille dans les bras. Je montais les escaliers étroits de la maison familiale et trouvais rapidement la chambre de Bella. Je la déposais sur le lit et m'assis à côté d'elle. Je retirais ces chaussures et posais sa pochette sur son bureau. Je caressais sa joue doucement. Elle semblait si paisible. J'allais pour embrasser son front quand ces deux bras me retenaient.

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

-_Bonne nuit ma Bella. Je t'aime._

Je la sentais sourire dans mon cou.

-_Je t'aime Edward._

_-Dors ma princesse. Je serais là demain après midi pour notre sortie au ciné._

_-Bonne nuit... je t'aime._

Elle se reposait sur son lit et mit ses deux mains sous sa tête. Je choisis ce moment pour partir rejoindre mon lit moi aussi. En sortant, je faillis bousculer sa mère qui visiblement était resté derrière la porte pendant notre petit échange.

-_Bonne nuit Mme Swan, et je suis désolé que nous soyons rentré si tard_, dis je poliment.

-_Tu l'aimes Bella ?_

_-Plus que tout... _soufflais-je.

Elle sourit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-_Bonne nuit mon grand. Fais attention à toi en rentrant._

_-Merci_, lui répondis-je.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Bella, sûrement pour l'aider à retirer sa robe et moi je descendis les escaliers en silence pour prendre la route vers chez moi.

Les routes étaient toujours aussi désertes que plutôt. Je conduisais prudemment en direction de ma maison au son les notes de Debussy*. Je ressentais chaque note comme retraçant l'histoire de cette nuit, de cette soirée.

Tout avait été plus que parfait.

Quand j'arrivais dans la cour de la villa de mes parents, je rentrais la voiture de mon père dans le garage de la dépendance où elle était parquée la plupart du temps. Je remettais la housse de protection qui trônait sur l'étagère derrière, pris ma veste et repartis en direction de l'entrée.

Dans cette maison aussi, la lumière était encore allumée. Quand je rentrais, mon père regardait un de ces films qu'il aimait tant. Ma mère étant endormi dans ces bras. Sûrement qu'elle avait voulu m'attendre mais la fatigue l'avait emportée.

Mon père, par contre, était tout à fait réveillé. En me voyant, il sourit et me parla.

_-Ça a été cette soirée mon fils ?_ Dit il doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma mère.

-_C'était absolument parfait papa_, dis-je en souriant.

_-Allez va te coucher mon grand, il est tard._

Je lui souriais et montais les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre. En y arrivant, je posais mes chaussures et mon costume sur ma chaise de bureau et enfilais mon jogging pour me mettre au lit. Le sommeil me gagna vite et la chose à laquelle j'avais pensé avant de m'endormir, c'était Bella.

**Fin du Flashback.**

* * *

Et aujourd'hui une nouvelle page de ma vie allait commencer. J'étais en train de me préparer pour aller à la remise des diplômes. Le lycée était enfin fini, j'allais démarrer un nouveau chapitre avec Bella à Seattle, à la fac.

Nous allions démarrer, tous les deux, le nouveau chapitre de notre vie. Officiellement nous serons colocataires à Seattle. Officieusement, on habite ensemble. En fait, en plus de la raison qu'était la notre, Bella n'avait pas pu avoir de chambre universitaire sur le campus et se retrouvait donc sans toit à deux mois de la rentrée. Les campus étaient pleins. Quand elle me l'avait dit je n'avais pas hésiter.

J'avais une chambre d'ami dans l'appartement que mes parents m'avaient trouvé pour l'université. Donc Bella emménagerait chez moi à la rentrée. On s'était mis d'accord pour partager les frais : courses, factures, étant donné que l'appartement appartenait à mes parents.

Pour la cérémonie, j'avais opté pour un jean serré noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate fine noire. Nos robes de diplômés étaient bleu marine avec une écharpe jaune. Alors c'est probablement ce qui allait le mieux s'accorder avec.

J'avais convenu avec Bella qu'on se retrouvait au lycée un peu avant la cérémonie. Je plaçais mes cheveux vite fait et descendais au salon. Ma mère était en train de nouer la cravate de mon père. Emmett buvait du soda au bar de la cuisine, déjà prêt, Rosalie à ses côtés. Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

-_Très élégant mon chér_i, dit ma mère en reportant son attention sur moi.

Elle réarrangea ma cravate et posa ses mains sur mes joues en souriant. Elle me caressait la joue et je crus voir une certaine émotion dans ces yeux.

-_Tu as tellement grandi ces derniers temps_, dit elle doucement. _J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas déjà à l'université. Et en plus, tu as une petite amie,_ dit elle en souriant.

Oui parce que certes ma mère était endormi quand j'étais rentré du bal mais le lendemain j'avais eu obligation de raconter ma soirée heure par heure et bien sûr j'avais du lui avouer que ma relation avec Bella avait évolué. Elle l'avait bien pris. Elle avait même attendu ce moment. Et elle avait été heureuse pour moi, « Tu mérites ce bonheur qui te tombe dessus. » m'avait-elle dit. Oui je l'avais mérité ce foutu bonheur maman.

-_Si tout le monde est prêt, je pense qu'il est l'heure d'y aller alors. Tu as ta tenue de diplômé Edward ?_ Me demanda mon père.

-_Déjà dans le coffre de la voiture._

_-Alors allons y. Je propose qu'on prenne deux voitures,_ dit il en se tournant vers mon frère qui avait déjà les clés de sa propre voiture dans la main.

Nous nous dirigions vers les voitures respectives, direction le lycée de Forks. Ce serait le dernier jour où j'allais y mettre les pieds. Le dernier jour. J'avais vécu tellement de choses ici. Principalement du négatif mais il y avait aussi du positif. Bella était le positif dans ma vie. Je n'oublierais jamais les années de galère et de moqueries que j'avais vécu dans cet établissement, les blagues débiles de la bande à Newton, mon casier qui avait été changé de multiples fois faute de dommages. Non on n'oublie pas mais on apprend à vivre avec. On a des personnes qui nous soutiendront quoiqu'il arrive, des personnes qui nous aimeront quoiqu'il arrive.

Nous étions arriver au lycée sans que je ne me rende compte que le temps avait passé si vite. Je descendais de la voiture, ma robe de diplômé sur le bras. Bella attendait près d'un arbre. Elle aussi portait sa robe de diplômé sur le bras. Ses parents étaient derrière elle en train de discuter. Je souris en la voyant. Sa simple présence me faisait du bien. Je marchais vers elle, ma famille à mes côtés. Et enfin elle m'aperçut. Elle courut vers moi et je la réceptionnais.

Elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés comme je les aimais. Elle portait une jolie robe bleu avec un col en dentelle et des chaussures assorties. Un bracelet de perle était enroulé autour de son poignet. Elle posa ces lèvres sur les miennes.

-_Salut_, me dit-elle en rougissant.

-_Hey..._ dis je en posant un baiser sur sa joue. _Ça va aujourd'hui ?_

_-Bien mieux maintenant que je te vois_, dit elle en souriant.

-_Bonjour Edward_, me dit poliment la mère de Bella.

-_Bonjour Madame Swan, Chef Swan, _dis je en saluant le père de Bella.

Il me sourit en me serrant la main. Faisais-je parti des chanceux qui s'entendaient pas trop mal avec le père de ma petite amie ? Sûrement. Je me souviens encore de l'accueil qu'Emmett avait reçu quand il s'était présenté aux parents de Rosalie. Et même après ces années et un mariage, son père semblait toujours vouloir le dépecer.

Il était temps pour nous d'enfiler nos robes de diplômés. Forcément, on avait beaucoup moins la classe. Bella portait très bien le chapeau de diplômé. Et enfin Mme Cope vint rassembler tous les élèves pour que nous formions nos rangs.

-_Mettez vous par ordre alphabétique ! _Criait-elle. _Cullen avec les C là bas, _me dit elle en pointant un groupe d'élèves. _Swan, avec les S de ce côté là !_

Bella me regarda en singeant Mme Cope. Je m'approchais d'elle en lui donnant un dernier baiser.

-_Merde pour ton discours, _me dit elle en souriant.

Le proviseur m'avait convoqué après les résultats aux examens, pour me demander de prononcer le discours de la promotion. Je n'avais pas su quoi écrire. Je ne voulais pas communiquer un message négatif après mes années de merde. Alors j'avais jouer la carte de l'optimiste. C'était mon ultime action, l'ultime chose qui se graverait à jamais dans les esprits des personnes qui m'avait insulté.

Je rejoignais le groupe d'élèves que Mme Cope m'avait montré. Nous allions nous asseoir à nos places et la cérémonie commença enfin.

Le proviseur monta sur l'estrade et commença son discours.

-_Chers élèves, chers parents, nous sommes de nouveau ici après une nouvelle année scolaire. Certains des parents ont déjà connu l'immense joie de voir leurs enfants diplômés, ici au lycée de Forks. Pour d'autres c'est la première fois. Chaque promotion est différente... Messieurs dames, je vous présente la promotion 2008 !_

Nous nous levions. Les parents et autres personnes étaient à notre gauche. Les applaudissements éclataient de toute part. Nous pouvions tous ressentir la fierté gonflée dans notre poitrine. Je me retournais et regardais Bella. Elle souriait et me fit un signe de la main.

Nous allions lettre par lettre récupérer nos diplômes. C'était simple. Chacun son tour, on serre la main, soit dit en passant moite, du proviseur, qui nous donne notre diplôme savamment roulé dans un tube en plastique orné du logo du lycée.

Quand tout le monde eut reçu son diplôme, Mme Cope vint me chercher pour que j'aille faire mon discours. Celui que j'avais préparé. Celui que personne n'avait jamais encore lu. Je me levais et rejoignais l'estrade. Le proviseur prit la parole le temps de quelques secondes.

-_Je vous demande maintenant d'applaudir le major de cette promotion. Messieurs dames, Edward Cullen._

Je pris sa place derrière le pupitre.

-_Félicitations mon garçon_, me glissa-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres professeurs.

Je me raclais la gorge et commençais.

_-Monsieur le proviseur, chers Professeurs, chers parents, chers camarades de promotion, chers amis, je suis très ému et honoré d'avoir été invité à prendre la parole à l'occasion de la remise de diplôme de notre promotion. En effet, ce jour n'est pas un jour comme les autres. C'est un jour dont nous nous souviendrons longtemps, et auquel nous repenserons certainement avec nostalgie. Il marque, en effet, la fin d'une période de notre vie que nous avons eu la chance de partager, mais également le premier jour du reste de notre vie.  
Ces années passées au lycée furent denses, non seulement en apprentissage, mais aussi bien sûr en émotions fortes, en rencontres. Et, dans cette ambiance de stress et de compétition, de travail et d'efforts, au lieu de jouer la carte du chacun pour soi, nous nous sommes serré les coudes, nous sommes restés solidaires... la plupart du temps_, lâchais je en regardant Mike et sa bande.

Bon d'accord, cette phrase n'était pas dans mon texte de discours, c'était sorti tout seul.

-_Nous pouvons être fiers de ce diplôme, et de notre formation qui nous donne des atouts importants que nous avons acquis pour notre vie future. Au nom de tous les élèves, j'aimerais remercier Monsieur le proviseur, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se sont rendues disponibles au cours de notre cursus. Merci à l'ensemble du corps professoral : des hommes et des femmes dont l'ambition est de servir et de nourrir la nôtre. Sans oublier nos familles et nos amis, qui nous ont soutenus tout au long de ces années d'intense travail. Mais avant de nous séparer pour suivre nos chemins personnels, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. Merci. _

Les applaudissements retentirent, je vis même mon frère au loin se lever et et siffler. Oui Messieurs dames, Emmett Cullen est dans nos murs. Je redescendais de l'estrade et rejoignis ma place dans les rangs. Le proviseur revint une dernière fois au micro.

-_Après ce discours très profond de Mr Cullen, Messieurs Dames veuillez applaudir une nouvelle fois la promotion 2008 ! _

Applaudissements. Les revoilà eux !

-_Et maintenant, chers étudiants à vos chapeaux !_

Et nous lancions tous nos chapeaux en l'air. Peu à peu chaque élève rejoignait sa famille. Je rejoignais la mienne... qui se trouvait avec celle de Bella. Bella vint à moi et me serra dans ces bras.

-_Aucun major de promo n'a jamais fait un discours pareil. Tu as été fantastique._

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle.

-_Ed, y'a des chambres pour ça !_ Balança mon frère.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est une honte à lui tout seul, pensais-je.

-_Bella, je te présente mon frère Emmett et sa femme Rosalie._

_-On a tellement entendu parlé de toi, Bella, _dit Rosalie en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

-_J'arrive pas à croire qu'en 3 semaines où tu sors avec mon frère, je ne t'ai pas rencontré Bella_, lança Emmett.

Si c'était pas les pires présentations au monde, je savais pas ce que c'était. Moi et Bella avions retiré nos robes de diplômés et nos diplômes étaient en sécurité dans les mains de nos mères respectives. On avait bien sûr eu droit aux traditionnelles photos. Et puis ma mère avait proposé aux Swan de se joindre à nous pour le dîner. Ce qu'ils avaient accepté.

Nous étions en train de partir. Je quittais définitivement le lycée. J'avais mon bras autour des épaules de Bella et nous marchions vers la voiture.

Je me stoppais et me retournais une dernière fois vers le lycée. Une sorte d'adieu je présumé. Ce jour où je partirais pour de bon, j'en avais rêvé depuis si longtemps et pourtant maintenant qu'on y était, je ressentais presque une certaine nostalgie. Je regardais une dernière fois cette bâtisse. Bella s'était retourné vers moi quand je m'étais arrêté.

-_C'est fini Edward. On n'aura plus à revenir_, me dit elle en s'accrochant à mon bras.

-_C'est juste que c'est bizarre de se dire ça..._

_-Ouais c'est vrai, _dit elle en souriant. _Mais un nouveau jour nous attend. Une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau chapitre..._

_-Oui, un nouveau chapitre. Toi, moi et la fac de Seattle_, lui dis je en embrassant sa tempe.

Je repris mon chemin, emmenant Bella avec moi. Elle avait raison, une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau chapitre de nos vies allait commencer et bon sang avec elle à mes côtés, il ne pourrait pas commencer de meilleure façon.

* * *

*** Je vous invite à écouter ce merveilleux morceau de Debussy, La Plus Que Lente.**

**et voilà, c'est fini! sniff sniff, plus que l'épilogue et nous refermerons nous aussi ce livre. Sachez que Sous Tes Lunettes aura une suite (mais pas tout de suite tout de suite). Je vous tiens au courant !  
**

**A samedi!  
**


	11. Cette chose qui nous lie

**Enfin (ou déjà) la fin! Je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps pour écrire cet épilogue mais si vous me suivez sur Facebook, vous savez que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire cette fin. J'avais des tas d'idées mais laquelle était vraiment la bonne pour vous combler avec cette fiction. Et puis j'ai eu une illumination (oui ça arrive et ça fait mal lol). je me suis souvenu d'un commentaire que j'avais eu et je me suis dit que c'était définitivement la voie à choisir.**

**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour avoir lu cette fiction, pour l'avoir aimé. je remercie toutes les personnes qui l'ont ajouté à leur favoris, les gens qui m'ont ajouté en favoris. Merci tout simplement. Parce que Sous Tes Lunettes n'aurait pas eu cette grandeur sans vous, merci.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**PS: Je vous rappelle, qu'une suite est prévue!**

* * *

_**POV**** Bella**_

Le semestre était enfin fini !

Les examens étaient passé et nous nous apprêtions à prendre la route pour retourner à Forks avec Edward pour les vacances de Noël.

Edward...

Presque 6 mois que nous étions ensemble et jusque là, pas une seule ombre au tableau. J'étais parfaitement comblé avec ce chevalier qui me réveillait doucement le matin par des baisers dans le cou, qui parfois m'amener le petit déjeuner au lit le week end, qui m'attendait à la sortie de la fac pour que nous rentrions ensemble chez nous.

Il était absolument parfait.

Et je l'aimais.

Je l'aimais encore plus que le premier jour mais sûrement bien moins que demain...

Mais il était encore en retard pour partir !

-_Edward ! Dépêche toi, on doit vraiment partir maintenant, ta maman nous attend pour 19h !_, hurlais je dans le couloir qui menait vers les autres pièces.

J'entendais des pas qui se précipiter vers l'entrée. Je vis en effet Edward courir dans le couloir pour me rejoindre. Il s'arrêta devant moi, non sans risquer de tomber brutalement en glissant, et planta un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-_Je suis là_, me dit il tout sourire.

Il me regarda de la tête au pied, détaillant ma tenue. Je portais un legging noir épais avec mes bottes cavalières noires et un pull un peu long bleu gris avec un renne et des flocons en laine blanche. Autour du cou trônait l'écharpe blanche toute douce en grosse maille qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Mon manteau était sur mon sac et j'avais mon sac à main sur l'épaule.

Il sourit.

_-Absolument sublime comme tous les jours, Bella, _dit il en embrassant mon front.

_-Charmeur,_ dis je en rougissant.

Il prit les bagages et les descendit dans la voiture pendant que j'éteignais les lumières, débrancher les appareils et fermer la porte. La neige chutait toujours un peu. Je montais rapidement en voiture, ne voulant pas attraper froid. Edward s'installa derrière le volant et nous voilà partit vers Forks.

Nous n'étions pas rentré depuis la rentrée. On ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en arrivant là bas. Sûrement qu'on croiserait des gens qui étaient dans notre lycée... Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de les voir. Ils nous avaient gâché tellement de mois...

Je regardais péniblement par la fenêtre de la voiture, le trafic était épouvantable, j'avais dit à Edward qu'on aurait du partir plus tôt. C'était insensé de partir à cette heure alors que les vacances de Noël avaient sonnée.

La main d'Edward vint se poser doucement sur mon genou en le caressant doucement. Je me tournais vers lui. Il fixait la route tout en souriant.

_-Tu as l'air de penser bien fort ma chérie... un penny pour tes pensées ?_

_-Je me disais juste qu'on était pas revenu encore, que c'était la première fois et je me demandais bien qui on allait pouvoir croiser..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. On est là pour passer du temps avec nos parents, pas pour se faire emmerder par des babouins sans cervelles._

_-Tu as raison,_ dis je en posant un baiser sur sa joue. _Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?_

_-Pas autant que je t'aime ma jolie,_ dit il en se reconcentrant sur la route.

Je souriais et me mis moi aussi à regarder la route.

_*** * * quelques heures plus tard * * ***_

Le trafic s'était de plus en plus calmé jusqu'à extinction complète de l'espèce aux abords de Forks. Nous roulions tranquillement dans les rues de la ville qui nous avait vu grandir. Nous allions d'abord chez Edward où sa maman nous attendait pour le dîner. Je retournerais chez moi ensuite.

On empruntait les petites routes de campagnes pour enfin arriver chez les parents d'Edward, on avait une petite heure de retard mais on avait prévenu. Enfin je l'avais fait, Esmé avait tout de suite deviné que c'était sûrement à cause d'Edward et elle en rigolait.

Je descendais et m'étendais un peu. Je pris mon sac et rejoignais Edward qui me tendait la main quelques mètres plus loin. Je m'empressais de la prendre et nous allions rejoindre l'entrée de la maison. À peine avions nous posé le pied sur le pas de celle ci que la mère d'Edward vint nous ouvrir d'un coup.

_-Vous êtes enfin arrivé !_ Dit elle en prenant Edward dans ses bras, puis se dirigeant vers moi. _La route n'a pas été trop dure ?_

_-Un peu sur Seattle et les abords. Ça s'est calmé quand nous sommes arrivé dans les horizons_, lui dis-je calmement.

_-Pas étonnant. Entrez mes chéris. Tes parents sont là, Bella. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de dîner tous ensemble._

_-Ce sera parfait Esmé,_ dis je poliment en entrant dans la maison, le bras d'Edward accroché à mes hanches.

Nous allions vers le salon où Esmé avait dressé la table. Mes parents étaient là, ainsi que le frère d'Edward accompagné de Rosalie. Mon père discutait foot et pêche avec Carlisle. Ma mère discutait avec Rosalie.

Nous embrassions chaque personne. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras pendant une éternité. Elle m'avait manqué pendant tous ces mois.

Nous nous installions à table, les discussions fusèrent. Comment se passait notre cursus à la fac ? Comment se passait la colocation ? Quels étaient nos prochains projets ? Avions-nous réussi nos examens ?

Nous avions des perspectives. Les examens, la fac. Tout s'était bien passé. J'avais eu la chance de trouver du travail qui me permettrait de grossir mon CV au sortir des bancs. Je travaillais deux soirs par semaine à la bibliothèque universitaire avec Edward, ce qui permettait de pouvoir grossir notre cagnotte pour les frais de l'appartement. Et j'avais eu l'opportunité de rencontrer un directeur d'école primaire lors d'un forum sur les formations de notre université. J'étais désormais l'animatrice de l'atelier de lecture de l'école qui jouxtait la fac. Nous lisions des livres, j'organisais des jeux de rôle entre autre tous les mercredi et samedi pendant ma période scolaire. Edward avait lui aussi été recruté et il organisait les ateliers petits chimistes dont les enfants étaient très friands.

En somme, nous étions des étudiants parfaitement normaux, un couple parfaitement normal. Il nous arrivait de nous disputer et de se réconcilier en ayant une petite discussion sur l'oreiller à l'heure du coucher. On adorait passer nos soirées devant la télé avec des cheeseburgers dégoulinants au moins deux fois par semaine.

À la fin du repas, j'aidais à ramasser la table pendant qu'Edward était parti sortir les sacs de la voiture pour les monter dans la chambre. Pendant que je ramenais une nouvelle pile d'assiettes, Rosalie s'assit sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine en face de moi.

_-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Rose ?_ Dis je gentiment.

_-Oh non, ça va merci. Je venais juste pour discuter un peu avec toi... ça se passe bien la colocation avec Edward ?_

_-Très bien, merci. On accorde nos deux caractères. Mais au final, nous ne sommes pas si différent alors, en principe, c'est parfait,_ dis je en riant.

_-Emmett se posait pas mal de questions c'est pour ça que je demande. Je crois que au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, son frère lui manque,_ dit elle en souriant.

_-C'est normal. Tous les deux, ils commencent à avoir des relations fraternelles plus normales. Je les envie parfois. Je n'ai jamais eu de frères et sœurs._

_-Moi non plus,_ dit elle en comprenant mon ressenti. _Et avec Edward... en tant que couple, vous en êtes où ?_

_-Je sens un sous-entendu particulièrement placé en dessous de la ceinture dans ta question_, dis je en souriant, gênée.

Elle rigolait et posait sa main sur mon avant bras.

_-Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, tu sais._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Et bien disons qu'on essaie de prendre confiance en nous. Les câlins, les bisous. C'est déjà bien pour nous. Edward n'a jamais eu plus que moi..._

_-Si ça se trouve il est tenté par plus... _dit elle.

_-Je ne sais pas... on en parle pas vraiment. Je veux qu'il y aille à son rythme. Je suis prête pour qu'on aille plus loin mais je veux qu'il le fasse parce qu'il en a envie, pas juste pour me faire plaisir._

_-Je vois... vous devriez en parler tous les deux._

_-Je voulais te demander quelque chose Rose,_dis je en appuyant mes deux mains sur le bord du bar.

_-Dis moi._

_-Quand est ce que tu as su que... tu ne pourrais plus imaginer ta vie sans Emmett ?_

_-Je ne sais pas si j'ai pensé à ça, _dit elle en riant. _J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié Emmett avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Il était le parfait profil de mon petit ami rêvé. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un moment en particulier qui m'a fait penser ça..._

_-D'accord..._

_-Il y a un problème Bella ? _Dit elle soucieuse.

_-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour... Edward ne s'intéressera plus à moi. Tu sais maintenant, beaucoup de filles le draguent partout où on va et je suis jalouse de cette attention qu'il reçoit. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait m'échapper comme ça,_ dis je en faisant claquer mes doigts.

_-Je ne suis pas d'accord,_ dit elle avec un aplomb surprenant. _Toi et Edward partageaient une expérience particulière. Tu es la fille qui l'a aidé à se révéler comme il voulait se voir. Edward t'aime depuis si longtemps... et quand on vous voit interagir ensemble, c'est surprenant. Vous êtes comme deux astres. L'un bouge, l'autre s'adapte. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça ma belle. Edward était irrévocablement amoureux de toi._

_-Oh que oui, je l'aime,_ dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre toute.

Edward nous avait écouté. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas entendu la partie sur notre vie intime. Il se plaça derrière moi et passa ses mains autour de mon ventre. Il planta un baiser dans mon cou sous les yeux attendris de Rose.

_-La chambre de ma princesse est prête. On va se coucher ?_

_-Tout de suite mon amour,_ lui répondis je en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je souhaitais bonne nuit à Rose, qui me plaqua un truc dans la main. Je regardais le préservatif qui traînait dans ma paume.

_-Juste au cas où_, dit elle innocemment avant de rejoindre Emmett dans leur chambre.

Je rougis instantanément. Je suivais Edward qui prit mon autre main pour nous diriger vers la chambre. Peut être que ce serait ce soir finalement...

J'étais parti dans la salle de bain en pesant les options. Ça faisait 6 mois qu'on sortait ensemble, il y avait eu des mains baladeuses, des érections matinales... des dérapages contrôlés au dernier moment... Peut être que finalement on était prêt à passer la vitesse au dessus...

Quand je sortais Edward était en boxer sur le bord du lit et il semblait regarder par la fenêtre.

J'hésitais...

On n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de... ça, si on était prêt ou si même on en avait vraiment envie.

_Oh Bella arrête de te poser des foutues questions!_ me dit ma conscience. _Il est là, quasi à poil alors va lui faire des papouilles, t'en meeeeeurs d'envie !_

Ma conscience avait raison. Le voir comme ça me donnait envie de faire galoper mes doigts le long de son dos puis de son torse, d'embrasser son cou. Je vivais avec lui tous les jours. Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois que je le voyais en sous vêtements et pourtant... j'avais l'impression de le voir sous un nouveau jour.

Je m'approchais lentement du lit et grimpais dessus. Je me glissais derrière son dos et glissais mes bras et mes mains le long de son torse. Je le sentis sourire. Je le connaissais par cœur.

Il posa sa main sur mon avant bras en le caressant doucement. J'étais déterminé, j'embrassais son cou en remontant le long de sa joue. Il me regardait faire et ses yeux reflétaient la surpris et je crus y déceler du désir.

_-Bella, tu..._

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, initiant un baiser plus qu'enflammé. Il me bascula sur sur ces genoux et enroula ses bras autour de mon corps uniquement vêtu de ma nuisette. Il continuait de m'embrasser et peu à peu ces baisers, autrefois remplis d'amour et de chasteté, se teintaient de désir et il me laissait entrevoir qu'il me voulait.

Il me coucha sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi en continuant de me couvrir de baisers. Il semblait sur de lui.

Puis d'un coup il s'arrêta.

_-Tu crois que... enfin t'es prête... ? _Me dit il en rougissant un peu.

_-Seulement si tu l'es_, dis je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il me sourit avant de replonger dans mon cou, tour à tour m'embrassant et me mordillant. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes cuisses, pendant que les miennes couraient dans son dos. Alors qu'il semblait sûr de lui, je sentais malgré tout que ces mains tremblaient un peu.

Nous allions expérimenter notre première fois tous les deux... notre première fois tout court. Le moment n'avait pas été choisi, j'imagine que nous savions seulement que nous étions suffisamment bien ensemble, suffisamment lié pour pouvoir franchir cette étape ensemble.

Puis ses doigts reprirent de l'assurance et vinrent me ôter ma nuisette en satin. Je ne portais en dessous qu'un simple shorty. Son regard m'indiqua qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ainsi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je ne porte pas de soutien de gorge. Cependant il avança doucement sa main vers un de mes seins. Sa main était chaude, sa caresse agréable. Nous n'étions jamais allé si loin dans nos attouchements. Comme un expert, il commença à caresser, puis à pincer légèrement mon téton qui, avec mon désir ambiant, se dressa juste pour lui. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et fier de lui, il m'embrassa à nouveau. Il s'attaqua au second qui répondit de la même façon.

Il continua sa course aux baisers en passant entre eux, descendant sur mon ventre, ses mains caressant sensuellement ma cuisse. Il remonta et plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien. Nous étions au tournant décisif. Enlever la dernière barrière et ne pas reculer. Ou s'arrêter maintenant.

Edward se coucha à côté de moi et nous nous regardions, nos yeux clamant l'amour qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre. Je caressais son torse du bout des doigts. Lentement, ma main descendait d'un étage et frôlait jusqu'à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer.

_-Edward ? J'ai peur..._ murmurais-je.

_-De quoi ma belle ?_ Dit il en caressant ma joue.

_-Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, peur qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que tu ne m'aimes pas. Peur que tout s'arrête..._

_-C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on... fasse l'amour,_ dit il en rougissant à nouveau.

_-Non... je veux qu'on le fasse parce que je t'aime, parce qu'avec toi, je me sens bien. Tu me fais me sentir bien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça._

_-Oh ma Bella..._ dit il en fondant sur ma bouche. Nous étions plus proches que jamais. _Moi aussi je t'aime chérie, je t'aime tellement fort._

Et notre danse sensuelle reprit de plus belle. Nous n'avions plus peur. Je m'attaquais à son boxer pendant qu'il s'occupait de mon shorty en dentelle. Il me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Sa main glissait de ma mâchoire, en passant entre mes seins puis sur mon ventre et il vint la passer, hésitant, sur mon pubis comme si il découvrait une nouvelle terre, un nouveau continent.

Mon regard n'avait pas pu se détacher de son sexe. Je n'avais jamais imaginé ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. J'avais des craintes. Aurais-je mal ? Serait-il doux ? Et en même temps, j'arrivais presque à me dire que c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il m'était donné de voir. Sans prendre garde, Edward passait un doigt le long de ma fente et le glissa entre mes plis (très) humides. Mon désir était abondant et les yeux d'Edward brillèrent de désir.

_-Bella..._ souffla-t-il.

_-Oui ?_ Répondis je sur le même ton.

_-J'ai vraiment envie... de toi maintenant_, dit il comme si il était ensorcelé par ma vue.

Je prenais le préservatif que Rosalie m'avait donné et pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes j'osais m'approcher de cet objet interdit. Je déroulais lentement le morceau de latex sur le membre ferme d'Edward. Je crus même le sentir tressaillir dans mes mains.

Il se cala sur ces avants-bras, guidant son membre vers mon antre. Le moment était arrivé. Nous allions enfin ne faire qu'un. Il caressa mes joues et m'embrassait comme si ça lui donnait le courage, la bravoure de s'enfoncer en moi. Il le fit doucement, brisant mon hymen avec douceur. Si bien que je ne ressentis que l'ombre d'un pincement. Comme si sa présence était naturel. Mon corps ne rejetait pas son intrusion. Étrangement, je me sentais bien avec Edward en moi.

_-ça va ?_ Dit il, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

_-Je suis comme dans un rêve_, dis je en souriant. _S'il te plaît Edward, j'ai besoin que... tu commences,_ ajoutais-je en me dandinant sous lui.

Après s'être enfoncé aussi loin qu'il lui fut possible, il commença ses va-et-vient avec une douceur sans égale. Nous ne baisions pas, ce n'était pas bestial, il me faisait l'amour, il me vénérait. Je sentais chaque centimètre de son pénis, entrer puis sortir. Mon désir se concentrait, puis augmentait encore et encore. Edward était transpirant et ne cessait de gémir tout en embrassant tantôt mon épaule, tantôt mon coup, me répétant à quel point, il m'aimait, à quel point il était fier d'être à mes côtés, à quel point, il voulait que je l'aime pour toujours. Mon désir lui continuait de grimper en flèche quand soudain, je sentis l'irrépressible envie de gémir plus fort, de crier même. Mon désir était trop important pour que je puisse réfléchir clairement. J'explosais, j'implosais. Edward semblait grogner au loin. J'étais perdu dans les limbes de la jouissance.

Il retomba sur moi en gémissant encore et encore son amour.

Nous venions d'accomplir l'acte le plus beau connu dans la relation d'un homme avec une femme. Edward m'avait vénéré. Edward, malgré sa complète inexpérience m'avait comblé comme jamais je l'avais été. J'avais aimé ma première fois. Tellement de filles disaient qu'elles avaient souffert, qu'elles avaient aimé après. Moi j'avais apprécié dés le premier instant.

Edward se leva pour jeter le préservatif usager et revint se coucher auprès de moi. Je me calais contre lui et il nous couvrit en me prenant dans ses bras. Il embrassa mon front.

_-C'était absolument parfait Bella..._ souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.

_-Oui, parfaitement parfait_, dis je en m'endormant peu à peu dans ses bras.

_-Bonne nuit, princesse de mon cœur,_ dit il à mon oreille en l'embrassant.

_-Bonne nuit mon prince_, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Maintenant j'avais la certitude que moi et Edward, nous n'étions pas seulement lié par sa transformation et son amour d'adolescent. Nous étions liés par quelque chose de tellement plus fort.

Nous étions lié par de l'amour pur et simple.

* * *

**Ce fut une joie de vous faire partager cette histoire, à la prochaine!**


	12. Annonce

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre tardive mai s juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour ces magnifiques r eviews que vous m'avez laissé sur l'épil ogue de Sous Tes Lunettes. C'est fantast ique, je me sens extrêmement chanceuse d 'avoir des lecteurs comme vous, aussi su pporteurs et adorables. Vous voyez c'est ce que vous nous donnait qui nous donne à nous, écrivains, l'envie de continuer à vous faire plaisir !

Je vous laisse aussi ce message pour vou s annoncer que j'ai posté le prologue de la suite de Sous Tes Lunettes, retrouve z la sur mon profil. La suite se nomme D evant Nos Yeux.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que Sous Tes Lunettes et je suis impatiente de vous écrire de nouvelles a ventures avec Edward et Bella.

Merci encore et à bientôt chers amis !


End file.
